La Guerre Sanglante
by Amycybille
Summary: Dans un univers déchiré par une guerre sanglante, deux clans s'affrontent depuis prés de mille ans. L'un vivant dans la richesse et le luxe, avide de pouvoir, et l'autre, demeurant dans les souterrains lugubres, rongé par la vengeance. Mais dans cet enfer, y a t-il de la place pour l'amour ? Sasu/Saku, Ten/Neji, Hina/Naru, Tema/Shika
1. Deux Clans

**_Chapitre premier : Deux Clans_**

* * *

><p>Je suis sur le toit de la seule église de la ville. La ville la plus peuplée du pays du feu, Konoha. A vrai dire, toutes les autres villes du pays ont été détruites. Elles sont en morceaux et leurs populations sont venues à Konoha. Pourquoi sont-elles détruites ? Et bien c'est une longue histoire. En réalité je pourrais vous l'expliquer en quelques mots, mais cela serait trop futile. Alors je vais vous raconter absolument tout. Tout d'abord, Konoha est la seule ville du pays du feu qui reste d'un combat sanglant entre deux clans. Les Lycans et les Vampires. Cela fait plus de six-cent ans que ces deux clans s'entretuent. Les Vampires vivent dans le luxe et la richesse, avides de diriger le monde. Les Lycans, eux, résident dans les souterrains lugubres de Konoha, assoiffés de vengeance.<p>

Le clan des Vampires possède trois catégories. La première, est la plus importante, ce sont "les aristocrates". Les Vampires qui font parties de cette catégorie, sont les plus riches et les plus puissants de tous. Et c'est aussi dans cette catégorie que se trouve le chef du clan, Takeshi Nansac. Ensuite, il y a "les tueurs". Leur travail est de traquer et éliminer les Lycans. Ces tueurs sont une sorte de mini-armée. Et pour finir, il y a les Bourgeois. Ces personnes ne sont pas vraiment intéressantes. Leurs seuls passe-temps sont boire, manger, fumer, dormir, et se satisfaire au prés de jolies jeunes filles. Mais quelques soit leur catégories, ils ont tous le même fardeau et la même haine envers le clan opposé.

De leur coté, les Lycans cherchent à éliminer les Vampires. Leur chef se nomme Hiashi Hyuga. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous en dire plus sur les Lycans, pour l'unique et bonne raison que je suis une Vampire. Je me présente ... Sakura Haruno, je suis une tueuse et je traque les Lycans, pour les achever. Mes cheveux roses sont coupés aux épaules, et mes yeux émeraude ont quelques reflets rouges. J'ai la peau si blanche et fragile, que de simples petits rayons de soleil pourraient facilement la bruler. C'est une caractéristique typiquement vampire, ainsi que l'impossibilité de me nourrir normalement, le sang est ma seule nourriture. Je ne ressens rien, ni le froid, ni la chaleur, rien. Je suis une enveloppe charnelle vide. Les seuls sentiments que je puisse ressentir, sont la fraternité et l'amitié. Les tueurs comme moi, sont répartis par groupe pour mieux traquer l'ennemi. Malgré mon tempérament solitaire, je traque avec quatre tueuses. Ce sont ... mes amies, tout simplement.

Nous sommes ici car Takeshi a localisé cinq Lycans dans les parages. Nous traquons, moi et mes tueuses, depuis prés de six-cent ans. C'est long, mais nous sommes immortels. Je vais arrêter mes explications, car je viens de repérer un Lycan parmi la foule d'humains. Ils peuvent se fondre parmi les humains, car ils ne se transforment que lorsqu'ils doivent se battre. Contrairement à eux, nous n'avons pas de transformation particulière. Le seul vampire capable de se transformer est le chef du clan, Takeshi Nansac. Je tourne la tête vers le toit de l'immeuble en face de moi, où Tenten est assise, aux aguets de l'ennemi. Elle me regarde. Je lui fais un signe pour signaler ma trouvaille. Elle comprend immédiatement le message et sort un portable de la poche de son long manteau de cuir. Elle compose un numéro et colle le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle veut avertir les trois autres tueuses qui nous accompagnent. Tenten commence à parler en regardant la direction que prenait le Lycan, et ordonna à mes tueuses de se rendre à l'intérieur de l'église. Elle ferme son portable et me regarde en hochant la tête. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Le signal est donné, la chasse peut commencer !

Après s'être regardées, les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent chacune sur le rebord de leur toit respectif, et sautèrent, tels deux félins dans le vide. Arrivées en bas, elles heurtèrent violemment le sol mais se relevèrent comme un rien, puis se mêlèrent à la foule d'humains.

* * *

><p>Amy.<p> 


	2. Retrouvailles Sanglantes

_**Chapitre Deuxième : Retrouvailles Sanglantes**_

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes marchèrent d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée de l'église, où une porte gravée et gigantesque, trônait. En cette soirée de décembre, la foule était dense. Les habitants faisaient surement leurs courses de Noel. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas nos tueuses, car cela permettait à leurs cibles de circuler plus facilement, le jour, comme la nuit. Cela obligeait les tueurs à être beaucoup plus vigilants et attentifs qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais les Lycans sont réduits en nombre, et leur visage est connu de chaque vampire.<p>

Nos deux tueuses arrivèrent calmement devant cette énorme porte gravée et entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura et Tenten examinèrent la pièce principale de l'église ... rien. Pas de prêtres, pas de visiteurs ... tant mieux. Sakura tourna son regard vers Tenten, cette dernière comprit le message et chuchota.

_" Je vais inspecter l'étage supérieur ...

La fleur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Suite à ça, la brune sortit d'une de ses poches un gun noir. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au second étage et les monta prudemment, arme en main. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses vit son amie disparaitre dans l'obscurité des escaliers. Elle sortit à son tour une arme à feu de sa poche, et scruta de ses yeux émeraude l'immense pièce principale de l'église, prête à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. Sakura savait très bien qu'ils étaient là, malgré l'absence de preuves visuelles. Mais son instinct et son odorat ne lui mentaient jamais. Ca sentait le Lycan à plein nez ! Elle aurait pu inspecter la pièce de fond en comble, mais préférait rester là, immobile dans l'obscurité. De toute façon, seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui fallait au moins l'aide de Tenten, car seule, c'était de la folie !

_0000! PAN ... PAN !0000_

La fleur sursauta. Ces coups de feu venaient de l'étage supérieur ... Tenten ! Avec une vitesse incroyable, elle sortit son portable d'une de ses poches et composa un numéro. Elle posa son téléphone sur son oreille, et attendit une réponse.

_ Tema, c'est moi, murmura t-elle pour se faire discrète dans la pièce.

_ ...

_ Je ne peux pas me déplacer maintenant. Ils sont surement plusieurs à l'étage.

_ ...

_ On va les piéger. Attirez-les dans la pièce principale où je suis, je ne bouge pas.

_ ...

_ Parfait !

La fleur raccrocha et remit son portable là où était sa place, c'est à dire dans sa poche. Par reflexe, elle scruta encore une fois la pièce de son regard émeraude. Elle put remarquer en levant les yeux que le second étage était disposé en mezzanine par rapport à la pièce principale où elle se trouvait, faisant comme une sorte de balcon d'intérieur, longeant le tour de la pièce. Toujours sur la défensive, elle rechargea son arme et resta à l'affut.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten courrait à une vitesse incroyable, traversant les pièces de l'église en ouvrant les portes à la volée. Elle avait évité comme elle avait pu les deux coups de feu qui lui avaient été destiné. A ce moment là, elle avait remercié ses excellents reflexes. Elle courrait, poursuivie par deux Lycans ... enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir. Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus, qui sait ? Mais dans ce genre de situation, pas le temps de compter le nombre d'ennemis et encore moins de voir leur tête. Tenten n'était pas sure, mais elle avait pu remarquer la coiffure d'un des Lycans ... des cheveux blonds en bataille. Bizarre ... si ce Lycan était celui qu'elle pensait, alors elle devrait en informer ses tueuses, le plus vite possible, car cet ennemi n'aurait jamais du se trouver en dehors de son repaire. Ses poursuivants ne s'étaient pas encore transformés, ... c'était plutôt une chance pour elle ! La brune essayait tant bien que mal de les ralentir en leur jetant des chaises, ou bien des objets comme des lampes à la figure, ou en leur mettant des armoires ou des tables sur leur passage, mais un seul coup de poing ou de pied suffisait à ses poursuivants pour dégager le passage. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur tirer dessus, elle n'aurait pas le temps de viser. Mais dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir indéfiniment comme cela. En ouvrant une autre porte à la volée, elle tomba nez à nez avec le "balcon" qui donnait sur la pièce principale du premier étage. Le balcon faisait tout le tour de la pièce principale, et la seule porte à sa portée était celle qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du balcon. Avant que ses poursuivants ne puissent l'arrêter, elle entama sa course sur ce fameux balcon. En faisant le tour de la pièce et en baissant son regard sur la grande pièce d'en bas, elle vit Sakura lui faire un signe vers la porte où elle avait prévu d'aller quelques secondes plus tôt. Toujours en courant, elle regarda en direction de la porte et vit trois femmes vêtues de noir, assises sur la barrière du balcon. Tenten sourit et passa soudainement par dessus le balcon afin de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Sakura. Les deux Lycans, pris au dépourvu, la suivirent sans hésitation, sautant à leur tour dans le vide. A ce moment là, les trois jeunes femmes en noir se jetèrent à leur tout dans le vide, armes en main, et tirèrent plusieurs coups sur les poursuivants de Tenten, qui n'évitèrent aucunes des balles et s'écrasèrent avec force sur le sol de la pièce principale. Les trois femmes, ainsi que Tenten, se réceptionnèrent comme un rien sur le sol, rejoignant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

_ Bien joué ! s'exclama une blonde, coiffée en quatre couettes également réparties sur sa tête.

_ Ce n'est pas encore fini Temari, murmura Sakura en montrant l'endroit ou deux corps gisaient sur le sol, dans une marre de sang.

En remarquant encore une fois la couleur de cheveux d'un Lycan à terre, Tenten sursauta, se rappelant de sa trouvaille. Elle se retourna vivement vers ses tueuses.

_ Pendant que j'étais poursuivie, j'ai remarqué ...

_ Pas la peine de te fatiguer, Nansac ! coupa le fameux Lycan blond.

Ce dernier se releva péniblement, ses habits étaient à certains endroits couverts de sang, mais si on regardait attentivement aux endroits où les balles avaient percé sa peau, on pouvait remarquer que celle-ci était à présent intacte. Les Lycans possédaient une capacité de régénération incroyable, et d'ailleurs, l'autre Lycan ne t'ardera pas à se relever à son tour. Le blondin sourit de toutes ses dents. Lorsque Sakura le reconnut, elle fronça les sourcils, cachant sa surprise. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de lancer un grognement agacé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Namikaze ? demanda froidement Temari, d'habitude ce sont ses petits chiots de garde que Hyuga envoie pour faire le sale boulot !

Le fameux Namikaze ricana et répondit.

_ Qui te dit que je suis ici pour éliminer quelques vampirettes ennuyantes ?

Les cinq tueuses se regardèrent, toutes inquiètes par la raison inconnue de la venue du blond. Ce dernier en profita pour regarder avec un sourire, une des tueuses. Cette dernière était la plus petite de taille. Ses longs cheveux noir bleuté lui arrivaient en bas du dos et ses yeux nacrés ainsi que sa peau laiteuse presque pâle lui donnaient un air enfantin et innocent. Mais il ne faut jamais se laisser avoir par les apparences dit-on ! La dernière tueuse, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis, en eut soudainement assez de faire gagner du temps à cette énergumène blonde. De son plein gré, il ne leur dira rien, il fallait employer la manière forte. Pas la peine d'attendre et de lui laisser une chance de filer ! Dans un mouvement vif, elle dégaina son arme et la pointa vers le Lycan, déterminée.

_ On va faire un jeu. Tu vas voir c'est très amusant, s'exclama la tueuse, si tu nous dis dans deux minutes pourquoi tu es là je baisse mon arme, mais si tu refuses de coopérer, je tire et ensuite je te décapite pour être sure que tu sois bien mort !

_ Calme-toi Ino, s'exclama sereinement Temari.

Cette dernière se tourna alors vers l'ennemi et s'énerva.

_ Si tu ne fais pas ce que dit Ino, c'est moi qui te décapite !

Sakura soupira. Ses tueuses étaient un peu à cran en ce moment. Même elle, elle était limite. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elles les traquaient et même pour des vampires cette traque était devenue fatigante. Malgré les menaces des deux tueuses blondes, le Lycan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait pas détourné son regard de la tueuse aux longs cheveux noir bleuté.

_ Tu es toujours aussi belle, mon amour, s'exclama le blond, sans lâcher la brunette des yeux.

Cette dernière faisait tout pour éviter le regard azur du blondin, comme si elle essayait de fuir une réalité grandissante.

_ Ne la ramène pas Namikaze ! explosa Temari, je t'interdis de parler à Hinata de cette façon. Si tu l'ouvres encore je te jure que je te tue sur place, c'est clair ?!

Le Lycan n'avait pas fait disparaitre son sourire, mais il avait détourné son regard de la tueuse à contrecœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, son sourire disparu. Ino, le bras toujours armé et tendu vers le blond, leva son poignet vers son visage, regardant avec agacement sa montre.

_ Plus que dix secondes Namikaze !

Pendant les dix secondes suivantes, personne ne parla, personne ne bougea. Ino et Temari s'amusaient à compter tout haut les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

_ Neuf ... huit ... sept ... six ... cinq ... quatre ... trois ...

Sentant la seconde fatidique approchait, Sakura s'arma, prête à foncer, sachant pertinemment que le blond allait garder le silence. Temari passa la main dans son dos et en sortit un fusil à pompe, son arme préférée.

_ … deux ...

Ino mit son doigt sur la gâchette, prête à appuyer dans moins de deux secondes. Tenten rangea son arme à feu dans la poche intérieur de son long manteau de cuir et dégaina deux katanas, un à chaque main. Hinata sortit de sa poche droite, un revolver. Ce dernier paraissait ridicule par rapport au fusil à pompe de Temari, mais il fallait savoir, que seul ce revolver possédait des balles en argents. Ces dernières étaient les seules armes efficaces contre les Lycans. Hinata s'occupait toujours d'achever les cibles. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception. Sa main tremblait ... elle n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ces tremblements. Malgré son air innocent, jamais elle n'avait tremblé ainsi. Jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, elle tremblait. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi, mais refusait de se l'admettre.

_ … un ...

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au blond, il n'avait pas bougé. Elle savait qu'il y avait un autre Lycan caché dans cette pièce, et ça, depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans cette l'église. Elle vit le corps du deuxième Lycan à terre remuer. Il n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et un Lycan en moins serait mieux. Elle jeta un regard à Tenten qui l'avait aussi remarqué. La brune comprit le message et se prépara à décapiter sa cible au signal d'Ino.

_ … trop tard !

Le coup de feu d'Ino partit droit sur le blond, visant la tête, mais ce dernier l'évita. Les tueuses se jetèrent ensemble sur lui, arme en mains. Tenten, elle, fonça sur le Lycan à terre qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, et d'un coup sec lui trancha la tête.

Sakura voulut tirer sur le blond, mais une force, ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas sentit venir se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Elle heurta violemment le sol en sentant un poids sur elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après l'impact, la fleur reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait sur elle. Des cheveux bruns, une peau pâle, des yeux noirs, et un sourire ironique sur le visage. Instinctivement, elle chercha l'arme qu'elle avait perdue dans sa chute. Elle la vit à terre, un peu plus loin d'elle.

_ Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve !

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus en lançant son genou dans l'entre-jambe de son agresseur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. La fleur eut le temps de se dégager et d'attraper son arme. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers lui et tira comme une dingue. Ce dernier encaissa les coups de feu, non sans broncher.

De leur coté, les quatre autres tueuses s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Il faut dire qu'à quatre contre un, le résultat ne faisait aucun doute ... et pourtant ! Tenten avait tranchait à plusieurs reprises la peau du blond, salissant ses deux katanas de sang. Ino essayait de viser ses articulations, l'empêchant de bouger. Temari cherchait à viser la tête à l'aide de son fusil à pompe, car un seul coup bien placé et la partie serait gagnée. Hinata elle, tremblait toujours, mais avait réussi malgré cela à affaiblir le blond grâce à ses balles d'argent. Alors que Tenten allait décapiter le blond, les yeux de ce dernier changèrent de couleur passant du bleu azur à un rouge sang terrifiant. Avant que la brune ne puisse l'achever, il attrapa les deux katanas de la jeune femme et les envoya valser à travers la pièce. Tenten subit le même sort que ses armes et alla s'écraser contre la statue de jésus sur sa croix. Sa tête frappa durement le métal, ce qui l'assomma fortement.

Le blond fit un hurlement déchirant qui fit trembler toute l'église. Il déchira complètement son pull noir, ce qui permit aux trois tueuses de voir les balles d'argent sortirent des plaies du blond.

Sakura voulut viser la tête de son agresseur brun, mais ce dernier attrapa violemment le bras armé de la fleur et d'un geste habile lui cassa le poignet. Sakura hurla sous la douleur, mais le brun n'en avait pas fini et sortit une arme blanche de sa poche. Il s'approcha de la fleur, qui tenait son poignet meurtri dans son autre main, et lui enfonça la lame froide dans le ventre. La jeune fille cracha du sang et tomba à terre, incapable de se relever. Le Lycan brun hurla à son tour et ses yeux changèrent aussi de couleur. Les trois tueuses se regardèrent affolées.

_ Vite, il faut qu'on se sépare avant qu'ils se transforment, s'exclama Temari, vous deux montez au second, moi je reste là !

Hinata et Ino acquiescèrent et montèrent à toute vitesse les escaliers menant au second étage. Les cris des deux Lycans redoublèrent. Le blond remuait dans tout les sens et sa peau se mit à tomber, comme un serpent qui serait en train de muet. Dessous, on pouvait voir une peau rousse, légèrement velue. Le brun était dans le même état. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux Lycans étaient complètement transformés.

Temari rechargea d'un coup sec son fusil à pompe, incitant les deux Lycans à venir. Le brun fonça soudainement sur elle, tenue par ses bons reflexes, elle tira sans attendre dans le torse du Lycan. Ce dernier ne put retenir des grognements de douleur. Le blondin, lui, laissa son camarade s'occuper de Temari, et en un seul saut atteignit l'étage supérieur en passant au-dessus du balcon intérieur, arrivant ainsi au second étage. De là, il laissa ses sens le guider vers les deux déserteuses.

000000000000000000000

Ino et Hinata courraient à en perdre haleine, cherchant en même temps un plan. Sakura et Tenten étaient hors de combat et Temari se trouvait seule face à un Lycan des plus féroces.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hinata, le souffle court.

_ Je ne sais pas, Hina ! lui répondit Ino, essoufflée elle aussi, mais ce qui est sure, c'est qu'on ne pourra jamais les avoir à trois contre deux. Avec des Lycans normaux, cela aurait était rapide. On serait déjà en train de dormir au manoir, dans notre lit bien douillet. Mais là, il s'agit de Namikaze et Uchiwa !

Hinata soupira.

_ Je sais Ino ..., murmura t-elle.

La jolie blonde la regarda tristement, mais se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ça !

_ J'ai une idée, s'exclama Ino en sortant son portable.

_ Tu vas appeler du rend fort au manoir ? demanda la brunette.

La brune acquiesça en mettant le portable sur son oreille.

_ …

_ Oui c'est Yamanaka. Namikaze et Uchiwa à l'église. Haruno et Nansac K.O. Besoin de rend fort !

_ …

_ A TON AVIS, CRETIN ?! s'énerva Ino, il n'y a pas trente-six églises à Konoha !

_ …

_ ... comment ça "est-ce que t'as tes règles ?" ? On s'est épuisée cinq semaines pour trouver vos fameux "petits Lycans de rien du tout", et voila qu'on se retrouve en face de Namikaze et Uchiwa, deux Lycans qu'on n'a pas vu depuis près de deux-cent ans. Tenten et Sakura sont K.O, Temari est seule face à un de ses deux monstres, et nous tu vois on est en train de courir, ne sachant pas où et quand l'ennemi va frapper, mais à part ça tout va bien, et ... NON je n'ai pas mes règles !

Le blonde raccrocha, folle de rage. La brunette ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la situation.

_ Je te promets que si l'on revient vivante au manoir, je vais lui faire bouffer son portable !

_ Pauvre Kiba, soupira Hinata, mi amusée, mi compatissante.

_ ATTENTION ! , hurla Ino.

La brunette entendit un grognement derrière elle et sentit Ino la jeter brusquement à terre.

0000000000000000000000

Temari avait fortement affaiblit le brun, mais il ne lui restait plus que quelques balles. Il fallait vite l'achever, le temps lui était compté. Mais soudain, à sa grande surprise, le brun se dirigea en vitesse vers le corps inerte de Tenten. Temari réagit au quart de tour et prit un shuriken explosif, accroché à sa taille, et le lança droit sur le Lycan. Lorsque l'arme s'enfonça dans le dos du brun, il explosa dans un bruit affreux. La pièce était mélangée entre la fumée et l'odeur de peau brulée. Lorsque la fameuse fumée se dissipa, l'Uchiwa avait disparu. Temari, satisfaite, rangea son arme. Elle s'apprêta à monter à l'étage pour aider ses tueuses, mais la porte de l'église s'ouvrit à la volée et une dizaine d'hommes en noir entrèrent. Un jeune homme brun, accompagné d'un chien au pelage noir corbeau, était à la tête du groupe et semblait être le chef. Ce dernier s'avança vers Temari, qui le questionna du regard, surprise.

_ Ino as appelé au manoir pour des rends forts, expliqua t-il, calmement.

Temari comprit tout de suite et s'avança rapidement vers les escaliers.

_ Elles sont à l'étage supérieur avec Namikaze !

00000000000000000000000000

Ino se releva rapidement du sol et sortit son arme à feu, visant le blond. Ce dernier fonça sur elle, cherchant à la frapper de ses coups imprécis mais puissants. Cette dernière esquivait comme elle pouvait les assauts de son adversaire. Hinata se releva du sol et sortit son revolver. Elle visa le blond, mais sa main recommença à trembler. Tant pis ! Elle tira une dizaine de coups, mais aucun n'atteignirent le blond. Hinata recommença, mais rata à nouveau. Elle fit cela jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit vide. Ino voyait bien que son amie avait beaucoup de mal à tirer sur le blond et d'ailleurs, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait pourquoi et cela était compréhensif. Le blond profita du moment d'égarement d'Ino pour la frapper violemment, l'envoyant contre le mur d'en face. Hinata maudit son incapacité. Par sa faute, Ino s'était fait avoir. Le Lycan se tourna alors la brunette et courut vers elle. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de sortir une autre arme, ou bien de s'enfuir, qu'il l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur. Le blond regarda Hinata droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière put remarquer que la couleur de ses yeux changeait, passant du rouge sang au bleu azur. La peau du blond tomba en morceau, pour laisser place à son apparence humaine. Hinata ne bougeait pas, elle aurait put se dégager, se débattre, mais elle restait immobile, plaquée entre le mur et le blond. Ce dernier avait totalement reprit son apparence humaine et fixait Hinata de la même façon que tout à l'heure.

_ Hinata ..., chuchota t-il, ... tu m'as tellement manqué, ma chérie ...

Le cœur de la brunette bondit dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait plus de deux-cent ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et l'entendre dire de telle phrase lui était si agréable. Le blond rapprocha son visage de la brunette et scella ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hinata voulu se débattre, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. Elle se laissa aller au baiser et y répondit, le rendant encore plus passionné, presque fougueux. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais sentit les lèvres du blond se détacher des siennes et la chaleur de son corps s'évanouir. Elle entendit un "Je t'aime" au creux de son oreille, et puis plus rien. Elle ré-ouvrit alors ses yeux nacrés pour voir la pièce complètement vide. Elle se laissa pitoyablement glisser le long du mur, et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_ Naruto ..., murmura t-elle en perdant connaissance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy.<strong>_


	3. La Vengeance d'un Hyuga

_**Chapitre Troisième : La Vengeance D'un Hyuga**_

Hinata se sentait bien. Elle n'avait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud ... elle était bien. Tellement bien, qu'elle garda les yeux fermés, sachant très bien où elle se trouvait. Seul le manoir lui donnait un tel bien être. Au bout de quelques heures, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir ses beaux yeux nacrés. Par reflexe, son regard examina la pièce. Elle était dans sa chambre, aucun doute là-dessus. La brunette était couchée sur son lit baldaquin, aux draps de soie bleu foncé. Elle décida de se lever, mais une vive douleur à la tête l'arrêta brusquement dans son geste. Par reflexe, elle plaça sa tête entre ses mains, attendant que la douleur cesse. Soudain, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre toquer, et s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre un homme brun, habillé entièrement en noir.

_" Désolé de te déranger Hinata, mais Takeshi veut te voir, lui expliqua t-il.

La brunette fit apparaitre une mine inquiète sur son visage. Takeshi voulait la voir ?

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas à propos du combat de l'église, pensa t-elle tout haut.

_ Si, lui répondit le brun, mais Takeshi t'a convoqué, toi, mais aussi ton équipe ...

Hinata parut soulagée pas les paroles du brun. Ce dernier sourit, comprenant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, ce n'est pas pour parler de lui ..., la rassura t-il.

Hinata lui fit un beau sourire.

_ Merci, Kiba ! Et est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? demanda la brunette.

Kiba rigola et lui répondit.

_ Si ça peut répondre à ta question, dès qu'Ino s'est réveillée, j'ai pu savoir qu'elle gout avait mon portable !

Hinata rigola à son tour. Pas de toute, Ino devait être en pleine forme. Le fameux Kiba lui sourit, et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Hinata se leva de son lit, sortit à son tour de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la salle sacrée.

Tenten marchait dans les couloirs du manoir, en direction de la salle sacrée. Il était trois heures du matin selon sa montre. Tous les rideaux du manoir était tirés, laissant la lumière de la lune éclairer ce lugubre manoir. A cette heure ci, les couloirs étaient remplis de tueurs. Certains se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol, où se trouvait les armes, les munitions, et d'autres choses utiles, et certains se reposaient tout simplement. Tenten marchait vers la salle sacrée, où sont père l'avait convoqué, elle, et son équipe. On appelait cette salle ainsi, car dans le sol de cette salle, se trouvaient trois cercueils, dont un vide. Il faut savoir, que la succession du chef se faisait d'une certaine manière. Il y a deux types de vampires. Il y a les vampires purs, et les vampires yakes. Les vampires purs, sont des vampires, nés vampires, tout simplement. Tenten et Ino sont les seules de leur groupe à être purs, car pour passer un jour chef du clan, il faut être un vampire pur. Si on observe la lignée des chefs du clan, on s'aperçoit qu'ils sont au nombre de trois. Le tout premier se nomme Akira Nansac. Ce dernier était un humain comme vous et moi, mais malheureusement, un jour il s'est fait mordre par une chauve souris, et vous connaissez la suite ! Ce fut le tout premier vampire, suite à ça, il mordit pendant des siècles des dizaines d'humains, les faisant devenir vampires. Puis, un jour, il eut un fils, Daishi Nansac. Ce fut le deuxième chef du clan. Le système de succession fut trouvé pas le conseil. Ce dernier est entièrement constitué de vampires aristocrates, qui sont les plus puissants, mais aussi les plus vieux. Ce fameux système de succession fut appelé "la veille". Le chef du clan est enfermé dans un cercueil, qui ensuite, est placé dans le sol de la pièce sacrée. Pour faire simple, celui qui est enfermé à l'intérieur dort pour une durée de deux-cent ans. Et pendant ces deux-cent ans, l'héritier prend la relève, et devient le chef du clan. Daishi Nansac eut lui aussi un fils, Takeshi Nansac. Le conseil décida alors de limiter les chefs du clan à trois et de prolonger la durée de la veille à quatre-cent ans. Par exemple, Akira Nansac a fini son règne de deux-cent ans, et part en veille pour quatre-cent ans. Daishi se réveille, et règne pendant deux-cent ans, puis part en veille quatre-cent ans, et laisse la place à Takeshi qui règne deux-cent ans, ... etc. Alors pendant plus de deux milles ans, ce système fut appliqué. Les trois chefs, régnant l'un après l'autre ... Akira, Daishi, Takeshi, Akira, Daishi, Takeshi, Akira ... etc. Pendant l'un de ses règnes, Takeshi eut une fille, Tenten Nansac. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'avait aucun droit de succession, car seulement trois peuvent gouverner et non quatre. Mais un accident arriva, Daishi Nansac fut tué au cours du premier jour de son règne, par le chef du clan opposé, Hiashi Hyuga. Le conseil décida donc de réveiller Takeshi en urgence. Il fut donc décidé que Takeshi régnerait pendant les deux-cent ans de Daishi et que Tenten serait la prochaine à régner après son père, entrant dans le cercle vicieux des chefs du clan.

Pour revenir aux types de vampire, le second type est yake ... les vampires yakes, sont des vampires "mordus". Des humains, qui se sont fait mordre par des vampires. Mais attention, Akira Nansac n'a jamais mordu n'importe qui ! Il prenait des personnes bénéfiques pour le clan, comme de grands soldats de guerre, qui voulaient être immortel, ou bien des hommes influents, avec beaucoup de pouvoir. D'ailleurs, le conseil est entièrement constitué de ces hommes influents. Et aucun autre vampire n'a le droit de mordre quelqu'un sans l'avis du conseil. Tenten était donc l'arrière petite fille d'Akira Nansac, le premier des vampires, mais aussi le plus puissant. Ino, elle, était la fille du capitaine Yamanaka Riku, un grand soldat mordu par Akira lui-même. Suite à sa transformation, Riku eut sa fille.

_ Tenten !

La brune soupira bruyamment en reconnaissant cette voix. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et encore moins avec lui ! La personne qui l'avait appelé se mit à courir pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune fille, et marcher à ses cotés.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Lisharu ? demanda la brune, agacée.

L'homme qui marchait à ses coté était blond, et possédait de magnifiques yeux gris. Il regardait Tenten un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ton père veut te voir ? demanda t-il d'un air moqueur.

Tenten lui lança un regard noir.

_ Et alors ?! s'énerva t-elle, ça te regarde ?!

Lisharu émit un ricanement.

_ En tant que chef secondaire du clan, oui, la nargua t-il.

Cette phrase fit exploser Tenten, qui arrêta sa marche, pour regarder le blond dans les yeux.

_ Tu n'es pas le chef secondaire du clan ! s'énerva t-elle, tu es juste celui qui dirige le clan lorsque mon père est absent, ou en déplacement ! Et MOI, je suis l'héritière du clan. Quand mon père "veillera" ce sera MOI le chef du clan. Et crois-moi, lorsque ce jour arrivera, je te jetterai de tes fonctions, c'est clair ?!

Cette phrase fit sourire Lisharu, qui répondit calmement.

_ Que de menaces ... ! J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé dans l'église ... avec Hinata ... je me demande ce que ton père va dire ... je suis sur qu'il te fera moins confiance après ça !

La jeune femme en eut assez de cette énergumène qui secondait son père. Elle accéléra le pas pour le laisser à la traine. Ce dernier sourit, heureux d'avoir pu énerver la brune, et tourna à une intersection, laissant la jeune femme à son chemin. Non, mais pour qui il se prend ?!

La jeune fille arriva finalement devant la grande porte de la salle sacrée, où deux gardes se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent en voyant l'héritière arriver, et ouvrirent la porte pour la laisser entrer. Tenten remercia les gardes et entra dans la grande salle sacrée. Ses quatre tueuses étaient déjà arrivées. La brune les vit debout et alignées, devant un trône, où un homme brun d'environ vingt-cinq ans était assis. Si l'on comparait la brune à son père, on pourrait facilement dire qu'il avait le même âge. Lorsqu'un humain est mordu par un vampire, il stoppe l'évolution de son corps au moment précis où il est mordu. Donc quelqu'un qui se fait mordre à vingt ans, aura toujours l'apparence de quelqu'un de vingt ans. Pour les vampires purs, c'est autre chose. Pour faire simple et donner un exemple, Daishi, Takeshi, et Tenten ont tous les trois stoppés leurs âge à vingt-quatre ans, c'est à dire à l'âge où Arashi s'est fait mordre. Tenten s'avança vers le trône, et une fois à la hauteur de ses amies, compléta la lignée, et les cinq tueuses s'inclinèrent en même temps.

_ Relevez-vous, répondit Takeshi, d'une voix grave.

Les tueuses s'exécutèrent en silence. Le chef du clan les regarda tour à tour, et s'arrêta sur Hinata. Cette dernière frémit en sentant le regard de l'homme sur elle. Et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt revinrent au galop. L'homme soutint son regard, mais tourna finalement ce dernier vers Temari.

_ Temari m'a rapidement expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans l'église, commença le brun, pour faire court, vous avez tués un Lycan et vous avez dû vous battre contre Naruto Namikaze et Sasuke Uchiwa. Ceci est exacte ? demanda t-il.

Les tueuses acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

_ Temari, qui s'est battu contre Uchiwa, continua t-il, a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant !

Takeshi regarda la concernée, l'incitant à raconter elle-même sa trouvaille.

_ Et bien, commença la blonde, à un moment donné, j'ai été obligé de recharger mon arme, et à cette instant mon adversaire a couru avec intérêt vers le corps inerte de Tenten, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir avec elle.

Les tueuses furent surprises par cette découverte. Il est vrai que Tenten faisait maintenant partie du cercle des trois chefs du clan, mais jamais les Lycans ne s'étaient intéressés de si prés à un des trois chefs !

_ La situation est assez grave ! s'exclama Takeshi, il est clair que Hyuga a quelque chose derrière la tête, car s'il envoie ses plus puissants Lycans pour récupérer ma fille, cela signifie qu'ils veulent en finir avec nous. Ils ont un plan qui pourrait se révéler fatal pour nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire avec Tenten, c'est pourquoi je vous charge de découvrir cela, par tous les moyens. J'ai ordonné à une dizaine de tueurs d'en faire de même. Bonne chance, et contactez moi à la moindre petite information.

Les cinq tueuses acquiescèrent, et s'inclinèrent. Elles tournèrent le dos à leur chef, marchant en direction de la porte de sortie, mais la voix de Takeshi retentit.

_ Hinata ! appela t-il, j'aimerai te parler.

Le cœur de la concernée manqua un battement. Elle avait cru y échapper, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Tenten lança un dernier regard compatissant à la brunette et disparut derrière la grande porte avec les autres. Hinata se retourna vers Takeshi, et s'avança. Elle s'arrêta à la même hauteur que tout à l'heure, et attendit qu'il parle, les yeux baissés. La brunette entendit le brun soupirer bruyamment.

_ Hinata ... que s'est-il passé avec Namikaze ? demanda t-il.

Hinata ne fut pas surprise par la question. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre.

_ Je ... je me suis battu contre lui après qu'Ino se soit évanouie, il m'a finalement ... Assommé, et il est parti ..., expliqua la brunette.

Takeshi la regarda en haussant un sourcil, visiblement en aucune façon satisfait de la réponse de la jeune femme.

_ C'est bizarre ... dans le rapport de Kiba, il est écrit une tout autre version ..., lui expliqua t-il d'un air sévère.

La brunette laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. L'escouade de Kiba était arrivée si vite ? Alors c'est eux qui ont fait fuir Naruto ... et ils les avaient vus !

_ J'attends la vérité, Hinata !

La jeune femme grimaça. Après tout, pourquoi mentir ?!

_ Je ... Ino s'est évanouie ... et ... et Naruto ... m'a plaqué contre le mur et ...

Takeshi attendait avec intérêt la suite de son récit.

_ ... et ... il m'a ... embrassé ... et il est parti.

Takeshi la regarda, outré par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Je n'ai reçu aucun rapport de Kiba ..., avoua Takeshi.

Hinata releva la tête, surprise. Il avait fait exprès ?! Ce dernier se leva brusquement, passant d'une humeur calme, à une grande colère.

_ Comment oses-tu déshonorer notre clan, s'énerva t'il, hors de lui, tomber amoureuse de ce ... cet ...

Takeshi était tellement dégouté et choqué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver le bon mot pour qualifié le blond.

_ ... cet ... ce salaud de Lycan !

La brunette réagit au quart de tour, elle d'habitude si calme, s'emporta.

_ Je ne vous permets en aucun de l'insulter ! s'énerva Hinata.

Takeshi se retourna vers la brunette, encore une fois outré de ses paroles.

_ Quoi ? Tu le défends ? As-tu déjà oublié que tu me dois la vie ?! As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'ils t'on fait ?!

La phrase du brun calma instantanément la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux, triste de devoir se rappeler de cela.

_ Oui mais, murmura t-elle, lui, il ne m'a jamais fait aucun mal ... Naruto ...

_ T'as t-il protégé ?, demanda t-il, t'a t-il aidé cette nuit là ? ...

Hinata laissa échapper une larme silencieuse, qui coula le long de sa joue droite.

_ ... non, répondit t-elle dans un murmure.

_ Qui est venu te sauver cette nuit là, Hinata ... ?

La brunette grimaça. Cela faisait si mal de se souvenir de cette fameuse nuit.

_ ... vous ..., chuchota t-elle.

_ ... qui t'a mordu afin que tu ne souffres plus de ton état ... ?

Hinata laissa couler une seconde larme.

_ ... vous ...

_ ... qui t'a intégré dans notre clan alors que tu appartenais au clan opposé ... ?

_ ... vous ..., sanglota la brunette, à bout de nerf.

Takeshi s'approcha d'Hinata, et essaya les larmes de la brunette d'un geste paternel.

_ Si je t'interdis d'aimer ce Lycan, c'est pour ton bien Hinata ... je suis sure que tu comprends !

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, et hocha la tête.

_ Je sais ... mais ... mais je l'aime ... de ... depuis que ... que je suis petite ... et ..., sanglota t-elle.

_ Je sais Hinata. Mais regarde les choses en face ! lui expliqua Takeshi, pourquoi aimer un homme qui t'a laissé souffrir cette nuit là ?!

Hinata comprenait ce qu'il disait, même si c'était dur à encaisser pour elle.

_ Aller, ne pleure plus, Hinata ! J'espère que notre petite conversation t'a faite réfléchir ... tu peux disposer.

Hinata s'inclina, et sortit de la pièce, les yeux rouges.

_ Vous avez quoi ? demanda t-il.

Les deux Lycans devant lui se regardèrent, craignant la colère de leur chef.

_ On n'a pas pu la ramener, Hiashi, répéta calmement le ténébreux.

Hiashi s'avança vers ses deux Lycans, la colère au visage. Il se posta prés d'eux, et les regarda méchamment.

_ Que faut-il que je fasse, demanda l'Hyuga, pour avoir ce que j'ordonne ?

Les deux Lycans ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant la fin de la discussion.

_ Ramenez-moi la fille de Takeshi, j'avais dit, s'énerva Hiashi, ramenez-moi l'héritière du clan, j'avais dit !

Hiashi regarda tour à tour ses deux Lycan, attendant une explication à leur échec.

_ Parmi les tueurs il y avait Hinata, répondit Naruto.

Cette seule phrase fit disparaitre toute la colère que Hiashi avait pu ressentir ces dernières minutes.

_ ... Hinata ? demanda t-il, une grande inquiétude dans la voix, et ... comment va t-elle ?

Naruto baissa les yeux et répondit.

_ Elle a l'air d'aller bien ...

Hiashi resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

_ Il le fait exprès, lança Sasuke sur de lui.

Naruto regarda son compagnon brun, sans comprendre.

_ Oui, tu as raison, répondit Hiashi en tournant le dos à ses Lycans.

_ Mais, qui ça ? demanda le blondin, complètement perdu.

_ Takeshi Nansac ! s'exclama une voix.

Hiashi se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

_ Te voila enfin, Neji, dit Hiashi en croisant les bras.

Le fameux Neji entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient son oncle et ses deux amis. Malgré la localisation de leur Q.G, les pièces ressemblaient plus à un manoir bien propre qu'à un souterrain. Depuis prés de six-cent ans, les Lycans avaient pris possession d'une partie des souterrains de Konoha. Depuis, ils avaient eu le temps de transformer ces souterrains en petit cocon bien douillet, laissant une ou deux salles en mauvaise état, s'en servant comme prison, ou salle de torture.

_ A chaque fois qu'un Lycan assez puissant, comme Naruto ou Sasuke, sort de nos souterrains, Takeshi envoie Hinata dans les tueurs chargés de le tuer. Il sait très bien, qu'aucun Lycan n'oserait faire du mal à Hinata, et il s'en sert contre nous. Je ne sais pas s'il sait que nous visons sa fille ...

Hiashi se tourna brusquement vers ses deux Lycans, et demanda précipitamment.

_ Avez-vous laissé un indice à ses tueuses ? Avez dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu leur montrer notre intérêt pour l'héritière ?

Naruto et Sasuke réfléchirent quelques instants.

_ Moi, non, répondit Naruto sur de lui.

_ Je me battais avec une des tueuses, et pendant qu'elle était occupée à charger son arme, j'ai voulu prendre l'héritière qui était inconsciente à terre, mais elle m'a arrêté avant. C'est le seul indice que j'ai donné, expliqua Sasuke.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. Si jamais Takeshi se doutait de quelque chose ... Le chef se tourna vers Neji.

_ Le temps nous est compté. Il faut avoir au plus vite la fille de Takeshi. Nous avons déjà échoué, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur ! Neji !

_ Oui, mon oncle, répondit le brun.

_ Si Takeshi sait ce que l'on veut, il va vouloir protéger sa fille en lui interdisant toute sortie. Tu vas donc te rendre directement au manoir des Nansac avec Naruto. Pas la peine d'être plus de deux. Je veux que vous me la rameniez ici et vivante, compris ? Ne partez d'ici que lorsque le soleil se lèvera. Le manoir sera en plein sommeil, ce qui est un atout. Même si vous êtes repérés, aucun vampire ne pourra vous traquer en plein jour.

Neji et Naruto acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce accompagnés de Sasuke.

_ Tu vas voir Nansac. Tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert, murmura Hiashi, plein de colère. Tu m'as volé ma fille ... alors je vais voler la tienne !

_**Amy.**_


	4. L'Hybride

_**Chapitre Quatrième : L'Hybride**_

* * *

><p>_" Le matin approche Hiashi ...<p>

Ce dernier regarda l'homme qui venait de parler, plongeant son regard nacré dans les yeux gris de son interlocuteur.

_ Neji et Naruto doivent déjà être au manoir ... d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Takeshi sait que nous voulons sa fille, expliqua Hiashi, je pense qu'il se doute pourquoi nous la voulons !

Le blond aux yeux gris acquiesça.

_ Il ne m'en a pas fait part, mais je pense aussi cela ...

_ Où est-elle ? demanda Hiashi.

_ Dans sa chambre, Takeshi lui a ordonné de rester au manoir, et de ne pas sortir ..., le blond ricana puis reprit, il a fait poster des tueurs devant la chambre de Tenten, mais je leur ai ordonné de quitter leur poste, prétextant que d'autres tueurs prendront la relève ...

Hiashi sourit, satisfait de son plan.

_ Parfait !

000000000000000000000000000

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses court, ... son souffle est irrégulier ... son cœur bat la chamade ... un cœur qui s'est brisé il y a bien longtemps. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, rosies par le froid, en ce matin d'hiver ... elle sait très bien où ses pieds la guident ... le chemin de fer. Soudain, elle entend un bruit sourd ... un bruit de train. Alors dans un ultime effort, elle augmente la vitesse de sa course ... pas question de rater la chose qui pourrait peut-être la soulager, lui donner la paix éternelle. Elle arrive enfin prés du chemin de fer, et sans hésitation, la jeune fille se place sur les rails ... elle attend ... elle entend le train qui arrive ... elle le voit ... elle arrête de respirer ... et ...

_00000... BAM ...00000_

Tenten se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration saccadée et son visage en sueur. Cela faisait prés de deux-cent ans qu'elle faisait le même rêve, où plutôt, le même cauchemar.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tenten, se murmura t-elle, cela est du passé, et je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire pour elle.

La jolie brune ferma les yeux, et se calma en prenant de longues bouffées d'air. Une fois complètement calmée, elle se leva. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit en soie noire, et malgré ses manches assez longues et larges, et le fait que les vampires ne ressentent aucune température, la brune frissonna. Par reflexe, elle tourna son regard vers la seule fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était fermée, normal ... il faisait jour dehors, et à cette heure, tous les vampires dormaient. La seule chose qui était capable de la faire frissonner, c'était le soleil, les rayons du soleil sur sa peau fragile. Mais suite à ses frissons, une sensation de brulure et de douleur insupportable vous transperce aussitôt le corps. A ces souvenirs, la jeune tueuse eut comme une sensation de froid. Elle s'avança vers son armoire, et à l'intérieur, chercha sa robe de chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle la trouva et l'enfila. Elle était à sortie avec sa chemise de nuit, même matière, même couleur, et même longueur. La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'arrivera jamais à se ré-endormir. Elle posa son regard sur son étagère, où une centaine de livres trônaient. La brune décida alors de se divertir. Elle se dirigea donc vers son étagère, et après une longue réflexion, prit un livre bleu. La jeune femme partit s'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrit le livre à peu prés au milieu, et retira le marque page rouge. Elle commença alors tranquillement sa lecture, quand un bruit dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Par reflexe, elle prit son arme à feu, posée sur sa table de nuit, mais elle se sentit stupide, lorsque le souvenir de son père, disant qu'il posterait des tueurs devant sa porte, lui revint. Toujours son livre en main, elle reposa son arme sur sa table de nuit, et se leva du lit.

_ Je vais leur apprendre à faire autant de bruit en pleine journée, moi ! s'énerva Tenten.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la porte, son livre bleu dans sa main gauche. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa main droite et s'apprêta à s'énerver sur ses tueurs, mais le couloir était vide. Personne, pas âme qui vive.

_ Bizarre ..., murmura t-elle.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme encore trop embrouillée par son cauchemar ne fit pas plus attention et décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. Une fois entrée, elle ferma la porte et se retourna pour enfin retourner à son lit, mais une force l'attrapa et la jeta avec violence sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle voulut crier pour alerter les tueurs, mais la jeune femme sentit son agresseur se mettre à califourchon sur elle et placer une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Lorsque la brune ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement le détenteur de ses beaux yeux nacrés. Prise de panique, elle essaya sans succès de se débattre de l'emprise de son pire ennemi. Ce dernier, voyant que sa proie se débattait, décida d'en finir tout de suite et sortit avec agilité une seringue de son haut blanc. En comprenant les intentions de son agresseur, la jeune femme essaya de se débattre avec plus de violence. Mais voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle décida d'opérer avec les grands moyens. Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent subitement noirs comme la nuit. Soudain, son agresseur grogna de douleur et retira brusquement sa main ensanglantée de la bouche de sa proie. Il regarda une fraction de seconde la bouche de la brune, où deux belles canines venaient de pousser. Tenten profita de l'égarement du jeune homme, et frappa avec son genou l'entre-jambe du brun, qui s'était légèrement relevé. Ce dernier poussa un râle de douleur, sous le coup. Tenten en profita pour se relever et s'approcha en vitesse de sa table de nuit, pour prendre son arme. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna pour viser son agresseur mais celui-ci s'était déjà levé. Il s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse folle, puis frappa le bras armé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'ayant vu venir, tira quand même avant que son arme n'aille s'envoler à travers sa chambre. Rien que le bruit du coup de feu fera alarmer son clan. Le brun attrapa à nouveau la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le lit de celle-ci, se remettant à nouveau à califourchon sur elle en attrapant ses poignets. Tenten recommença à se débattre, ses canines toujours sortis.

_ Lâche-moi, sale Hyuga, s'écria t-elle, toujours en se débattant.

Ce dernier ricana et resserra l'étreinte de ses mains sur les poignets de la brune, qui émit des gémissements de douleur.

_ Voyons Nansac, tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? lui demanda t-il sur un ton ironique.

La brune lui envoya un regard noir, redoublant ses efforts pour se libérer de l'emprise du Hyuga. Ce dernier s'amusait à la regarder se débattre comme une lionne. Il s'approcha du visage de la brune et murmura à son oreille.

_ Tu sais très bien que les vampires purs sont incapables de se défendre lorsque le jour se lève ... En ce moment même, et ce jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, tu es aussi inoffensive qu'une petite chauve-souris blessée !

Le brun embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, remontant à son oreille, puis redescendant plus bas. Une fois arrivé en bas de son cou, l'Hyuga écarta d'une main le tissu noir qui cachait les épaules de la brune. Une fois cela fait, il se remit à embrasser son cou, puis descendit sur ses épaules. Tenten fit une grimace de dégoût et fit bouger ses épaules, pour faire clairement comprendre au brun son mécontentement.

_ Je t'interdis de me toucher, Neji ! Enlève ta sale bouche de Lycan de là ! cria t-elle.

Ce dernier arrêta ses baisers pour regarder sa proie dans les yeux, un sourire au coin. Mais il ne put s'amuser plus longtemps, car il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir. Avec tout le boucan qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas étonnant. Et sans laisser le temps à la brune de comprendre quelque chose, il enroula celle-ci dans les draps de soie noirs du lit. Il fallait qu'il la ramène vivante, et le soleil pourrait la tuer en quelques minutes. Une fois cela fait, il mit "son sac" sur le dos, et tira les rideaux de la fenêtre, laissant entrer le soleil dans cette chambre obscure. Il frappa avec son poing la vitre, qui éclata en mille morceaux. Neji sortit alors par la fenêtre en criant.

_ On dégage !

000000000000000000000000000

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Naruto était assis sur le bord de ce lit. Ce lit aux draps de soie bleu foncé, où dormait une jeune femme au teint pâle, et aux cheveux long et noir bleuté. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le blond la regardait dormir calmement. Elle était couchée sur le coté, enroulée dans ses couvertures. Naruto admira sans retenu son beau visage de porcelaine, qu'il avait longuement caressé autrefois. Son regard azur descendit sur le corps de sa dulcinée, et put remarquer que le genou de celle-ci dépassait des couvertures de soie. Malgré les cris de sa bonne conscience, le blondin ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il prit délicatement le drap de soie, et le tira vers le bas, dévoilant la femme qu'il aimait en tenue de nuit. Elle portait un short court en soie bleu foncé, et un haut à bretelles identique. La brunette remua légèrement dans son sommeil, et murmura.

_ ... mmmmh ... Na ... Naruto ...

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant sa dulcinée dire son nom. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il s'approcha du visage d'Hinata, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette. Il l'embrassa pendant une bonne minute, et sentit avec surprise sa dulcinée répondre à son baiser. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, bien au contraire, il continua à l'embrasser avec passion. Au bout d'un moment, leur baiser devint fougueux et le blond s'allongea sur sa brunette. A bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser et admira son visage. Hinata ouvrit lentement ses yeux nacrés, pour les poser sur son beau blond.

_ Naruto, chuchota t-elle.

Le blond lui sourit et la ré-embrassa avec passion. La jeune femme se laissa aller au baiser, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, le serrant contre elle. Ce dernier passa sa main sous le haut de soie de la brunette. Ce geste fut comme électrochoc pour Hinata, qui réalisa enfin la situation. Et avec une grande force, elle poussa Naruto hors de son lit, puis se releva, enroulant ses draps de soie autour d'elle, voulant se cacher de lui. Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre.

_ Hinata, pourquoi tu ..., commença t-il.

_ Tais-toi ! cria la brunette, rouge de colère.

Naruto fut surpris par le ton que prenait Hinata. Jamais elle n'avait élevé la voix ainsi. Surtout avec lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais celle-ci recula comme s'il avait la peste.

_ Va t-en ! cria t-elle, ne m'approche pas !

_Hinata, calme-toi, répondit le blond d'une voix calme.

_ Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est votre faute si j'ai souffert ! C'est votre faute ! cria t-elle.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça, "Si tu as souffert" ?

Hinata fondit en larmes.

_ C'est votre faute ! C'est ta faute ! pleura t'elle.

Naruto s'approcha vivement d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

_ Comment ça "tu as souffert" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Hina ? Dis-moi ! s'écria t-il en la voyant sangloter.

Hinata le regarda, les yeux humides.

_ Tu ... tu oses ... me poser la ... la question ... ? Alors que ... que c'est père ... qui ... a voulu ... me ... me tuer ..., sanglota t'elle, à bout de force.

Naruto resta choqué par les dernière paroles de la brunette, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, car il entendit Neji crier "On dégage !". Le blondin regarda avec panique Hinata ... alors toute cette histoire serait un malentendu ?

_ Hinata vite, viens avec moi ! s'écria Naruto, on pourra mettre ça au clair avec notre clan, allez viens ! finit-il en lui prenant la main, déterminé.

_ NON ! hurla la brunette, laisse-moi ! Tu veux juste finir le travail et me tuer, c'est tout !

Naruto fut horrifié par ces paroles. Comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde qu'il serait capable de lui faire du mal ?!

_ Mais enfin Hina ! s'énerva t-il à sont tour, tu crois vraiment que je serai capable de te faire du mal ? Que ton père pourrait te faire du mal ?!

_ Père me déteste ! cria t-elle, il m'a détesté le premier jour où je suis venue au monde, Naruto ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, je suis née humaine, et non Lycan.

_ Voyons Hinata, tu sais très bien que ce problème aurait été résolu avec notre mariage !

_ Et bien apparemment cela ne lui a pas suffit puisqu'il a ordonné à Axel lui-même ne me tuer ! Brulée Vive ! hurla la brunette.

Naruto ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car la porte de la chambre d'Hinata s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre des tueurs, ainsi que Takeshi lui-même. Le blond ne s'attarda pas plus et défonça en un seul coup la fenêtre de la chambre, arrachant au passage le rideau, et détala sans demander son reste. La lumière du soleil entra dans toute la pièce, ce qui força tous les tueurs à sortir avec Hinata, puis fermèrent la porte pour empêcher la lumière d'entrer dans le couloir. Takeshi regarda Hinata d'un air paternel et dit :

_ Je suis désolé, Hinata !

_ Non, répondit la brunette, vous aviez raison, ils font tous semblant ... même Naru ... Namikaze ! Ils font semblant de ne rien savoir pour rejeter la faute sur vous ...

Takeshi soupira.

_ Je suis heureux que tu t'en rendes compte ...

Mais Takeshi fut coupé par Kiba et son équipe, qui arrivèrent à leur droite, une grimace torturée sur leur visage.

_ Je suis désolé Takeshi, mais ils ont réussi à enlever Tenten avant notre arrivée, s'excusa Kiba.

Un sentiment de haine passa dans le regard de Takeshi. Ils avaient réussi à lui enlever sa fille, le troisième chef du clan ...

_ Takeshi, interpella Temari qui venait d'arriver en catastrophe dans le couloir avec Ino et Sakura, nous nous occupons de ramener Tenten au manoir, si vous nous donnez ...

_ Non, répondit froidement Takeshi, personne n'ira chercher Tenten.

Tous les tueurs présents dans le couloir s'opposèrent bruyamment à la décision de leur chef.

_ Comment ? s'emporta Sakura, mais nous devons ...

_ Hiashi Hyuga, la coupa t-il, voulait ma fille pour se venger de moi, mais aussi pour qu'elle enfante d'un monstre !

Les vampires se regardèrent, sans comprendre les paroles de leur chef.

_ Comment ça un monstre ? demanda Temari, plus qu'énervée de ne rien comprendre, expliquez-nous enfin !

_ Un hybride, s'écria Takeshi.

Parmi les tueurs présents, certains qui étaient beaucoup plus vieux que d'autres, laissèrent échapper des cris d'horreur et d'indignations.

_ Un hybrid ? demanda Ino, choquée.

_ Un être moitié vampire, moitié Lycan ... la force des deux espèces réunie en un seul enfant ... engendré par le dernier descendant d'Akira Nansac, le premier vampire, et du dernier descendant de Mito Kira, la première Lycan ... soit ma fille et Neji Hyuga. Et si cet enfant prend un jour vie, alors nous tous, vampires, sommes condamnés à périr de sa main !

Tous les vampires présents laissèrent échapper des cris de terreur, accompagnés par des "Dieu tout puissant !"

_ Mais c'est une raison de plus pour aller la chercher bon sang, s'énerva Hinata qui s'était remise de ses émotions.

_ Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va vous sembler cruel, mais cela dépend du bien de notre clan, expliqua Takeshi, très sérieux. Je vais envoyer un groupe de tueurs dans les souterrains de Konoha ... Personne ne sait quand ce sale Lycan va la féconder, alors pour plus de sureté, je vais demander à ce groupe de tueurs de tuer ma fille.

_**Amy.**_


	5. Plan et Faiblesse

_**Chapitre Cinquième : Plan et Faiblesse**_

* * *

><p>Ino et Sakura étaient assises sur les marches froides des escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Elles étaient toujours en vêtements de nuit. Avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, s'habiller devenait secondaire. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient silencieuses ... Takeshi avait désigné le groupe de tueurs de Lisharu pour effectuer la fameuse mission.<p>

_" Je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas difficile pour Lisharu de tuer Tenten ..., murmura Ino, d'une voix mélancolique.

Sakura, elle, acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête.

_ C'est tout à fait dans son intérêt ... à part lui, il n'y a pas d'autre prétendant pour devenir le troisième chef du clan ...

Ino soupira.

_ Quand est-ce qu'ils doivent partir ? demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

_ Dans trois heures environ. Il est presque midi, répondit la fleur d'une voix neutre.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent quelques minutes dans le silence du manoir, assises sur ces marches froides, cherchant une solution inexistante à leurs tourments. Ino sentit des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait tellement vécu de choses avec Tenten ... comment pourrait-elle se résoudre à la laisser à son sort sans réagir ? La jolie blonde ferma ses beaux yeux azur, et laissa ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête.

000000000000000000000000000

__" Viiiiiite ! cria une petite fille blonde._

_Cette dernière courait comme une folle, comme paniquée, vers ses deux amis. Ces derniers, se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais une voix résonna comme un écho derrière la petite blonde, qui courait toujours vers ses deux amis._

__ Espèces de petits garnements ! Je vais vous apprendre à voler les gens en pleine nuit !_

_Les deux gosses comprirent enfin le problème et sans se poser de question, se mirent à crier comme des dératés, commençant une course, fuyant leur poursuivant, suivis par la petite blonde. Ils continuèrent à courir pendant quelques bonnes minutes, et arrivèrent prés d'une barrière, qu'ils enjambèrent comme un rien sortant par la même occasion du champ de pommiers, appartenant à Monsieur Zaku. Une fois sortis du champ, les trois enfants s'affalèrent sur le sol, une respiration saccadée du à leur course. Une fois leur souffle retrouvé, la petite brune aux macarons se mit à rigoler, très vite suivie par la petite blonde et le garçon brun._

__ Si vous aviez vu sa tête ! rigola la blonde, il a vraiment cru que j'allais m'en prendre à ses pommes ! _

__ Si seulement il savait qu'on ne boit que du sang ! rigola à son tour la brunette._

_Les deux autres continuèrent à rigoler pendant un bon moment, puis s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Le garçon brun regarda la petite blonde, et lui demanda :_

__ Tu as réussi à l'avoir, Ino ?_

_La blonde sourit et lui tendit ses deux mains, où un petit poussin jaune était confortablement installé. La brunette s'émerveilla devant ce petit être tout mignon et le caressa, sous ses petits "piou !". Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents, et dit :_

__ Bravo, Ino ! Au moins, maintenant il est en sécurité. Et quand il deviendra une poule, personne ne le tuera pour le manger !_

_Les deux petites filles se mirent à sourire, contentes d'avoir pu sauver un petit poussin sans défense de ces horribles mortels. _

__ C'est aussi grâce à toi, Kiba ! lança la petite brunette en souriant._

__ Tenten a raison, renchérit la petite blonde, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée !_

_Le petit garçon se mit à rougir sous les affirmations des deux petites. Vole d'un poussin, encore une bêtise de plus à leur compte !_

_000000000000000000000000000000_

La jeune femme sourit et murmura :

_ Les trois piments ...

La fleur tourna lentement sa tête vers la blonde. Remarquant la nostalgie soudaine sur le visage de son amie.

_ C'est le nom qu'on vous donnez, non ? demanda la jeune femme, plus pour remonter le morale de son amie qu'autre chose.

La réponse, elle la connaissait. Ino rigola en pensant au trio infernal qu'elle formait avec Tenten et Kiba. Etant jeunes, ils s'amusaient toujours ensemble, faisant les quatre-cent coups. D'ailleurs, Takeshi avait été désespéré par le comportement agité de sa fille unique. La blonde soupira. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Takeshi n'avait jamais montré une quelconque tendresse envers sa propre fille. Toujours à la réprimander lorsqu'elle faisait des erreurs, ou à être indifférent lorsqu'elle faisait bien. Mais Tenten avait toujours dit que ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était que son père soit fière d'elle. Malheureusement, son manque d'amour était présent ! Et tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Mais en ce qui concerne l'amour, la mère est la plus importante pour un enfant. Mais celle de Tenten avait été tué par Hiashi Hyuga ... enfin c'est ce qu'on avait toujours dit ... c'est ce qu'il avait toujours dit ... Takeshi. La blonde sursauta en sentant la fleur se lever brusquement. Elle regarda son amie, sans comprendre son comportement.

_ On ne peut pas la laisser à son sort ! répondit Sakura, déterminée.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Ino, qui se réprimanda pour sa lenteur d'esprit. Elle se leva à son tour, un regard aussi déterminé que celui de la fleur.

_ Tenten nous a toujours aidé ... jamais elle ne nous a laissé tomber ! A nous de lui rendre l'appareil ! s'écria la blonde.

Sakura acquiesça, contente que la blonde soit de son avis.

_ Et puis, commença la fleur, c'est grâce à elle si je suis en vie aujourd'hui ... grâce à elle, si j'ai la joie de vivre, aujourd'hui !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_ Alors, s'écria Hinata, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

Cette dernière était assise sur son lit aux draps de soie bleu foncé, toujours en vêtements de nuit, comme ses autres tueuses présentes dans la chambre. Sakura répondit immédiatement à la brunette, sûr d'elle.

_ On va partir avant le groupe de Lisharu. Ensuite, on pénètre sans se faire repérer dans les souterrains. Si jamais on se fait repéré on jouera sur notre rapidité. On trouve Tenten, on la libère et on l'emmène au manoir sans rien dire à personne. On lui fait un test de grossesse, il est négatif, et le tour est joué ! Des questions ?

Temari et Ino acquiescèrent, totalement confiantes. Mais Hinata lança un regard septique à Sakura.

_ Mais, ... si le test de grossesse est positif ... ? demanda la brunette, qui cassa immédiatement la joie des deux blondes.

Sakura soupira.

_ Mais, enfin ! s'écria t-elle, Tenten ne se laissera jamais toucher par ce Lycan perfide.

_ Sakura a raison, renchérit Ino, Tenten est la plus inaccessible d'entre nous, jamais elle ne se laissera faire !

Temari regarda ses deux amies comme si elles venaient de perdre la boule.

_ Nan mais, vous alors ! s'énerva Temari, vous croyez vraiment que Hyuga va lui demander son avis ?! Vous voulez la définition du mot viol ?!

Hinata se sentit soudainement coupable de traiter indirectement son cousin de violeur. Elle baissa les yeux, et dit d'une petite voix :

_ Neji n'est pas comme ça, Temari ! Ni mon père ... ils n'obligeront jamais Tenten à ...

_ Ouvre les yeux Hinata ! coupa Temari, folle de colère, tu crois vraiment que ton père va sagement attendre que Tenten soit d'accord ? Tu crois vraiment Hinata ? Avec ce qu'il t'a fait tu doutes encore ? Il a ordonné qu'on tue sa fille, brulée vive !

La pauvre brunette ferma ses yeux humides. Elle pouvait encore entendre les rires autour d'elle, sentir l'odeur de sa chair brulée, sentir les flammes dévorer sa peau fragile ...

_ Tout ce qu'il va se passer Hinata, continua Temari, c'est qu'ils vont jeter Tenten dans un de leur cachot crasseux. Ils vont la laisser pourrir quelques jours dans sa cellule afin qu'elle s'affaiblisse. Bien sur par la même occasion, les gardes qui s'occupent des cachots vont profiter d'elle, l'affaiblissant un peu plus. Ce cirque va durer jusqu'à ce que Neji la touche à son tour, pour faire son très cher hybride. Et bien sûr Monsieur Hyuga ne va pas en rester là, et va continuer à se faire plaisir même si son petit hybride est déjà fécondé. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas s'il sait que cet hybride sera un enfant comme les autres qui aura besoin d'une mère et d'un père. Il considère juste cet enfant comme une arme, c'est tout ! Puis, une fois que l'enfant sera né, ils tueront Tenten sans état d'âme.

Hinata s'affala sur son lit. Temari avait raison ! Pourquoi croyait-elle encore en ces personnes qui l'avaient trahi ? Sakura baissa les yeux, consciente de sa naïveté ... les gens étaient beaucoup plus tordus qu'on ne le pensait ! Ino regarda Temari septique et di :

_ Mais Temari … S'ils veulent que ce soit Neji le père, ils ne laisseront pas les gardes la toucher !

Temari soupira.

_ Ino … tu sais qu'il y a les Lycans reproducteurs, et les Lycans non-reproducteurs ?

La blonde regarda Temari, sans comprendre.

_ Je t'explique, soupira Temari, les reproducteurs, donc ceux qui peuvent féconder, ce sont les Lycans purs. C'est à dire les Lycans, nés Lycan. A eux, s'ajoutes les Lycans devenus Lycans par morsure ... mais pas tous. Seuls ceux qui ont été mordu par des Lycans purs sont reproducteurs ! Et c'est à cause de cela qu'ils sont moins nombreux que nous ! Capiche ?

Ino regardait Temari, toujours avec son air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

_ Euh ..., commença Ino, en fait si j'ai bien compris ... Les Lycans qui peuvent faire des gosses sont ceux qui sont nés Lycan, et ceux qui ce sont fait mordre par des Lycans purs ... c'est ça ?

Temari acquiesça en hochant légèrement la tête.

_ Bravo Ino ! Quelle intelligence, ricana Sakura.

000000000000000000000000

Tenten s'était réveillée il y a quelques heures et s'était retrouvée dans un cachot crasseux. Elle était debout, contre le mur taché de sang et de moisissure, attachée par ses bras, qui se trouvaient enchainés au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme essayait en vain de se détacher. Mais que faire face à du métal ?! Il faisait encore jour. Ca, elle pouvait l'affirmer ! L'état de faiblesse qui frappe les vampires purs pendant la journée ne mentait jamais. Mais Tenten n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle passa les minutes suivantes à essayer de se libérer de ses chaines, mais une voix glacée attira son attention.

_ Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire là, ma jolie ?

Tenten dirigea son regard à l'entrée de sa cellule, derrière les barreaux de fer. Elle aperçut deux gardes, un à chaque extrémité de la porte de barreaux. Celui qui lui avait parlé, la regardait d'un regard pas très catholique. Tenten le regarda, écœurée à la simple vu d'un Lycan.

_ Occupe-toi de tes fesses, sale morpion ! lui cracha t-elle.

Le Lycan n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier l'insulte, et se retourna vers la porte pour l'ouvrir avec force. Le second garde regarda son collègue, et lorsque ce dernier voulut entrer dans la cellule de la brune, l'autre garde lui attrapa le bras et s'écria :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Neji a bien précisé qu'aucun mal ne doit lui être fait !

Mais le second Lycan ne put retenir son collègue, car ce dernier se détacha violemment de son emprise.

_ Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, ricana t-il, elle a l'air dégouté de voir un Lycan, je veux juste lui montrer ce qu'un Lycan sait faire ...

En crachant ses sales paroles, le Lycan avait pénétré dans la cellule. Il se mit alors à avancer vers la brune, qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

_ Je vais te montrer, moi, dit-il à la brune en s'arrêtant juste devant elle, que les Lycans te donneront toujours plus de plaisir qu'un de ces vampires arrogants !

La jeune femme, pleine de rage, lui cracha :

_ Si tu oses me toucher, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Le Lycan regarda sa proie avec amusement. Il savait que les Lycans purs étaient faibles en pleine journée ... et ça, il allait en profiter au maximum. Il était impossible à Tenten de contenir sa rage, si ce sale Lycan osait la toucher, elle lui arracherait les yeux. Et puis, Tenten n'était pas vraiment dans une tenue idéale. Etre dans un cachot rempli de Lycans pervers, habillée d'une longue robe de nuit de soie noir, un peu décolleté ... c'était vraiment tenter le diable !

_ En plus, ricana le Lycan en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, j'avais très envie de me faire une vampire pure !

Malgré l'opposition de Tenten, le Lycan se mit à caresser les hanches de la brune, qui laissa un rictus de dégout s'afficher sur son visage. Le Lycan embrassa la brune dans le cou, laissant ses mains se balader sur ses hanches, puis son ventre. Tenten ne pouvait pas bouger, le soleil qui se dressait en maitre à l'extérieur l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, elle se sentait vidée de toute force. Elle sentit les mains du Lycan monter sur sa poitrine. L'homme termina d'embrasser le cou de la brune et entreprit de lui donner un baiser sauvage. Mais lorsqu'il passa sa langue entre les lèvres de Tenten, cette dernière lui mordit la langue et serra ses dents de toutes ses forces, le faisant saigner à mort. Le Lycan cria de douleur, sa langue toujours emprisonnée entre les dents de la vampire. Il resta quelques secondes à crier, lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se déchirer, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, inconscient. La jeune femme cracha avec dégout le morceau de langue resté dans sa bouche. Elle regarda le corps inerte du Lycan et vit des clefs à coté de lui. Tenten soupira de soulagement, et tendit son pied, engourdi par sa faiblesse, pour attraper les clefs, étalées au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes de souffrance, elle réussit à les attraper et essaya avec difficulté de lever sa jambe jusqu'à ses mains enchainées. Les vampires étaient plutôt souples, mais en pleine journée, Tenten ne valait rien. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva à hisser son pied à ses mains, qui attrapèrent les clefs en vitesse. Tenten reposa sa jambe au sol avec un cri de douleur. La faiblesse des vampires purs en pleine journée était un peu compliquée. En réalité, plus le soleil est haut dans le ciel, plus le vampire est faible. Les vampires purs doivent absolument dormir en pleine journée. Pourquoi ? Et bien, car le soleil provoque des douleurs atroces aux vampires purs. Oui, je sais ! Le soleil ne les touche même pas, mais le fait qu'il soit dans le ciel et qu'il éclaire le monde suffit à provoquer ces douleurs horribles. Mais lorsque les vampires dorment, la douleur n'est pas ressentie. Tenten mit la bonne clef dans le cadenas de ses chaines et l'ouvrit. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaines et voulut marcher, mais la douleur tourmenta ses jambes, et la jeune femme tomba à genoux au sol. Tenten regarda ses mains, et vit qu'elles tremblaient ... le soleil devait être au plus haut de sa forme.

_ Oh, c'est pas vr ...vrai, murmura la jeune femme, je me sens ... m ...mal !

Mais Tenten n'abandonnait jamais ! Elle se coucha sur le sol, et se mit à ramper à l'aide de ses bras. Si ses jambes lui faisaient défaut, tant pis ! En avançant vers la porte ouverte de la cellule, Tenten put remarquer que le second garde était parti ... tant mieux ! Elle continua à ramper jusqu'au couloir, où des dizaines de portes similaires à la sienne trônaient. Soudain, elle sentit la douleur envahir ses bras. La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol glacé. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour se mettre sur le dos. Elle gémit en sentant une douleur insupportable parcourir son corps entier. Ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus présents, et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait la nausée ... elle se sentait faible ... elle se sentait mal ! Puis elle entendit une porte se claquer, et des bruits de pas précipités se diriger vers elle. Mais la jeune femme s'en fichait, elle avait mal. Elle respirait fortement, comme si l'air lui manquait. Elle entendit la voix du second Lycan de tout à l'heure.

_ Elle est là, chef !

Tenten vit Hiashi Hyuga, qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant, passer calmement à coté d'elle, et inspecter la cellule, où le Lycan qui avait osé la toucher gisait, la langue coupée. Trois ou quatre Lycans rejoignirent leur chef, lançant des regards craintifs à la brune, observant les prodiges d'une vampire pure en pleine journée.

_ C'est pathétique, cracha Hiashi en observant le cadavre du Lycan, se faire tuer par un vampire pur en plein jour ... à midi en plus ! Une honte pour notre clan !

La jeune femme, de plus en plus mal, se mit à concentrer son attention sur des choses complètement futiles. Comme ses longs cheveux brun étalés sur le sol, ... les faibles mouvements de ses doigts, ... le rythme saccadé de sa respiration, ...

_ L'ennemi est à terre, s'écria une voix.

La jeune femme reconnut tout de suite cette voix ... elle allait avec une touffe de cheveux blond et des yeux bleus rieurs. Etant incapable de tourner la tête, elle attendit de voir la personne qui avait parlé. Puis elle vit le blond aux yeux azur se pencher un peu sur elle.

_ C'est bizarre, dit-il, elle a l'air mal !

Tenten entendit Hiashi soupirer, et réprimander le blond pour son ignorance, lui expliquant la fameuse faiblesse. Après ces explications, le blond fit un grand "Ah Ouais !", qui fit ricaner les Lycans présents. La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues froides. La douleur était insupportable ... c'était trop pour elle !

_ ... tuez-m ...moi, murmura t-elle.

Les Lycans la regardèrent, surpris parce que venait de dire la vampire. Hiashi la regarda, aucune pitié sur son visage de porcelaine.

_ Tuez-moi, s'écria t-elle, je ne peux p..plus supporter la d...douleur ! Pitié !

Le blond la regarda. Il avait pitié d'elle, la pauvre avait l'air de souffrir atrocement!

_ Désolé, répondit fermement Hiashi, je ne peux pas t'offrir cette faveur, Nansac ! J'ai besoin de toi, avant.

La brune ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et sincèrement, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était stopper cette douleur atroce à n'importe quel prix ! Soudain, elle entendit une porte se claquer, la même que tout à l'heure. Le blond ne tourna même pas la tête, débordant de tristesse et de pitié pour cette vampire, qui n'avait rien demandé. Tenten ne pouvait plus supporter, c'était fini, elle avait atteint ses limites. La brune vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision Neji, qui s'accroupit en vitesse à ses cotés. Il mit sa main sur son front glacé et dit :

_ Elle est gelée, si on la laisse comme ça, elle va y rester, mon oncle.

Hiashi acquiesça, et répondit :

_ Je te laisse t'occuper de cette tâche Neji !

Puis le chef du clan partit, suivi par ses Lycans. Seuls Neji et Naruto restèrent prés de la jeune femme. Le Hyuga prit Tenten dans ses bras et se leva, pour se diriger vers la sortie des cachots. Naruto, lui, le suivit en silence.

_**Amy.**_


	6. Les Souterrains 1

_**Chapitre Sixième : Les Souterrains**_

* * *

><p>La jeune femme avait mal ... mal dans tout le corps. Tellement mal, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était. Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son enlèvement, les cachots, ses atroces souffrances ... tout. Elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux, alors elle laissa ses autres sens prendre le dessus. Par pur reflexe, elle monta difficilement sa main tremblante à son cou, où un pendentif en croix trônait. La jeune femme serra avec force sa croix noire, et murmura faiblement :<p>

_" Pitié Seigneur ...

Soudain, Tenten sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son front. Elle soupira de soulagement malgré sa douleur. Cette humidité lui faisait un bien fou. Nombreux furent les vampires purs cédant à ces horribles souffrances. Mais la brune ne voulait pas y laisser sa vie. Elle devait diriger son clan ! Son père avait besoin d'elle ! La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues sèches.

_ Papa, sanglota t-elle, prête à exploser.

Non ! Sakura et les autres viendront la sauver ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici ...

0000000000000000000000000000

__"Qui est-elle, Tenten ? demanda Takeshi d'une voix grave._

_La jeune fille tourna son regard vers son lit, où une jeune femme aux cheveux roses était allongée, inconsciente. Le père regarda sa fille unique, un air de reproche sur le visage._

__ Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de mordre quelqu'un sans l'autorisation d'Akira et du Conseil !_

_La brune soupira._

__ Oui je sais ... mais elle avait l'air si triste père ..._

_Le chef du clan soupira à son tour._

__ Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu t'occupes trop des humains, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, finit-il en se retournant pour partir._

__ Attendez, Père ! s'écria la jeune fille brune en se relevant._

_L'homme s'arrêta afin d'écouter sa fille. Tenten savait parfaitement que si la situation était favorable à son père, il pourrait accepter n'importe quoi ... même ce qu'elle désirait fortement depuis quelques temps._

__ Laissez-moi former une élite de tueurs !_

_Le brun leva un sourcil._

__ Une élite ? demanda t-il intéressé._

__ Oui !_

_Takeshi soupira, devinant les projets de sa fille unique._

__ Encore des humains meurtris par la vie …_

__ S'il vous plait, père! Vous verrez ... Vous serez fier de moi !_

_0000000000000000000000000_

La jeune femme hurla brusquement. La douleur était atroce, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle préférait mourir maintenant, que de souffrir. Soudain, à son plus grand soulagement, la jeune femme sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle se sentit partir.

_ Ca y est ... je meurs ...

Puis plus rien ... le néant.

Neji retira avec douceur la seringue du bras de la vampire, lorsque tout le produit s'était introduit dans le sang de la brune. Il posa la seringue sur sa table de nuit, et boucha une bouteille de verre où une étiquette indiquait "Somnifère". Il retira le linge humide du front de la brune, qui semblait paisible, et le posa. Il retourna son regard vers Tenten, allongée sur l'immense lit double aux draps de soie bleus. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, l'Hyuga promena son regard sur le corps de la vampire, laissant à ses yeux le plaisir d'admirer des formes parfaites. Mais il fut interrompu par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le chef du clan. Ce dernier fixa durement la vampire endormie, et dit :

_ Tu l'as endormi ... bien. Maintenant, fait ce que tu as à faire, Neji ...

_ Bien, mon oncle, répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte, où son ainé venait de sortir, tel un fantôme avide de vengeance.

Neji posa sa main blanche sur la poignée de la porte, s'assurant qu'elle était bien fermée. Son autre main se posa sur le verrou, qu'il tourna d'un geste habile. L'Hyuga se retourna vers le lit, et s'assit au bord de ce dernier, fixant avec envie la vampire endormie.

000000000000000000000000

_DES INTRUS !_

_ Merde ! s'écria Ino.

Sakura laissa un affreux grognement de colère sortir de sa bouche. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les quatre tueuses fouillaient ces satanés souterrains, et toujours aucune trace de Tenten. Et pour leur plus grand bonheur, les Lycans s'étaient aperçus de leur présence ! Les jeunes femmes courraient maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Ino sentit l'élastique noir qui tenait ses cheveux d'or glisser. Sans arrêter sa course, elle le détacha d'un geste habile et se recoiffa tranquillement.

_Dis moi Ino, demanda soudainement Hinata, tu es une vampire pure, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune blonde regarda son amie et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois en forme à une heure pareil ? D'habitude tu te précipites dans ton lit pour dormir et ne pas sentir la douleur !

_ Oh ! s'écria la blonde, tu parles de la faiblesse des vampires purs. Et bien, récemment Kiba à trouver une association d'espèces chimiques, qui nous permet de ne plus ressentir ces douleurs. On utilise ce truc lorsque l'on a une mission en pleine journée. C'est comme un vaccin. Kiba m'en a fait un avant de partir !

_ OK ! s'écria Temari, je me demandais aussi !

_ C'est bizarre, déclara Ino, ils ont criés aux intrus, mais personne ne nous attaque ...

_ C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas les intrus, expliqua Sakura en tournant à une intersection.

Temari se mit à rire de bon cœur.

_ C'est l'équipe de Lisharu qui s'est faite découverte, à tous les coups !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, lorsque les jeunes femmes arrivèrent aux parties "luxueuses" des souterrains. Sans arrêter leur course, elles admirèrent avec attention la décoration, qui faisait un peu penser à celle de leur château, en beaucoup moins lugubre. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose s'arrêta brusquement, très vite imitée par ses tueuses.

_ Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda Hinata en replaçant correctement sa frange, légèrement décoiffée.

_ On va se séparer ! déclara Sakura en rechargeant son arme à feu, on a assez tourné en rond dans ce trou à rat !

Les tueuses se trouvaient dans une salle circulaire, où une multitude de portes trônaient. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de toutes les faire. Il fallait se séparer, et aller vite !

_ On ira beaucoup plus vite. N'oublions pas que notre objectif est de trouver Tenten avant ce salaud de Lisharu, mais aussi de prouver à Takeshi qu'elle n'est pas enceinte !

Ses tueuses acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ On va se répartir les tâches ... Ecoutez-bien ...

00000000000000000000000

Neji ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser une dernière fois l'épaule gauche de la jeune vampire, avant de remonter le tissu noir sur ses épaules frêles. Le Lycan se leva du lit, en reboutonnant très calmement sa tunique blanche. L'alarme avait été donné ... des intrus ont pénétré dans l'enceinte des souterrains.

_ Surement des vampires, murmura Neji pour lui même.

Ils veulent surement reprendre leur héritière chérie. Neji laissa un ricanement sinistre sortir de sa bouche.

_ Ces abrutis croient vraiment au père Noël !

Le brun entendit les draps du lit se froisser. Il se retourna vers ce dernier, fixant la jeune brune s'étirer comme un chat. Le Lycan jeta un œil à sa montre, pour constater qu'il était seulement quinze heures et demi. La vampire n'était pas encore dangereuse, aucune inquiétude à avoir. Le soleil était encore trop présent pour que la jeune femme reprenne ses forces. Neji s'avança vers le lit et grimpa sur celui-ci, s'approchant de la vampire qui reprenait ses esprits. Il s'allongea sur elle, posant ses mains de part et d'autre sa tête. Tenten fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas où elle était.

_ Enfin réveillée !

La jeune brune ouvra subitement les yeux, pour apercevoir l'Hyuga penché au-dessus d'elle, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Tenten laissa échapper un grognement, et essaya de bouger, mais ses gestes étaient faibles et inutiles.

_ Pousse-toi, sale fumier ! s'écria t-elle, ne pouvant se défendre qu'à travers la parole.

Le brun ricana. La voir si furieuse le comblait de joie. Brusquement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Cette dernière voulut tourner la tête pour le faire arrêter, mais ses gestes étaient réduits. Neji continua son baiser, le rendant fougueux. La brune se laissa alors aller, renonçant à se débattre du Lycan. Mais de grands coups de feu se firent entendre, ce qui brisa le baiser passionné de Neji, qui sursauta. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant la porte de sa chambre, puis se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers une table, où une multitude d'armes trônaient. La jeune brune le regarda prendre ses armes et les charger. Elle afficha un sourire radieux, et lui dit malicieusement :

_ Ils viennent me chercher !

Le brun se retourna vers elle, et rigola.

_ Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, mon amour !

Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre, ce qui réveilla quelque peu le brun, qui se dirigea vers la vampire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda t-elle sur ses gardes.

Neji ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_**Amy.**_


	7. Les Souterrains 2

_**Chapitre Septième : Les souterrains 2**_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. Plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'était pas venu. Plus de deux semaines qu'elle faisait la morte. Pourquoi ?<p>

_ ... Shika ! ...

Un jour elle est très démonstrative, et le lendemain, elle vous bannie de sa vie comme si vous n'étiez rien.

_ ... Oh !

Comment réagir à ça ? Il faut dire aussi que sa situation n'est pas vraiment celle de quelqu'un de normal ! Elle est très spéciale.

_ ... Eh, je te parle !

_Mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais la revoir ... dans peu de temps. Ou alors, c'est surement mon subconscient qui me joue des tours !_

_ Shikamaru ! s'écria une jeune femme blonde.

L'homme brun répondant à ce prénom sursauta violemment, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants venait de le réveiller. Il était debout, face à son casier, où une plaquette argentée indiquait "Nara Shikamaru". Son front était posé contre le casier froid, comme si son cerveau réclamait une pause. Il fronça les sourcils, et se redressa, pour se retourner vers la jeune femme blonde, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant. Le brun fit une grimace en se massant la nuque à l'aide de sa main gauche.

_ Quoi ? demanda t-il d'un ton lassé.

La blonde lui fit un grand sourire, et lui demanda :

_ Alors ? Comment s'est passé l'opération de Madame Kizaru ?

_ Bien, bien, répondit Shikamaru en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche afin de la faire craquer.

_ Et la petite fille de huit ans ? Tu as eu du mal à lui faire son anesthésie ?

Le brun soupira, et se retourna vers son casier, en enlevant sa blouse blanche, où le symbole de l'hôpital de Konoha régnait.

_ Non, répondit le brun d'un ton neutre, tu sais avec les gosses faut passer la pommade et les mettre en confiance ...

La blonde regarda Shikamaru, un regard admiratif collé au visage.

_ Shika tu es un homme exceptionnel, je suis sur que tu serais un père formidable ! s'écria t-elle, moi aussi je voudrais des enfants, plein d'enfants ! Au moins ... quatre ou cinq !

Le brun ricana, tout en rangeant ses affaires de travail dans son casier.

_ Et bien ! Bonne chance au géniteur ! s'exclama t-il.

La jeune blonde fit un petit rire timide.

_ Tu sais Shika ... toi et moi on pourrait ...

L'homme claqua fortement la porte de son casier, ce qui coupa la parole à la blonde.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais quelqu'un, s'énerva t-il, fiche-moi la paix, bon sang !

La blonde sentit les larmes lui monter, mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre, et sortie calmement de la pièce réservée au personnel. Shikamaru ferma son casier à clef et regarda sa montre. Il était quatre heures moins cinq, il avait fini son service pour aujourd'hui. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, où la pluie tapait durement. Le ciel était gris et les rues étaient inondées. Quel temps pourri !

_ Shika tu es un homme exceptionnel, ricana une voix derrière lui.

L'homme sursauta pour la deuxième fois et se retourna vivement. Il ne put rien dire, car des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec passion. En reconnaissant la douceur de ces lèvres, le brun referma ses bras sur le dos de la personne et rendit à cette dernière son baiser. Ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser, au moins une dizaine de minutes. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Shikamaru se recula et put admirer les cheveux d'or et les magnifiques yeux émeraude de sa belle. Il put aussi constater avec énervement que cette dernière était trempée. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écria :

_ Ca va pas non ?

La jeune blonde fronça à son tour les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? demanda t-elle, je viens te voir et tu trouves à râler ?!

_ Tu es trempée ! Tu vas tomber malade !

La blonde fit taire sa colère, pour laisser une expression attendrie, naitre sur son visage.

_ Mais Shika ... je suis immortelle, rigola t-elle, ... je ne peux pas tomber malade.

_ Oui, je sais ... mais j'avais besoin de te crier dessus, pour évacuer ...

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il subissait par sa faute. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Mais en même temps, c'était leur choix ... à tous les deux.

_ Je suis désolée Shika, mais je suis venue pour une urgence, se reprit la blonde.

Le brun soupira. Il avait pensé un moment qu'elle venait pour lui ... rien que pour lui ... et pour leur secret. Mais il s'était apparemment trompé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le ton employé par le brun fit un mal fou à la blonde, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Pour l'instant, ses problèmes personnels passaient après.

_ Un test de grossesse !

Shikamaru crut un instant que ses oreilles avaient dérapés, mais vu le regard gêné de la blonde, le brun comprit que ses oreilles étaient parfaitement opérationnelles.

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi ! s'empressa de dire la blonde.

Shikamaru sentit un grand poids sur ses poumons s'évaporer. Quel idiot !

_ Je te donne ça tout de suite, Tema !

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata avait les yeux fermés. Elle prenait garde à chaque bruit, chaque odeur, qui pourrait trahir l'arrivée d'ennemis. Ennemis, qu'elle attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes, debout, collée au mur, dans l'ombre d'une intersection. Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme et concentrée. Mais à cet instant précis, ... son cœur devenait complètement fou. Il battait encore, encore et encore, toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine. Des images défilées en boucle dans sa tête. Sa main blanche, un revolver, et une tête blonde. Elle aurait forcément à se battre contre des Lycans ... et plus particulièrement contre lui. Mais pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Le tuer ... lui ?!

_ Jamais je ne pourrais ... jamais ..., murmura t-elle pour elle-même, ma raison m'ordonne de le tuer, mais si je le fais ... mon cœur ne pourra pas le supporter !

La brunette était dans ses pensées ... trop dans ses pensées ... tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne sentit pas le groupe de Lisharu passer en flèche devant elle, fuyant un groupe de Lycans, qui repéra tout de suite la brune. Cette dernière ne se rendit compte de la chose, qu'une fois son bras lapidé par des griffes acérées. Sous la violence du choc, la jeune femme alla s'écraser contre le mur, pour retomber durement au sol. Hinata tâta son étui, mais son fameux révolver avait volé avec elle, et avait atterri elle ne sait où. La jeune femme voulut se relever pour être prête à se défendre, mais son bras lui fit atrocement mal, et sous la douleur, elle se replia sur elle-même. La bande de Lycans avaient cessé de poursuivre le groupe de Lisharu, et avait apparemment décidé de s'amuser à martyriser la brunette. Les cinq Lycans se regroupèrent autour d'elle et la regardèrent en ricanant. Hinata tenait son bras lapidé dans sa main. Elle avait mal, très mal ... et grâce à son incompétence, le groupe de Lisharu avait pris de l'avance.

_ Mais regardez-moi cette pauvre petite ..., s'exclama un des Lycans en rigolant, suivi pas le groupe entier.

Ces rires ... Hinata se rappelait de ces rires ... ces rires sinistres, sadiques, et humiliants ... les mêmes que cette nuit là ... la jeune femme sentit la peur la gagner lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un d'entre eux ... Axel ... le bras droit de son père ... celui qui avait allumé ces flammes ... ces flammes qui avaient dévoré sa chair ...

0000000000000000000000000000000

_L'homme aux cheveux rouge alluma sa torche, et se retourna vers l'assemblée ... une assemblée de personnes, de Lycans plus précisément ... enfin, ça, elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Mais des personnes connaissant l'existence des immortels, et regardant avec satisfaction Axel, qui était le bras droit de son père ... seuls des Lycans pouvaient répondre à l'appel._

_Hinata était attachée à un bûcher, elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais les cordes avec lesquelles elle était attachée, étaient vraiment solides. La brunette avait peur. Il y a quelques mois tout le monde l'aimait, tout son clan l'aimait, Naruto l'aimait ! Mais aujourd'hui, elle se retrouve sur un bûcher. Les Lycans, l'accusant de traitresse à tort. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et Naruto ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il dans l'assemblée, satisfait de son sort ? Axel s'était avancé vers elle, torche en main, et avait déclaré :_

__ Tuons le mal, tuons le pêcher. Cette fille est humaine ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être l'héritière de notre clan. Hiashi a décidé de sacrifier sa fille pour le bien de notre clan !_

_L'assemblée avait applaudis avec enthousiasme. Axel avait alors regardé la brunette terrifiée, droit dans les yeux :_

__ Si tu veux, je peux te sauver des flammes. Tu as déclaré il y a quelques mois que tu ne voulais plus t'unir à Naruto. Et sans ce mariage, tu n'es qu'une humaine pathétique ! Mais moi, je te veux. Epouse-moi, et tu seras sauve._

_Hinata sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Malgré son refus, la Hyuga n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son Naruto une seule seconde. Elle connaissait les remarques désobligeantes, les regards haineux, et les blagues ridicules que les membres du clan offraient à son amant au sujet de sa pathétique fiancée. Elle avait fait ce choix pour offrir à son amour une chance de trouver mieux qu'elle … après tout, il avait accepté d'être son fiancé alors qu'ils avaient à peine douze ans … ce genre de promesse enfantines étaient rarement respectées ! Hinata savait parfaitement qu'il avait tenu sa promesse par pure gentillesse, et surtout par pur héroïsme. Lui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il ne revenait jamais sur une parole donnée ne pouvait pas tout à coup refuser finalement de faire ce qu'il avait promis à la petite Hinata. Mais maintenant il était libre de sa stupide promesse et pouvait épouser qui bon lui semblait. _

__ JAMAIS ! avait-elle crié, en larme._

_Axel fronça les sourcils de colère._

__ Alors meurs, fille d'Eve, la pécheresse !_

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_**Amy.**_


	8. La Souffrance de Sakura

_**Chapitre Huitième : La Souffrance De Sakura**_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que les deux vampires fouillaient de fond en comble les parties luxueuses des souterrains, et toujours rien. Sakura posa sa tête contre le mur orné de papier peint rouge et noir, asseyant de calmer sa respiration saccadée en fermant fortement les yeux.<p>

_" C'est pas vrai, s'écria t'elle en frappant avec force le mur de son poing droit.

Ino soupira bruyamment et s'adossa au mur en face d'elle, complètement désespérée.

_ Elle est forcément quelque part, grogna t-elle, Merde !

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent là, à chercher une solution peut être inexistante à leur problème. C'est impossible, elle devait être quelque part ! Avant de se quitter, les quatre tueuses avaient décrétées que si l'une d'entre elles trouvait Tenten, elle devait biper les autres, et sans tarder, tout le monde rentrerait au manoir. Car plus elles restaient dans les souterrains, plus le risque de se faire découvrir était grand, et plus leur vie à toutes étaient en danger. Elles étaient en plein cœur du repère de l'ennemi, là où les plus dangereux Lycans demeuraient et malgré le fait qu'elles étaient quatre . . . si jamais elles étaient amenées à être découverte, la partie serait terminée pour elles ! Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas fini de fouiller ce satané souterrain !

_ Il nous reste encore des chambres à faire, s'écria la rose, rechargeant son arme d'un coup sec.

La jeune blonde leva la tête vers son amie et acquiesça. Sakura avait le don pour motiver les autres et Ino la remercia silencieusement pour cela.

_ On va la retrouver, répondit la blonde, en se dirigeant vers le couloir où des centaines de portes trônaient. Je le jure devant Dieu !

Les deux femmes s'élancèrent alors dans une course infernale, dévalant le couloir à pleine vitesse. Les portes s'ouvraient à la volée les unes après les autres et se refermaient aussi vite qu'elles avaient été ouvertes après que les deux jeunes femmes se soient assurées que les pièces étaient bien vides. Parfois, elles criaient le nom de leur amie, plus pour s'encourager que pour attendre une réponse. Au bout du couloir, elles ouvrirent la dernière porte avec espoir . . . mais rien. Sakura mit son poing devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de colère. La blonde grogna et sortit de la pièce comme pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Une fois sortie elle cogna avec violence le mur, comme si ce geste allait soudainement tout arranger. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un long moment sans bouger, sans parler . . . elles avaient tout fouillé et pourtant aucune trace de Tenten. Sakura sortit à son tour de la pièce lorsqu'Ino leva brusquement la tête, en plissant avec dégout son nez fin.

_" Ça empeste le Lycan tout à coup . . ., murmura t-elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne put faire ou dire quoi que ce soit car un Lycan noir de grosse taille se jeta violemment sur elle sans aucune retenue, la faisant tomber à terre. Surprise, Sakura sursauta mais se reprit en sortant son arme pour tirer avec précision sur le Lycan, qui enfonça violemment ses crocs dans le cou de son amie. Cette dernière cria sous la douleur et au bout d'une seconde sentit la masse au-dessus d'elle se dégager pour fuir au pas de course, en s'enfonçant dans le couloir lugubre que les deux jeunes femmes venaient de passer. En voyant tout ce sang couler de la gorge de la blonde, la rose paniqua et se précipita sur elle pour poser avec force sa main blanche sur la plaie béante et ensanglantée. La blonde avait mal, très mal ... à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'un Lycan la mordait avec une telle sauvagerie ! D'habitude elle sentait les Lycans arriver de loin et évitait toujours leurs attaques puissantes et mortelles. Ino sourit légèrement en sentant le sang dégouliner de sa bouche fine.

_ C'était bien un ... Lycan pur ... il m'a eu si facilement ...

_ Chut ! Garde tes forces au lieu de parler pour rien dire !, la gronda Sakura en examinant l'ampleur des dégâts, ta blessure est assez profonde ta guérison va prendre plus de temps que d'habitude.

_ T'inquiète pas pour moi !, s'écria Ino en crispant le visage sous la douleur, ça va se refermer ... cet enfoiré doit savoir où se trouve Tenten ! Vite, je te rejoindrai quand ma blessure aura cicatrisée ... rattrape-le !

Sakura hocha vivement la tête, se leva en vitesse et courut avec rapidité en s'engouffrant dans le couloir lugubre. Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment et sa respiration devenait saccadée ... la colère avait pris possession d'elle ! Ce Lycan ... grand et imposant, noir et sombre ... ses yeux noir et perçants ... elle le reconnaitrait entre mille ! La rose sentit ses souvenirs revenir à la surface pour la tourmenter. Ce Lycan avait toujours été sur son chemin. Il était même la cause de tous ses tourments, de toutes ses souffrances ... en vérité il était toute sa vie ... de A à Z. Malgré elle, des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs qu'elle s'était promis d'oublier pour toujours ...

000000000000000000000000000000

__» Hinata ... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ? pleura la rose en passant délicatement sa main sur la joue creuse et pâle de son amie._

_La jolie brunette sourit très faiblement et posa ses yeux vides vers le plafond blanc de sa chambre._

__ Je n'ai pas ma place ...dans ce manoir, murmura t-elle très faiblement d'une voix brisée, ni dans la vie ... de ... Naruto ..._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? paniqua la rose en essuyant les larmes naissantes de son amie, Naruto t'aime ... et ton père aussi ! Oh ma pauvre Hinata, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?_

__ Je n'ai plus ... la volonté de ... vivre, tu sais ..._

_Sakura la regarda de travers. Puis en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait insinuer, la jeune femme prit peur._

__ Oh par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu refuses de t'alimenter et que ..._

__J'ai été violé ... Sakura, chuchota t-elle très faiblement en laissant des larmes de souffrance couler sur ses joues, et ... je suis ... enceinte._

_Sakura eut comme un coup violent sur la tête. Elle était tellement choquée et surprise que les mots ne viennent pas ... le silence gagna alors la pièce._

__ Si jamais ... Naruto et père ... le savent, je ... je serai comme ... une traitresse. Et il faut dire ... que je n'ai pas ... du tout la force ... de tuer ce fœtus. Alors je n'ai pas ... d'autres choix ... que de me supprimer._

_Les larmes de la rose redoublèrent brusquement. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi triste et injuste._

__ Idiote ! Tu as pensé à ton père ? Et à Naruto ?, s'emporta t-elle légèrement._

__ Mon père s'en contrefiche ... Sakura ... je suis humaine, et il ... il hait les humains ... et Naruto je ... ne serai pas une grande perte ... pour lui._

__ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?_

__ ... tu n'es peut-être pas ... au courant, mais ... j'ai délaissé l'homme que j'aimais ... pour lui en faire aimer une autre ...il sera heureux avec ... cette fille, Yuka. Elle lui tournait autour ... et moi je lui ai annoncé il y a ... quelques mois ... que c'était finit lui et moi ...il sera heureux, je le sais._

_Sakura serra fortement la main d'Hinata en explosant en sanglots. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tourne ainsi ? Leur histoire avait tellement bien commencé ... pourquoi fallait-il que cela finisse ainsi ?!_

__ Va, Sakura. Mon clan est parti pour ... massacrer les vampires ... ils pensent que Takeshi est l'auteur du feu ... qui a brulé le manoir Uchiwa, ... ton manoir. Il y a un bal ... au Palais du roi ... on peut encore éviter ... ça._

_La rose crispa son visage de colère. C'était ces sales Lycans qui étaient à l'origine de tout ça ! Comment pouvaient-ils laisser leur princesse dans cet état ? Comment Naruto pouvait laisser la femme qu'il aimait se détruire sous ses yeux sans chercher à en connaitre la cause, pour ensuite filer dans les bras d'une autre ? Et Hiashi ... abandonner la chair de sa chair ! Et son mari ..._

_Sakura ne comprit que trop bien la situation dans laquelle elles étaient toutes les deux. La fin était inévitable. Dans un élan de courage, elle embrassa délicatement le front de la brune et lâcha sa main pour se lever et partir de la pièce. Avant de sortir elle lança un dernier regard à son amie._

__ Courage Hinata ... on se reverra de l'autre coté ..._

_La jeune femme courut aussi vite qu'elle put et trouva un cheval pour se lancer dans une course infernal afin d'atteindre le château royal le plus vite possible. Toute cette mascarade avait assez duré ! C'était l'heure des comptes à présent._

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

Sakura entra avec rapidité dans un couloir qui semblait être les cachots de ces souterrains. Elle dissimula son corps dans l'ombre d'un pilier de pierre afin de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Il était là, elle le sentait ... Cette odeur si masculine et virile lui rappelait bien d'autres souvenirs oubliés.

_» Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça finisse ainsi hein ? lança une voix masculine et froide au bout du couloir.

La jeune femme ne sursauta pas ... elle ne fit rien à vrai dire. En fermant les yeux pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur, elle sortit lentement de l'ombre pour laisser au Lycan le loisir de la regarder à sa guise.

_ Ca faisait longtemps, murmura le Lycan en fixant sa victime de ses yeux noirs corbeau, Madame Uchiwa ...

_ Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Lycan s'avança lentement sous les quelques rayons de soleil que les murs de pierre fissurés n'arrivaient pas à stopper. Il rit légèrement et passa la main sur son torse nu en montrant significativement la bague qui trônait à sa main gauche.

_ Pourtant c'est bien ton nom ... Sakura Uchiwa.

De rage, la rose courut soudainement vers lui en rechargeant son arme à feu. Arrivée à mi-distance, elle s'arrêta et commença à tirer le plus de balles qu'elle pouvait sur lui. Ce dernier ne broncha même pas et continua à la fixer froidement. Une fois son chargeur vide, la jeune femme resta surprise de l'inefficacité de ses balles. Pourquoi restait-il de marbre ? Ce n'était pas des balles d'argent mais ... cela devrait au moins le blesser et le faire souffrir un peu !

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t-il en s'avançant un peu alors qu'elle reculait pour rester à bonne distance de son adversaire, tu veux me voir mourir, tu veux me tuer ?

La colère de Sakura arriva brusquement à son apogée. Alors c'était ça la tactique de Sasuke Uchiwa ? Prendre les gens par les sentiments pour mieux les poignarder une fois qu'ils ont le dos tourné ? C'était complètement écœurant ! Poussée une fois de plus par la colère, la jeune femme lâcha violemment son arme et se jeta avec sauvagerie sur son mari, crocs sortis. Sous le choc, ils roulèrent tous deux jusqu'à la grille d'une cellule, qui s'écroula sous la force du choc, pour finir leur course contre le mur de pierre qui trembla. Positionnée sur le corps de l'Uchiwa la rose essayait tant bien que mal de le mordre, mais malgré son statut de vampire elle n'avait pas autant de force qu'un Lycan. L'Uchiwa essaya de maitriser sa femme sans la blesser, mais lorsqu'il vit que cette tâche était impossible, il la propulsa avec force contre le mur qui s'écroula violemment sous le poids de la jeune femme. La lumière envahit alors soudainement la cellule. Se rendant compte de son erreur, Sasuke se releva en vitesse et se précipita vers le corps inanimé de Sakura. Sans attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la cellule pour la déposer dans l'ombre d'un pilier du couloir. En observant son visage pâle, l'Uchiwa remarqua que le soleil avait déjà commencé à ronger légèrement l'épiderme fragile de sa femme. Prie d'un élan de tendresse, il caressa doucement le visage de Sakura en murmurant :

_ Je trouverai celui qui a osé te transformer . . . je te le promets. Je le tuerai !

_**Amy.**_


	9. Révélations Douloureuses

**_Chapitre neuvième : Révélations douloureuses_**

_La petite Hinata était recroquevillée contre un des nombreux arbres de la forêt, complètement désespérée et en pleure. Le château où elle vivait ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'içi, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas. La brunette redoubla ses pleurs en repensant à toutes ces personnes qui la détestaient. Ces regards de mépris, ces rires moqueurs, ces phrases sarcastiques, … Personne ne l'aimait et elle le savait, car contrairement à tous les membres de son clan, Hinata était humaine. De ce fait, elle avait toujours été toute seule. Lorsque son clan allait chasser en forêt, elle était la seule à rester au château. Lorsqu'elle devait manger elle s'installait dans cette immense salle à manger et dînait seule. Lorsque les membres de son clan s'amusaient entre eux, la petite brunette devait toujours s'écarter pour éviter de se faire blesser. Les lycans ne dorment que très rarement, alors qu'elle … Hinata sentit à nouveau ses larmes redoubler. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, isolée de tous, sans arrêt accablée par les remarques désobligeantes de son père et les regards dédaigneux des membres de son clan. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, une bonne fois pour toute ! Si personne ne voulait d'elle alors il fallait qu'elle parte vivre chez les humains, là où était sa place. Déterminée, la petite Hinata sécha en vain ses larmes et retourna d'un pied ferme au château Hyuga afin de rassembler ses affaires. Personne ne risquerait de la retenir car personne ne se souciait de ce qu'elle faisait ou d'où elle allait. C'est avec cette pensée amère qu'elle atteignit sa chambre à l'étage et qu'elle emballa prestement quelques vêtements. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Une fois cela fait, la Hyuga sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa gentiment mais fermement le bras pour la retenir._

__ Hinata, sourit le blondin de toutes ses dents, tu viens jouer ?_

_Sentant tout à coup son cœur battre la chamade, la fillette rougit et baissa un peu la tête, voulant cacher son visage où ses larmes avaient coulé quelques minutes plus tôt._

__ Non Naruto, répondit-elle doucement, je ne peux pas jouer avec toi. Père ne veut pas._

_La phrase de la petite brune fit grimacer le lycan, qui afficha un air suppliant._

__ Hiashi m'a dit que je pouvais jouer avec toi, lui lança t-il en la fixant de ses yeux azur, je ferai attention je ne te ferai pas mal, promis !_

__ Je suis désolée, lui répondit-elle en se dégageant doucement de son emprise, mais la dernière fois tu m'as fait mal et père était furieux._

_Naruto sentit tout à coup la souffrance le tourmenter._

__ Jamais je ne te ferai du mal, se défendit-il, je n'ai pas fait exprès c'est la vérité !_

_La petite Hyuga sourit tendrement._

__ Je le sais bien, lui répondit-elle en finissant de descendre entièrement les escaliers, c'est pas ta faute._

_Hinata sentit une fois de plus ce poids infâme écraser ses frêles épaules de porcelaine. Le blondin était le seul à afficher clairement un certain intérêt pour elle et voulait sans cesse qu'ils jouent ensemble, et à chaque fois il finissait par la blesser, gravement ou non._

__ C'est moi qui ne suis pas à ma place …_

__ Hinata ! appela fermement le chef du clan en apparaissant tout à coup en haut des escaliers._

_La brunette baissa brusquement les yeux en sentant le regard glacial de son père sur elle. Il ne faisait jamais attention à elle, mais lorsqu'il montrait un quelconque intérêt c'était généralement pour la gronder ou être désagréable avec elle._

__ J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, lança Hiashi sans émotion, désormais tu ne seras plus un poids inutile pour le clan, finit-il en descendant lentement les escaliers._

_La petite brune sentit son cœur se serrer encore une fois. « Inutile » voilà le mot qui lui correspondait à merveille ! Elle serra inconsciemment le sac qu'elle avait pris afin de rassembler ses quelques affaires et se rappela avec soulagement le désir qui l'avait animé de partir loin d'ici. Oui, peu importe ce que son père allait lui raconter, une fois qu'il aurait fini elle partirait sans regret et ne reviendrait jamais !_

__ Humaine ou pas lorsque tu deviendras une femme tu pourras avoir des enfants, lui expliqua t-il en prenant avec affection le petit Naruto resté dans les escaliers par les épaules. Naruto est désormais ton fiancé, plus tard vous vous marierez._

_La petite Hinata sursauta violemment. Son père voulait qu'elle se marie avec Naruto ? Naruto … son Naruto ?_

__ Mais père je … je …, bégaya t-elle en sentant tout son corps trembler._

__ Comme ça on sera toujours ensemble, lança brusquement le petit blondin apparemment ravi de la nouvelle, je resterai toujours avec toi pour te protéger parce-que tu es toute fragile !_

_La fillette rougit brusquement aux paroles du blondin qui souriait de toutes ses dents._

__ Tu as entendu ? demanda son père avec autorité en lâchant les épaules de son protégé, à partir de maintenant tu resteras avec Naruto. Je ne veux pas te voir loin de lui, il s'occupera de toi. Et quand vous serez mariés vous aurez des enfants … Lycans, précisa t-il fermement faisant comprendre à sa fille qu'il ne voulait plus d'humain dans son clan._

__ Oui père, se résigna la petite en retenant ses larmes dignement._

__ Bien, lança Hiashi apparemment satisfait, je compte sur toi Naruto. Je dois y aller j'ai du travail, finit-il en remontant les escaliers pour finalement disparaitre dans les couloirs du premier étage._

_Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, Hinata laissa échapper un puissant sanglot et s'écroula sur ses genoux sous les yeux océan du petit Naruto, qui se rua vers elle pour la soutenir._

__ Hinata, l'appela t-il fermement en la prenant par ses épaules frêles, tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Complètement désespérée, la petite Hyuga accentua ses pleurs et se jeta au cou de son fiancé pour y loger son visage humide._

__ Oh Naruto, pleura t-elle en sentant le petit blondin la serrer dans ses bras, père me déteste. Il dit tout le temps que je suis inutile, que je ne fais que l'embêter … personne ne m'aime !_

__ C'est pas vrai ! trancha t-il fermement en l'enlaçant encore plus, je ne sais pas ce que pensent les autres, mais moi je t'aime ! Je resterai toujours avec toi et maintenant je ferai attention de ne pas te faire mal !_

_000000000000000000000000000_

Couchée pitoyablement à terre, la jeune femme essayait en vain de protéger les parties les plus fragiles de son corps à l'aide de ses bras. Mais malgré cela, elle sentait ses côtes se brisaient les unes après les autres sous les coups de pieds incessants de ses bourreaux, qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

« _ Mes amis, s'exclama celui qui semblait être le meneur du groupe, Hinata Hyuga nous fait le très grand honneur de revenir parmi nous après toutes ces charmantes années passées aux côtés de nos ennemis jurés ! S'il vous plait messieurs, lança t-il à ses cinq congénères, applaudissez-là !

La pauvre brunette se mit brusquement à pleurer sous leurs applaudissements et leurs rires moqueurs. L'humiliation, voilà ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout et ce qui la blessait au plus haut point. La souffrance envahit alors son cœur fragile, pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi ces hommes s'acharnaient-ils sur elle ?

_ Messieurs ne soyons pas ingrats, s'exclama une nouvelle fois l'homme aux cheveux rouge, offrons-lui un accueil princier, finit-il en donnant pour la énième fois un coup de pied violent dans les côtes de la jolie brune.

Cette dernière ne put empêcher un cri d'agonie sortir de sa bouche. En entendant de nouveau les Lycans rires et se moquer d'elle, Hinata craqua.

_ Pourquoi ? cria t-elle la voix brisée par la souffrance.

Sous son éclat de voix, tous les Lycans présents se stoppèrent net, la regardant avec mépris et méchanceté.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? l'interrogea le rouquin en s'accroupissant près de la Hyuga.

_ Pourquoi … tu me fais … ça, Axel ? murmura t-elle difficilement.

Le fameux Axel ricana en caressant sans aucune douceur la joue meurtrie de sa victime.

_ Tu veux que je te dise un secret, chuchota t-il en passant ses doigts sur les douces lèvres d'Hinata, ton père n'a pas arrêté de te chercher durant toutes ces années. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu es partie avec son pire ennemi … pauvre Hiashi, rigola t-il suivi de près par ses congénères.

_ Arrête de faire monter le suspense mec, ricana un des Lycans en croisant les bras sur son torse d'acier, tu peux lui dire la vérité maintenant qu'on va enfin pouvoir la buter correctement !

La Hyuga ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Un secret ? Quel secret ? Elle voulut parler, mais Axel la devança et posa sa main sale sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Je t'aimais tellement Hinata, expliqua t-il sérieusement en la fixant durement de son regard d'argent, mais toi tu n'as même pas daigné poser une seule fois les yeux sur moi ! Tu as choisis cet abruti de Namikaze, dit-il amèrement, pourtant j'ai essayé de faire les choses dans la dentelle mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir …

_ Tu m'as … violé, lui rappela t-elle avec dégout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_ Parce-que je t'aimais mon amour, lui répondit-il en lui souriant avec nostalgie. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine tu sais … c'est pour ça que j'avais décidé de t'éliminer définitivement. Quand Hiashi est parti au Palais royal pour massacrer tous ces vampires de mes deux, je me suis dit que l'heure était venue de te faire payer ta cruauté envers moi …

Au fur et à mesure qu'Axel parlait, la jeune femme sentait un nœud affreux se nouer au fin fond de son estomac.

_ Comment as-tu … osé ? ragea l'héritière en essayant en vain de bouger, mon père … n'a rien fait …

_ En effet, ricana le rouquin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, c'est moi qui aie décidé de te brûler comme une sorcière. Ton père m'avait donné l'ordre de rester au manoir pour veiller sur toi … la voie était libre !

_ Ordure ! cracha t-elle en sentant une haine féroce monter en elle.

Toutes ces années où elle avait souffert à l'idée que son père avait voulu la tuer, à l'idée que son clan ne voulait plus d'elle … rien que des mensonges perfides et montés de toute pièce !

_ Bien sûr je n'avais pas prévu que tu survives à ces flammes et encore moins que Takeshi te transforme en sangsue, ricana t-il en faisant rire son groupe de lycans. Cela fait des siècles que j'attends ce moment Hinata si tu savais …, dit-il en posant sa main puissante autour du cou de sa victime. Tuer celle qui m'a fait tant souffrir, déclara t-il en commençant à étrangler avec force l'héritière, qui essaya en vain de se libérer de son emprise.

_ Axel, intervint brutalement l'un de ses lycans, ils arrivent !

A l'avertissement de son camarade, Axel fit signe à son groupe de se disperser avant de retourner son attention sur sa prisonnière, qui commençait à suffoquer.

_ Ne dis rien de tout ça, la menaça t-il, à personne tu entends ? Si tu parles je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement, finit-il avant de s'enfuir comme un éclair à travers les couloirs sombres du labyrinthe souterrain.

0000000000000000000000

Tenten sentait la douleur de son corps s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passées, mais malgré cette amélioration, elle était incapable de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son geôlier. Neji traversait à grandes foulées les couloirs miteux des souterrains, tenant fermement la vampire contre son torse d'acier. Il savait que malgré l'amélioration de son état la jeune femme était incapable de se tenir debout et encore moins de marcher.

_ Où on va ? s'impatienta subitement Tenten en levant son regard vers le Hyuga qui continuait toujours à marcher vers une destination inconnue.

_ En lieu sûr, répondit-il avec neutralité. J'ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à te capturer …

Mais Neji s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des coups de feu et des cris résonner à travers les murs. Des batailles faisaient rage, lycans contre vampires, … comme toujours.

_ Ils viendront me chercher, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Un père n'abandonne jamais sa fille !

Le lycan ricana amèrement à la dernière phrase de sa prisonnière.

_ La confiance et l'amour que tu portes à Takeshi me répugne ! lança t-il avec dégout en reprenant sa marche pour emprunter un énième couloir,

_ La confiance et l'amour que je t'ai naïvement accordé autrefois me répugne, murmura t-elle pour éviter en vain que Neji l'entende.

Cette phrase piqua brusquement la fierté de Neji, le touchant au plus profond de son être. Perdant sa maitrise et son objectif principal, il s'arrêta soudainement et lâcha la jeune femme pour la mettre debout sans aucune délicatesse. Se retrouvant sur ses jambes affaiblies, la brune sentit ces dernières lâchers sous le poids de son corps, mais le lycan la rattrapa rapidement et la plaqua contre lui, leur tête respective un peu trop proche au goût de la bienséance.

_ Je suis plus digne de ton amour que ton bâtard de père, dit-il entre ses dents, apparemment énervé. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu es plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec moi, la défia t-il avec plus de douceur.

Tenten sentit son cœur se serrer avec une telle force qu'elle crut un moment tomber inanimée dans les bras puissants du lycan. Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi lui rappelait-il qu'elle était malheureuse avec son père ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-il d'amour ? Voulait-il la faire souffrir ou était-il aussi tourmenté par le passé qu'elle ?

_ Tu as trahi ma confiance, lui répondit-elle essayant tant bien que mal de se convaincre elle-même, tu as trahi mon clan, tu l'as attaqué, et ensuite tu as voulu tuer mon père !

_ C'est faux, s'indigna le Hyuga en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai trahi personne ! C'est ton clan qui a brulé le manoir Uchiwa …

_ Mensonge, cria t-elle en essayant en vain de se libérer de son étreinte,

_ Tu crois ça ? demanda t-il en resserrant un peu plus encore l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, Sakura le sait pourtant mieux que quiconque … elle sait qui a brûlé son foyer, qui a tué son fils …

_ Tais-toi, implora t-elle à bout de force en se laissant aller contre l'homme de son cœur, je t'en supplie … arrête de parler de tout ça …

_ Tu refuses la vérité ? lui demanda t-il avec douceur en desserrant son étreinte de fer pour l'enlacer avec amour, tu refuses que ton père puisse être un horrible manipulateur ?

_ Tu ne comprends rien, lui lança t-elle en retenant comme elle pouvait ses larmes, mon père … c'est tout ce qu'il me reste … sans toi je …

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase car de puissants sanglots sortirent de sa gorge serrée. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, essayant comme elle pouvait de survivre depuis ce jour où elle avait tout perdu … depuis ce jour où son père l'avait transformé en vampire contre son gré … la séparant ainsi pour toujours de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

0000000000000000000000

_Tenten riait. Elle riait tellement fort que certains nobles de la salle de bal se tournaient quelques fois vers elle avec un regard quelque peu irrité, voulant lui montrer en vain que son comportement ne respectait pas vraiment la bienséance. Mais la jeune femme se fichait éperdument de paraitre déplacée ou vulgaire. Avant elle aurait tout fait pour plaire à son père, pour paraitre une bonne demoiselle de la haute société, pour paraitre ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais à présent elle était différente, depuis que son père l'avait marié de force à Neji Hyuga, le neveu du rival de son père, sa vie avait radicalement changé. _

_Contre tout attente, elle était heureuse, et surtout éperdument amoureuse de son mari. Malgré les relations pacifiques entre les vampires et les Lycans, une certaine rivalité persistait. Takeshi n'avait cessé d'essayer de dévaloriser les lycans aux yeux de sa fille, vantant les vampires d'être plus stable, plus digne de confiance, plus aimant, et plus honorable. Lorsque Takeshi avait annoncé à Tenten qu'il la donnait à Neji pour respecter des engagements envers Hiashi, la brune avait violemment réagi. Elle avait espéré épouser un brave et fier vampire de son clan pour enfin surmonter son handicap principal, être née humaine. Elle aurait engendré des petits vampires et son père aurait été enfin fier d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment que Takeshi avait été contraint par Hiashi d'accepter ce mariage mais n'avait jamais su comment et pourquoi. Pour montrer clairement son désaccord elle avait multiplié les fugues nocturnes, cassé de la vaisselle, osé crier en public sur l'oncle de son fiancée, et même humilié Neji lors de leurs fiançailles en refusant royalement de lui accorder la moindre danse. _

_Mais une fois marié, Neji avait su faire preuve de patience et de tendresse pour l'apprivoiser en douceur. Tenten avait découvert un homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, un homme qui l'avait aimé dès le premier regard, et surtout elle avait découvert que les lycans n'étaient pas si horribles que son père lui avait fait croire depuis son enfance. Elle s'était même fait des amies précieuses dans le clan de Hiashi. Il y avait d'abord eu Sakura Uchiwa, la femme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un des fidèles de Hiashi, et ensuite Hinata Hyuga, la cousine de Neji._

__ J'aime ton rire, murmura le Hyuga en caressant amoureusement la joue halée de sa femme, si on était seul …, lui chuchota t-il sensuellement à l'oreille en laissant sa phrase en suspens. _

_La jeune femme rigola à nouveau et repoussa légèrement le corps de son mari, qui s'était un peu trop collé au sien._

__ On ne l'est pas, lui murmura t-elle avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, alors arrête un peu ! Fais-moi plutôt danser, lui ordonna t-elle en entrainant son mari sur la piste où plusieurs couples dansaient sagement sur la musique jouée par l'orchestre personnel du roi._

_Ce dernier avait spécialement demandé à son orchestre préféré de venir animer son bal en l'honneur des fiançailles de sa fille ainée. Le clan des Lycans et celui des vampires avaient été tous les deux invités au milieu de nombreuses familles nobles humaines. Mais malgré la présence de Takeshi et de son clan, Hiashi et les siens se faisaient attendre. Neji lui avait expliqué que son oncle devait régler un problème de la plus haute importance à propos de l'incendie du manoir Uchiwa. Apparemment, Hiashi connaissait le coupable de cet ignoble crime qui avait coûté la vie au bébé de Sakura et de Sasuke, qui n'avait pu être sauvé des flammes. Tenten savait qu'une tension s'était créée entre Sasuke et Sakura suite à cet accident et qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup de courage et d'amour pour passer cette terrible épreuve avant de retrouver à nouveau le bonheur._

__ Neji, appela Tenten en levant son regard vers son mari sans arrêter leur danse parfaite, comment va Sakura ? Je me fais du souci pour elle … et pour Hinata …_

_La joie de l'Hyuga s'envola brusquement sous les paroles de sa femme. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, et encore moins de l'état de sa cousine. _

__ Mon amour, soupira t-il, s'il te plait …_

__ Je veux savoir, insista la brune en le suppliant du regard, ce sont mes amies !_

__ Je ne sais rien de plus que toi, lui répondit-il en soupirant, Sakura va comme une femme qui vient de perdre son bébé par un acte criminel et Sasuke n'est pas trop là pour elle …_

_Tenten baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Elle savait que c'était dur pour Sasuke de n'avoir pas pu protéger sa famille mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour s'éloigner de Sakura au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui._

__ Et Hinata ? risqua t-elle en relevant avec crainte les yeux vers son mari._

__ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il avec autorité en arrêtant leur danse en même temps que les autres couples qui avaient noté le changement de musique._

_Sans même un regard pour Tenten le Hyuga la laissa seule sur la piste pour marcher avec colère vers un coin tranquille de la salle, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son irritation aux nobles qu'ils croisaient en chemin. Sa femme ne se laissa pas abattre et suivit presque en courant son mari sans prendre en compte les regards de mépris et de jalousie des jeunes femmes éprises de son mari. Une fois à la hauteur de Neji la jeune femme l'obligea à s'arrêter en lui prenant le bras._

__ Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu es en colère ? lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec douceur. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_Neji essaya de contrôler ses émotions pour pouvoir parler à sa femme avec calme et maitrise. Après tout, elle était l'amie d'Hinata et avait le droit de savoir que sa cousine n'allait pas bien du tout. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Tenten savait qu'il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il allait perdre le contrôle … il essayait de se calmer pour éviter que la bête qui dormait au fond de lui ne se réveille contre son gré pour défouler sa colère. Ayant l'habitude de devoir calmer son mari, la jeune femme fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait prêt à sortir les crocs. Elle le poussa un peu dans l'ombre des immenses rideaux rouge afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité et l'embrassa tendrement avec tout son amour, se collant au corps bouillant de son mari afin de le calmer. Neji répondit avec fougue au baiser de sa femme et comme à chaque fois sentit la bête en lui se calmer progressivement. Une fois apaisé, il mit fin à leur baiser et se sépara à regret de la jolie brune._

__ Je me suis battu avec Naruto …_

__ Naruto ? s'inquiéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ?_

__ Le mois dernier mon clan est parti chasser et Hinata est restée seule comme d'habitude …_

__ Que s'est-il passé Neji ? insista t-elle en sentant que ce qu'il lui cachait semblait assez grave._

__ Hinata a essayé de se suicider, lui avoua t-il sans prendre des gants, quand ils sont revenus de leur chasse ils ont trouvé Hinata dans son lit. Elle avait arrêté de s'alimenter … s'ils étaient revenus plus tard elle serait probablement morte …_

__ … non …, murmura Tenten, complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, … non … elle n'aurait jamais fait ça … pourquoi …_

__ Je ne sais pas, avoue son mari en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai vu Naruto embrasser à pleine bouche une fille de mon clan …_

__ Quoi ? cria presque Tenten à présent en colère. C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu avec lui …_

_Mais la jeune femme ne put aller plus loin car la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement dans un vacarme atroce. Le clan des Lycans apparut alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Hiashi à leur tête. Tenten voulut avancer vers eux, mais Neji l'en empêcha. Il se plaça devant elle, lui offrant une protection sans motif aux yeux de Tenten. Cette dernière leva son regard vers son mari et remarqua qu'il s'était crispé. Elle retourna son regard vers le clan de son mari, qui avançait à présent avec hostilité vers son père, qui avait cessé de parler avec des nobles de son rang. La musique cessa alors et le roi cessa lui aussi son activité pour se présenter avec autorité devant Hiashi qui présentait un regard meurtrier en direction de Takeshi._

__ Que signifie cette intrusion ? clama fortement le monarque en dévisageant avec autorité le chef du clan aux yeux blanc._

__ Ecartez-vous votre majesté, ordonna Hiashi en s'approchant rapidement de son roi pour que lui seul entende ce qu'il allait dire, j'ai une affaire importante à régler avec Takeshi, je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler et de faire sortir tous les humains de cette pièce._

__ Oh, je vois, comprit-il avec gravité._

_Le roi fit un signe à un de ses serviteurs qui rappliqua rapidement près de lui. Il murmura furtivement quelque chose à l'oreille du serviteur et agita prestement sa main pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Comprenant que son monarque avait demandé à son serviteur de faire évacuer la salle de bal vers une autre destination Hiashi hocha calmement la tête pour remercier son roi qui prit la direction de la sortie pendant que les serviteurs et les valets demandaient prestement aux invités de sortir de la salle. En passant à la hauteur de Hiashi, le roi s'arrêta et lui murmura quelque chose._

__ Faites-ça vite et proprement. Je cache l'existence de vos races respectives du mieux que je peux mais n'abusez pas de ma patience._

_Hiashi s'inclina avec respect devant son monarque._

__ Comme il vous plaira votre majesté._

_Satisfait, le roi continua son chemin et sortit finalement de la salle suivit par ses conseillers et ses valets qui le suivaient de près. Tenten, elle, était toujours derrière Neji qui semblait se crispait de plus en plus. Il fixait son oncle d'un air grave et attendait que celui se tourne vers lui pour connaitre ses réelles intentions. Lorsqu'il le fit, Neji crispa sa mâchoire et contracta tous les muscles de son corps. L'Hyuga venait de comprendre que son oncle avait trouvé le coupable de l'incendie du manoir Uchiwa, et qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du clan de Takeshi._

__ Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda avec inquiétude sa femme en regardant les derniers nobles sortirent de la salle complètement déconcertés par ce changement imprévu._

__ Sors tout de suite de la salle, lui ordonna soudainement Neji en commençant à avancer vers son oncle qui se dirigeait avec méfiance vers Takeshi et les siens pour parlementer._

_Tenten sentit tout à coup une angoisse ignoble lui torturer les entrailles en remarquant que les deux clans se faisaient face avec hostilité. Neji voulait qu'elle s'en aille pour sa protection … elle commença à courir après son mari lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke et Naruto entrer ensemble dans l'immense salle. Quelque chose se tramait …_

__ Neji je t'en prie …_

__ Je t'ai dit de partir, rugit-il en se retournant vers elle, va-t'en maintenant !_

_Amy_


	10. Tenten et Neji, retrouvailles inespérées

**_Chapitre Dixième : Tenten et Neji, des retrouvailles inespérées_**

* * *

><p>Tenten pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, et pleurait encore. Là, en sécurité dans les bras de son mari, elle pleurait, déversant toutes les larmes que son corps avait gardé durant tous ces siècles qu'elle avait passé à souffrir.<p>

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…, sanglota t-elle violemment, je n'ai jamais voulu… jamais… jamais voulu être un vampire … jamais… c'est mon père qui m'a forcé… je ne voulais pas… jamais…

_ Je sais tout ça, lui murmura le lycan en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, calme-toi !

_ Cette nuit-là…, continua t-elle à sangloter, …j'aurai voulu partir avec toi… si mon père ne m'avait pas transformé cette nuit-là… je serai toujours avec toi aujourd'hui… mon père m'a piégé… il a fait exprès de me transformer… pour me séparer de toi à tout jamais… je le hais… je le hais…

_ Chut, lui chuchota t-il délicatement à l'oreille, je sais mon amour, je sais tout ça. Hiashi et moi avons comme projet de faire tomber Takeshi … il paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait !

La jeune femme hocha fermement la tête en essayant comme elle put de cesser ses pleures.

_ Ne m'abandonne pas, l'implora t-elle avec désespoir en levant le visage vers le Hyuga, je ne veux plus retourner là-bas … Neji, garde moi prisonnière ou tue-moi si tu le souhaites, mais ne les laisse pas me reprendre…

_ Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, lui murmura t-il en fixant avec envie ses lèvres roses entrouvertes. Je ne le laisserai pas t'arracher à moi une deuxième fois… que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser, idiot ? lui demanda t-elle de sa voix faible mais joyeuse.

_ Avoue-moi que tu as rêvé de mes baisers chaque nuit depuis presque deux cent ans et peut être que je te donnerai ce que tu souhaites, la taquina t-il gentiment en faisant apparaitre ce sourire au coin qu'elle aimait tant.

_ Tu n'as pas changé, ricana t-elle en souriant à son tour, j'ai rêvé de tes baisers chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque …

La jeune femme ne put continuer sa phrase car le Hyuga l'interrompit en l'embrassant fougueusement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi soulagée, aussi heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'elle avait perdu cette nuit-là. Lorsque les hostilités avaient définitivement éclatées entre Hiashi et son père, ce dernier avait mordu Tenten de force pour la séparer définitivement du Hyuga … lui qui savait pourtant mieux que quiconque à quel point elle était amoureuse du lycan …

_ Que c'est attendrissant, ricana une voix familière aux oreilles de Tenten, les deux amoureux transi à nouveau réunis !

La jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Lisharu et ses hommes, qui semblaient apprécier le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient été tellement occupés à savourer leurs retrouvailles que les deux amants ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de la présence du petit groupe.

_ Mais c'est ce bon vieux Lisharu, ricana le lycan en reprenant Tenten dans ses bras afin de pouvoir se déplacer avec aisance pour la suite des évènements, c'est gentil d'être passé mais ne compte pas une seule seconde me reprendre ma femme. Cette fois-ci je la garde, lança t-il en la serrant un peu contre lui.

_ Je reste ici ! s'écria la jeune femme en s'agrippant à la chemise blanche de son mari, je ne retournerai pas au manoir, alors tu peux rebrousser chemin avant de te faire tuer par les lycans, finit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

_ Ca par exemple, ricana le blondin en levant les sourcils, tu ne veux pas que je te sauve ?

_ Non, trancha t-elle en posant sa tête contre le torse de l'Hyuga.

_ Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu trahis ton propre clan rien que pour passer le reste de tes nuits dans le lit de Neji ?

_ Exactement, le provoqua t-elle en le fixant méchamment, je refuse de retourner auprès de mon père !

_ Ô mais je ne suis pas là pour te ramener à ton père, rigola Lisharu en sortant lentement son arme à feu de la poche de son long manteau de cuir, j'ai reçu l'ordre de t'éliminer.

Le lycan réagit au quart de tour et esquiva avec habilité la balle du blondin, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras. Cette dernière mit un moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Lisharu avait essayé de la tuer … elle … sur ordre de son père … non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

_ Takeshi a finalement compris nos plans, conclut Neji en comprenant parfaitement la situation, et il préfère tuer sa propre fille plutôt que de chercher un moyen de la sauver.

_ Quelle perspicacité mon cher Hyuga, se moqua le blondin en souriant légèrement, tu as surement dû déjà la féconder, je me trompe ?

_ La féconder ? demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Neji !

_ Tes rêves vont enfin devenir réalité mon amour, lança le Hyuga en posant sa dulcinée contre le mur le plus proche, l'enfant que tu désirais tant il y a deux siècles va enfin pouvoir naitre !

_ Un enfant ? demanda t-elle complètement perdue, je ne comprends pas …

Neji sourit légèrement à la confusion de sa femme et caressa tendrement sa joue encore endolorie par le mal qui la rongeait toujours.

_ Fais-moi confiance, lui murmura t-il en se relevant pour faire face à ses adversaires, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard …

Mais Lisharu n'attendit plus un seul instant et tira encore une fois sur Tenten, qui ferma les yeux sous le bruit de la détonation. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le torse de Neji, ce dernier l'avait protégé et avait arrêté la balle en la recevant en plein dos.

_ Neji, appela la jeune femme une once d'inquiétude dans la voix en levant son visage vers le sien, ils sont trop nombreux … tu ne peux pas les combattre seul …

_ Ne me sous-estime pas, trancha t-il sévèrement en se relevant, je suis un lycan pur … un descendant direct du tout premier lycan de l'histoire. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre moi, gronda t-il violemment en s'élançant vers eux avec agressivité.

Les cinq vampires sortirent en vitesse leurs armes à feu, mais n'eurent en aucun cas le temps de les utiliser car Neji était déjà sur eux, sous sa forme de bête. Il arracha de ses longues dents acérées la tête de deux vampires en une fraction de seconde. Tenten n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait, que les deux têtes tombèrent près d'elle dans un fracas presque démoniaque.

_ Ô mon Dieu, s'exclama t-elle en se décalant prestement de l'endroit où elle était, c'est répugnant !

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le Hyuga et le surprit en train d'arracher le cœur d'un autre vampire avant de le dévorer sans aucune cérémonie. Cela faisait presque deux cent ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cette forme et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait oublié à quel point Neji pouvait être violent, cruel, et surtout d'une bestialité sans bornes. Voilà le fossé qui séparait les lycans purs des simples lycans mordus. Les lycans purs comme Neji ou Sasuke, étaient génétiquement liés au tout premier lycan de l'histoire … gardant leur état de bête intact … bestiaux, cruels, violents, sanguinaire, assoiffés de sang, et dénudés de toute pitié … voilà ce qu'ils étaient tout simplement. Les lycans mordus, eux, possédaient plus de l'humain que de la bête … mille fois moins puissant qu'un lycan pur, pour sûr !

Tenten sentait des nausées affreuses l'assaillir au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux chocolat. La vue du sang ne l'avait jamais vraiment impressionné, mais les atrocités que Neji commettait sans aucun état d'âme relevaient plus d'une boucherie que d'un simple combat entre hommes. D'ailleurs, Lisharu fut tellement effrayé par ce massacre qu'il prit sans plus attendre ses jambes à son cou, laissant derrière lui un de ses tueurs, complètement paralysé par la peur. La bête au pelage bleu nuit se retourna vers le vampire tétanisé, et fonça sur lui sans aucune pitié. En voyant le corps du vampire se faire déchiqueter en petits morceaux, Tenten sentit son estomac lâcher et se pencha en avant pour vomir toute la bile qu'elle possédait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et pour pouvoir se remettre en position assise.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Neji en s'accroupissant près d'elle, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, chérie.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement et posa sa main dans la nuque humide du lycan.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais jamais que je te vois sous cette forme, rigola t-elle presque en sentant son mari la reprendre dans ses bras puissants.

_ N'aie pas peur de moi, la supplia t-il en la fixant avec douceur, je ne pourrais le supporter …

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, lui murmura t-elle en posant à nouveau sa tête endolorie contre son torse nu et ensanglanté, jamais tu ne pourrais me faire le moindre mal, pas vrai ?

Le Hyuga sourit légèrement et voulut lui répondre, mais un groupe de lycans déboula dans le couloir sans prévenir et s'arrêta près d'eux tout en observant les corps en miettes qui gisaient sur le sol froid.

_ On dirait que tu t'es amusé sans nous, l'accusa Naruto en fixant durement son frère d'arme, Hiashi avait clairement ordonné de ne pas les tuer !

_ Je n'avais pas le choix, soupira Neji, ils voulaient tuer Tenten …

Le blondin fronça soudainement les sourcils et se tourna vers un de ses camarades pour échanger quelques mots avant de se retourner vers le Hyuga pendant que le groupe repartait vers une destination inconnue.

_ Alors Takeshi sait tout, en déduit sérieusement Naruto tout en fixant la jeune femme endormie de ses yeux azurs, si on y réfléchit bien ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose …

_ Je suis désolé, lança Neji en baissant légèrement ses yeux perles sur sa femme toujours dans ses bras, en les torturant on aurait pu avoir des informations supplémentaires … je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-il, le groupe de Lisharu n'était pas le seul à avoir pénétré dans nos souterrains. Nous avons quatre prisonniers … dont trois grièvement blessés.

00000000000000000000000

Hinata avait sa tête endolorie posée sur l'épaule frêle de son amie de toujours, Sakura. Elle sentait ses blessures se guérir lentement mais surement. Malgré la douleur, ses nombreux os brisés se ressoudaient, et ses plaies ouvertes se refermaient doucement. Elle tourna légèrement son regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, assise mollement près d'elle. Son regard émeraude était vide et perdu …

_ Sakura …, appela t-elle doucement, ça va ?

La rose revint brusquement à la réalité, et tourna son regard vers Hinata.

_ Je … je ne sais pas, murmura t-elle avec fragilité en retenant ses larmes, mes blessures seront bientôt guéries mais … mais pas mon cœur … il me fait mal depuis si longtemps Hinata … et malgré tout ce temps je n'ai pas encore réussi à … aller mieux …

Hinata soupira légèrement en devinant ce qui avait pu à ce point troubler son amie d'enfance. Elles étaient là, toutes les quatre, prisonnières de leurs pires ennemis dans cette cellule crasseuse, à attendre sagement que leurs blessures se referment et que la douleur disparaisse.

_ Tu as vu Sasuke, pas vrai ? lui demanda t-elle en posant son regard nacré sur Ino, allongée en boule contre un mur de la cellule à attendre que sa gorge se referme d'elle-même.

_ Oui, lui répondit t-elle dans un murmure, il est toujours aussi beau …

La jeune Hyuga sourit légèrement à la réponse de son amie.

_ C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai revu Naruto …

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de sourire à la réponse de la jolie brune.

_ On est vraiment pitoyable, soupira la rose en posant son regard émeraude sur Temari, assise contre un mur près d'Ino. Deux-cent ans de douleur et de solitude à me convaincre que je suis heureuse sans lui, loin de lui … pour finalement m'apercevoir que je regrette de ne plus être dans ses bras …

_ Oui, approuva la Hyuga en fermant les yeux, c'est vraiment pitoyable !

_ J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi vous parlez, les filles, intervint Temari en les fixant durement de son regard azur. Je sais que vous me cachez des choses, je l'ai toujours su. Quand je suis entrée dans la bande Tenten m'a raconté vos histoires respectives. Ino, Kiba, et Tenten ont grandi ensemble dans le clan de Takeshi il y a plus de trois cent ans de cela, à l'époque où les femmes étaient encore considérées comme des objets, où la monarchie était à son apogée. Elle m'a dit être née vampire, comme Ino.

_ Elle t'a menti, intervint Ino, toujours allongée en boule sur le sol, Tenten est née humaine, tout comme Hinata. Les vampires et les lycans peuvent engendrer des humains immortels, c'est ainsi.

_ Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ? demanda calmement Temari, je ne vois pas l'intérêt …

_ Takeshi a forcé Tenten à épouser Neji Hyuga pour essayer de faire survivre la paix fragile qui régnaient entre les deux clans à l'époque, lui expliqua Ino en sentant une foule de souvenirs resurgirent des profondeurs du passé. Elle était effondrée à l'idée d'épouser le neveu de l'homme qui avait tué sa mère …

000000000

__ Arrête, c'est de la folie ! intervint Ino en suivant désespérément son amie d'enfance à travers les couloirs lugubres du château de Takeshi, fuir ne fera qu'empirer les choses !_

__ Il est hors de question que je sois la putain de ce crétin de Hyuga, lança agressivement Tenten sans cesser un seul instant de marcher vers son but ultime : la sortie._

__ On ne te demande pas d'être sa putain, soupira la jolie blonde, juste d'être sa femme !_

__ C'est exactement la même chose ! cria t-elle presque en s'arrêtant avant de se retourner vers la vampire blonde, qui se stoppa à son tour. Être sa femme signifie que je vais devoir lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Il pourra me violenter autant qu'il le voudra, me déshonorer autant de fois qu'il en aura besoin, je serai son jouet !_

__ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? s'imposa à son tour Ino en fixant durement son amie, tu ne le connais pas !_

__ C'est un lycan, lycan ! insista t-elle bien, ce mot veut tout dire !_

__ Les hommes de notre clan battent leur femme et les violent même à leur guise, oui ! lança la blondinette avec vigueur, ça c'est la vérité car nous vivons ici depuis toujours et nous savons comment les vampires traitent les femmes. Mais que sais-tu des lycans ? Qui te dit que Neji Hyuga te traitera comme mon père traite ma mère ?_

__ C'est un homme, répondit-elle fermement, il a le pouvoir de me soumettre et de profiter de moi, pourquoi délaisserai-t-il ce pouvoir, pourquoi m'aimerait-il et me traiterait-il avec respect ?_

__ Parce-que je suis bien éduqué, répondit une voix grave et virile._

_Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent à l'unisson et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Neji, qui les fixait silencieusement de son regard laiteux hypnotisant._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'agressa Tenten en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine._

__ Mais enfin arrête Tenten ! la gronda Ino avant de se retourner vers le lycan pour lui faire une magnifique révérence, veuillez l'excuser Monseigneur. Mademoiselle Tenten ne se sent pas très bien …_

__ Je vais parfaitement bien ! la coupa Tenten en comprenant ce que son amie tentait de faire, c'est simplement ce mariage qui me rend malade, et je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir la putain de Monseigneur ! cria la brunette en s'approchant dangereusement du Hyuga l'air menaçante._

_Le lycan sembla surpris par l'audace de sa fiancée, mais afficha un sourire au coin quelque peu agaçant sur son beau visage de porcelaine._

__ Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? lui demanda t-il de sa voix chaude, je suis un lycan pur … un des plus féroces qui puisse exister …_

__ J'en tremble, lui murmura t-elle avec ironie, en postant son visage tout près du sien pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'avait nullement peur de lui. Je ne serai pas votre femme, Hyuga !_

__ Vous serez ma femme, lui assura t-il avec arrogance mais douceur, vous êtes trop belle pour que je laisse les vampires vous salir, lui chuchota t-il en caressant sensuellement les reins de la jeune femme en la plaquant brusquement contre lui._

_Tenten réagit au quart de tour et se libéra violemment de l'emprise de son fiancé avant de lui envoyer une claque magistrale. Ino écarquilla brusquement les yeux sous le choc. Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la férocité de sa future femme._

__ Si jamais vous refaites ça …, le menaça t-elle en le pointant du doigt, …_

__ J'ai hâte d'être marié, rigola t-il en la fixant avec profondeur._

_0000000000000_

_ Si je devais épouser un lycan de force je serai surement effondrée, lança Temari avec amertume, je suis sûre qu'il a dû la violenter et la maltraiter …

_ Tu n'y es pas du tout, lui répondit Hinata en souriant légèrement, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de la rose. Une fois mariée à Neji, Tenten est tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui !

_ Non, … t'es pas sérieuse ! s'étrangla la jolie Temari en sentant un affreux mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

_ Complètement folle de lui, renchérit la Hyuga en sentant Sakura rigoler sous l'incompréhension totale de Temari.

_ Tellement amoureuse qu'elle passait son temps à sortir les crocs lorsque ses rivales approchaient trop Neji, ricana Ino en s'asseyant tranquillement contre le mur crasseux derrière elle.

_ Je vous crois pas ! s'écria Temari en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, vous vous foutez de moi !

_ Tu te rappelles le jour où elle s'est battue avec cette blonde devant tout le monde ? demanda la rose en essayant en vain d'atténuer ses rires.

_ Comment j'aurais pu oublier, rigola à son tour Ino, cette pimbêche a fini dans ta fontaine !

000000000000

_Tenten haïssait ces petits cocktails d'extérieur où l'on devait tout le temps sourire et paraitre au meilleur de sa forme. Malheureusement, elle était la femme de Neji Hyuga et devait donc répondre présente à chaque fois que le roi réclamait la présence de son mari et de ses nobles. La jeune femme soupira légèrement en remarquant qu'elle était seule au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés autour de la grande fontaine du jardin du manoir Uchiwa, mais Tenten n'avait été convié à aucune conversation … Les familles nobles n'aimaient pas trop le clan de Takeshi, alors que bien au contraire, le clan Hyuga était aimé et très respecté. Les vampires, ne pouvant pas sortir en plein jour, étaient souvent absents des réunions entre familles nobles, ce qui n'était pas du tout apprécié. On les prenait pour des personnes arrogantes et mal éduquées. Alors qui aurait voulu parler à la fille unique du chef du clan le plus détesté de tout le royaume ? Mais Tenten avait l'habitude de l'ignorance, elle avait juste à attendre sagement que son mari ait fini de parler avec le roi et ses nobles. Après quoi il reviendrait la chercher pour partir de cet endroit ennuyant._

_Tenten voulut soupirer encore une fois pour exprimer son ennui, mais son regard se bloqua brusquement sur son mari qui discutait tranquillement avec une charmante jeune femme de son clan. La Hyuga sentit son sang couler à une vitesse folle dans ses veines. Il avait fini de parler avec ce foutu roi de pacotille et au lieu de venir la sauver d'un ennui mortel, il discutait passionnément avec une des plus belles femmes lycan de son clan … Ruka. Ô elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette créature parfaite aux formes exquises et à la chevelure dorée. Dans le clan Hyuga il n'y en avait que pour elle ! Ruka par-ci, et Ruka par-là ! Tous les hommes rêvaient de cette femme et feraient n'importe quoi pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit avec elle. Beaucoup de malheureux s'étaient déclarés à elle, mais aucun n'avait eu la chance de conquérir le cœur de la charmante demoiselle. Ô non ! Elle était trop occupée à essayer de séduire son mari … oui, son mari, Neji Hyuga ! Apparemment il était le seul à plaire à Ruka, et cette dernière ne se privait pas pour lui montrer sans aucune gêne !_

__Espèce de garce, grogna Tenten en voyant sa rivale s'approcher un peu trop près de Neji et prendre délicatement sa main droite dans les siennes. _

_Comment osait-elle poser ses sales pattes sur le mari d'une autre ?! Comment osait-elle se montrer aussi familière avec son époux devant tout le monde ?! Tenten savait pourtant très bien que Neji avait grandi avec Ruka, qu'il l'aimait énormément et la considérait comme sa meilleure amie … malheureusement l'affection que Ruka avait envers le Hyuga était d'une toute autre nature. Tenten l'avait compris le jour de son mariage. La blondinette s'était présentée à elle en pleurs, juste avant la cérémonie, et lui avait crié des mots qui hantaient toujours Tenten « Si Neji avait eu le choix, c'est moi qui serait à ta place aujourd'hui. Le lien qui nous unie est plus fort que tout et aucune putain dans ton genre ne pourra jamais éteindre l'amour qu'il a pour moi !»._

_Tenten essaya comme elle put de contrôler ses pulsions de jalousie excessive, mais lorsqu'elle vit Neji caresser le visage de Ruka de sa main libre, la jeune humaine explosa littéralement. Complètement folle de rage, elle s'élança sans aucune grâce à travers la foule, poussant les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Dans son champ de vision elle aperçut vaguement Sakura et Ino qui lui faisaient de grands gestes._

__ Garce ! hurla t-elle en se jetant littéralement sur sa rivale, tombant avec elle sur le gravier qui recouvrait le sol du jardin._

_Son geste plus que déplacé retenue l'attention de tous les nobles présents. Ces derniers stoppèrent leurs discussions pour se retourner vers le spectacle qu'offrait la fille de l'homme le plus détesté du royaume._

__ Neji est à moi ! cria t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur la blondinette avant de lui envoyer deux coups de poings en plein visage. Je t'interdis de le toucher !_

__ Arrête ! cria son mari en l'attrapant brusquement par la taille pour la plaquer dos à lui contre son torse, Tenten arrête ! lui répéta t-il en essayant de la maitriser sans la blesser._

_Tenten voyait rouge malgré les tentatives de Neji, elle se débattait comme une lionne pour se libérer de son emprise afin de se jeter à nouveau sur cette trainée et lui infliger la punition qu'elle méritait !_

__ Lâche-moi ! l'agressa t-elle avant de sentir l'Hyuga la lâcher brusquement et la retourner vers lui avec autorité._

_Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle était libre, son mari lui envoya une claque magistrale. Tenten fut tellement surprise par son geste qu'elle en resta muette pendant quelques minutes. Jamais Neji n'avait osé lever la main sur elle avant aujourd'hui … La jolie brune se perdit dans la noirceur de ses réflexions pendant que le lycan relevait avec douceur son amie d'enfance. Cette dernière lui assura qu'elle allait bien et tourna son regard océan vers les yeux haineux de sa rivale pour lui faire un sourire sournois._

__ Regarde-la mon Neji, lança t-elle sans effacer son sourire, je t'avais dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas …_

__ Il n'est pas « ton Neji » ! lui hurla Tenten en la menaçant de son index, c'est le mien !_

__ Je l'appelais ainsi bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde, ma pauvre !_

__ Espèce de …_

__ Tenten arrête ça, tu veux ! lui ordonna durement l'Hyuga en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre brusquement par les épaules, on est en public ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tolérerai plus tes petites scènes de jalousie immatures …_

__ Mes petites scènes de jalousie immatures ? s'énerva t-elle en se dégageant violemment de son emprise._

__ Tout le monde nous regarde, lui fit remarquer son mari dans un murmure, calme-toi …_

__ Et alors ? cria t-elle encore, je me fiche que tout le monde nous regarde ! Tu laisses cette fille te toucher comme si elle était ta femme … c'est moi ta femme, compris ?! J'en ai assez que tu la laisses faire sans rien dire … alors je vais te faciliter la tâche, espèce de sale lycan dégénéré ! lui cria t-elle en s'approchant avec rapidité de sa rivale pour la pousser violemment dans la fontaine remplie d'eau glacée._

__ Tu l'aimes plus que moi, alors épouse-là ! cria t-elle encore une fois en arrachant son alliance pour la jeter violemment sur l'Hyuga, avant de s'enfuir en courant, la rage au ventre._

_Tenten venait de faire quelque chose de très grave … elle venait de blasphémer en public … elle avait retiré son alliance, et pire encore l'avait jeté sur son mari ! Pour cela, le Seigneur et l'Eglise se feraient un malin plaisir à la brûler sur un bûcher, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Son mari aimait une autre femme, son cœur était brisé, et son bonheur … anéanti. Comment avait-elle pu espérer un seul instant pouvoir gagner face à Ruka ? Neji l'aimait, et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cela._

_000000000000_

_ Après cette dispute, Tenten est retournée au château de Takeshi, expliqua Sakura avec hilarité, elle s'est cloitrée dans sa chambre durant trois bons mois.

_ Elle pleurait jour et nuit, renchérit Ino en soupirant légèrement, elle disait sans cesse que sa vie était finie. Qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de ce chagrin d'amour … qu'elle aimait trop Neji pour devoir vivre en le sachant dans les bras d'une autre.

_ Et comment ça s'est fini ? demanda curieusement Temari.

_ Neji était en colère contre elle ! Il disait que Tenten était immature et irresponsable. Qu'elle ne savait que lui faire honte et lui attirer des ennuis, lui répondit Hinata, il avait décidé d'ignorer sa « petite crise de jalousie immature ». Il pensait qu'elle reviendrait dans ses bras sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt, mais Tenten n'est pas revenue. Et au bout de trois mois, Neji a perdu patience. Il est parti au château de Takeshi pour aller la chercher.

_ Tout le monde croyait que ce mariage était tombé à l'eau et que par conséquent, la paix entre les vampires et les lycans était révolue, continua sérieusement Ino, Takeshi avait même accusé publiquement Neji d'avoir trompé sa fille avec Ruka. La situation était très tendue. Quand Neji est venu reprendre Tenten, Takeshi s'y est opposé violemment ... les deux étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour garder Tenten. Heureusement ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en venir aux griffes … Tenten est intervenue à temps et les a stoppé. Au final, elle est repartie avec Neji contre la volonté de son père.

_ Et bien quelle histoire ! s'exclama Temari en essayant de remettre tout ça en place dans sa tête, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne … Tenten m'a raconté qu'elle t'a transformé en vampire i peu près un siècle, expliqua t-elle en fixant avec incompréhension la jeune rose, alors … comment as-tu pu vivre auprès des immortels il y a trois siècles de cela ? Et pourquoi connais-tu Sasuke Uchiwa ? J'ai été transformé par Tenten un peu après toi et pourtant je n'avais jamais vu ce Sasuke avant l'incident à l'Eglise !

Sakura soupira légèrement sous cette montagne de questions restées sans réponse depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle avait volontairement caché la vérité pour essayer en vain d'oublier ce lourd passé qui la tourmentait depuis bientôt trois long siècles. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait plus tourner le dos au passé, il fallait qu'elle affronte ses vieux démons … et pour cela elle savait parfaitement que le seul moyen d'y arriver était de raconter enfin son histoire de vive voix, et de ne plus fuir Sasuke comme elle le faisait depuis presque deux siècles.

En voyant la confusion dans les yeux émeraude de son amie de toujours, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à son tour.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée Sakura, lança t-elle avec inquiétude, si c'est trop dur pour toi …

**Amy.**


	11. Sakura et Sasuke, un amour brisé

**_Chapitre onzième : Sakura et Sasuke, un amour brisé_**

* * *

><p>_ Je suis née dans une famille chaleureuse et aimante, se lança soudainement la rose avec détermination, j'ai grandi sans savoir que mon père était un vampire et que j'étais par conséquent, une humaine immortelle. Ma mère et mes deux petits frères n'étaient pas au courant non plus … on vivait tous les quatre dans l'ignorance la plus totale. On ne connaissait ni l'existence des vampires, ni celle des lycans, … mais malgré ça on était heureux. Notre chaumière était sur le territoire du Seigneur Hiashi Hyuga, alors chaque mois nous devions lui payer des taxes, comme toutes les personnes vivants sur ses terres. Un jour mon père est tombé grièvement malade, j'avais à peine dix-sept ans … il était couché dans son lit et n'avait même plus la force de se lever. A l'époque nous ne connaissions pas du tout la cause de sa maladie … il disait seulement qu'il avait attrapé froid. En réalité, écœuré par les pratiques vampiriques, il avait volontairement arrêté de boire du sang humain …<p>

_ Le sang humain est la seule véritable nourriture qu'un vampire ait besoin, expliqua doucement Hinata, si jamais un vampire changeait son alimentation pour du sang animal ou pour de la nourriture humaine, il tomberait fatalement malade et finirait par mourir. C'est ce qui est arrivé au père de Sakura. Il a voulu vivre loin de ses congénères et avoir la vie d'un simple humain. Il a arrêté de boire du sang car cela répugnait sa part d'humanité. Il a tenu dix-sept ans sans boire de sang humain, ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi. Mais malheureusement, la nature l'a rattrapé …

_ Et comme il était incapable de quitter son lit, reprit difficilement Sakura, il ne pouvait plus aller travailler. Ma mère et moi ne pouvions pas le remplacer car il était forgeron … à l'époque les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'exercer un métier aussi respecté que celui-ci … et puis le talent de mon père était unique. Malgré les efforts de ma mère pour ramener de l'or à la maison, le pire arriva … nous arrivions à nous nourrir mais impossible de payer les taxes que le Seigneur Hyuga nous demandait. Au bout d'un moment, le percepteur des taxes est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer que ma famille allait être expulsée des terres de Hiashi si jamais on ne payait pas ce qu'on devait dans les prochains jours. Et ce percepteur n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Il venait tous les mois pour réunir l'or des taxes et le ramener à Hiashi.

_ Ah je vois, s'exclama Temari dont l'esprit s'éclairait petit à petit avec les explications de Sakura, voilà d'où tu le connais !

_ La première fois que je l'ai vu j'avais tout juste onze ans, lui expliqua t-elle avec le sourire, il venait d'être nommé percepteur des taxes. J'étais en train de jouer avec mon chien devant ma maison, quand je l'ai vu arrivé sur son beau cheval noir. Il était grand, droit, mince, et surtout extrêmement beau, vêtu de son uniforme noir et argent et de sa cape noire frappée du signe des Uchiwa. Sous tant de droiture et de magnificence, je suis complètement tombée sous son charme.

000000000000000000

_La petite fille aux longs cheveux roses ria bruyamment, en voyant son compagnon de jeu essayait en vain d'arracher de ses crocs, le chiffon sale qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Malgré la grande force que le chien noir et feu possédait, l'enfant savait que l'animal ne la blesserait jamais de son plein gré. Ils jouaient ensemble sans que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille lâcher ce satané chiffon sale, et cela semblaient les amuser tous les deux. La petite rose ria encore une fois avant d'être interrompue dans son jeu par des bruits de chevaux. L'enfant comprit tout de suite que des personnes à cheval arrivaient près de sa maison. Elle arrêta alors de tirer sur son chiffon sale et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. A la vue de ce grand et majestueux étalon noir, la petite rose ouvrit légèrement la bouche, partagée entre la peur et l'admiration. Lorsque la magnifique bête s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, Sakura lâcha son chiffon et se leva lentement, tout en admirant le cavalier vêtu de noir et d'argent, qui se présentait enfin à elle. Après avoir stoppé correctement sa monture, l'homme baissa pour la première fois son regard ébène sur la petite fille, qui se sentit encore plus intimidée. Prise dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua même pas son compagnon noir et feu s'assoir dignement près d'elle, telle une statue de marbre._

__ Bonjour, petite, la salua t-il de sa voix chaude et grave, ton père est ici ? lui demanda t-il avec douceur._

__ Euh … je… je…, bégaya t-elle en baissant les yeux, le rouge aux joues, mon père … il … il travaille … ma mère aussi … je … je suis toute… seule…_

__ Je t'intimide ? lui demanda t-il en laissant un sourire de satisfaction apparaitre sur son beau visage pâle, je viens juste collecter les taxes du Seigneur Hyuga. Tu n'as pas à être intimidée tant que ton père paie ce qu'il doit._

__ Il va bientôt revenir, se reprit rapidement la petite fille en relevant son regard vers le cavalier, qui semblait très amusé par la confusion qu'il lui procurait._

__ C'est imprudent de laisser une petite fille seule dans les parages, s'exclama t-il en descendant avec élégance de sa monture sombre. Beaucoup de criminels rôdent dans la forêt, près de ta maison !_

_La petite rose sourit légèrement et fit une magnifique révérence au magnifique cavalier qui se dressait fièrement devant elle._

__ Je cours vite Monseigneur, lui lança t-elle avec détermination, personne ne peut m'attraper ! Et puis mon chien veille sur moi, dit-elle en désignant la bête noir assise près d'elle._

__ Je vois, répondit le jeune Uchiwa avec amusement en caressant légèrement la tête de l'animal, c'est un bon chien. Un brave gardien, finit-il en fixant la gamine de son regard ébène, mais ce n'est pas un chien petite, c'est un loup !_

_Sakura leva un sourcil sous l'affirmation du jeune homme et fixa sérieusement son chien, comme pour vérifier si cet inconnu disait vrai._

__ Vous êtes sûr ? lui demanda t-elle avec une pointe de suspicion, vous reconnaissez les loups Monseigneur ?_

_Le jeune homme rigola doucement sous la méfiance de la petite fille et la fixa profondément._

__ Un loup sait reconnaitre un autre loup, lui dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle sans cesser de la fixer._

_Malgré le regard pesant et profond de l'inconnu, Sakura ne perdit pas pour autant ses moyens et le fixa à son tour sans détourner une seule fois le regard._

__ Vous êtes un loup ? lui demanda t-elle sans prendre cette information au sérieux._

__ Bien sûr, lui répondit-il, moi et ton chien nous sommes des loups, et nous nous sommes reconnus, finit-il en caressant encore une fois la tête de l'animal, qui se laissait faire sans broncher._

_La petite fille leva un sourcil sans cesser de le fixer encore et encore, comme pour essayer de lire en lui. Le jeune loup s'en rendit compte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

__ Si vous êtes un loup Monseigneur, alors vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, lui dit-elle sérieusement._

_L'homme fut tellement surpris par les paroles de la petite, qu'il en perdit la voix pendant quelques minutes. Voyant son malaise, Sakura pensa qu'elle l'avait vexé et s'empressa de s'excuser._

__ Pardon, cria t-elle presque en bloquant sa bouche avec ses mains, je suis désolée ! Mon père va bientôt revenir, au revoir ! finit-elle en panique avant de se retourner vers sa maison pour s'enfuir._

_Ayant compris qu'elle voulait le fuir, le jeune Uchiwa l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras avec rapidité, pour la ramener fermement vers lui._

__ Je vais attendre ton père, lui dit-il en se relevant, je peux entrer ?_

_La petite fille fut surprise qu'un noble veuille entrer dans une maison comme la sienne, mais elle hocha sagement la tête et le conduisit en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée._

_000000000000000000000_

_ Il revenait tous les mois pour collecter les taxes, expliqua Sakura en souriant, et chaque mois j'attendais avec impatience qu'il revienne pour le revoir encore une fois sur son beau cheval noir avec sa grande cape sombre.

_ C'est pas vrai ! rigola Temari, t'étais raide dingue du mec qui volait l'argent de ton père pour le donner à un sale type vêtu de soie et d'or !

_ C'est vrai que c'est super stupide si on réfléchit bien, pouffa Ino.

_ Oh c'est fini oui ! s'indigna faussement Sakura.

_ Oh aller, raconte-nous la suite, l'incita Temari en souriant légèrement.

_ Ok, soupira bruyamment Sakura. Donc quand mon père est tombé malade, nous ne pouvions plus payer les taxes. Sasuke est venu pour nous avertir … si mon père ne donnait pas ce qu'il devait au Seigneur Hyuga dans les prochains jours, nous serions expulsés de ses terres sans ménagement. Mes parents ont discutés longuement pour trouver une solution … ils me disaient de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient payer ces taxes, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, je savais qu'ils n'avaient aucune solution et que nous allions être expulsés malgré les efforts de mes parents.

_ Je sens la connerie arriver, lança Temari en riant légèrement.

_ Exactement, répondit la rose en souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme bêtise ? lui demanda la blondinette en soupirant.

_ Et bien …, hésita la jolie rose, en fait …

00000000000000000000000000

_Sakura passa une dernière fois la main dans ses longs cheveux roses, afin qu'il soit les plus présentables possible, et frotta nerveusement ses mains moites contre les jupons de sa jolie robe pourpre … sa plus belle robe. Elle ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre. La rose s'était promis d'aller jusqu'au bout … elle ne devait pas abandonner, pas maintenant qu'elle était aussi près du but. Elle allait sauver sa famille et mettre un terme à cette histoire de taxes sans l'aide de personne … c'était son rôle, à elle seule !_

__ Vous pouvez entrer, l'interpela l'un des nombreux gardes du manoir Uchiwa, le Seigneur Sasuke Uchiwa est prêt à vous recevoir, finit-il en lui désignant une porte en bois où le blason des Uchiwa était finement sculpté._

__ Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger aussi calmement qu'elle put vers cette fameuse porte sculptée._

_En la poussant doucement afin d'entrer, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer violemment … elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devait dire, elle avait tout répété dans sa tête des centaines de fois … malheureusement elle doutait parfois d'en être capable._

__ Bonsoir jolie demoiselle, l'accueillit une voix chaude et virile, je ne pensais pas avoir une aussi plaisante visite ce soir …_

__ Pardonnez-moi de l'heure tardive mon Seigneur, s'excusa t-elle timidement tout en fermant la porte en bois derrière elle, mais je devais absolument vous parler._

_Sasuke était tranquillement assis sur un luxueux fauteuil près du feu de sa cheminée, un verre d'alcool à la main. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du percepteur. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, qui laissait entrevoir le début de son torse divinement sculpté._

__ Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour poser son verre sur une table en bois, postée près de la fenêtre de la pièce. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je ne devrais pas te recevoir dans ma chambre et … dans cette tenue, finit-il en souriant légèrement._

__ Ma famille ne peut plus payer les taxes du Seigneur Hyuga, lui lança t-elle de but en blanc, mon père est grièvement malade et …_

__ Et donc il ne peut plus travailler, continua l'Uchiwa à sa place, l'or ramené courageusement par votre mère est suffisant pour vous nourrir mais insuffisant pour payer les taxes, je sais tout ça, jolie Sakura. Par contre ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda t-il en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil, pourquoi as-tu traversé la dangereuse forêt de Konoha en pleine nuit pour me voir ?_

__ Je suis venue vous demander une faveur mon Seigneur, lui révéla t-elle en sentant peu à peu son courage s'envoler contre son gré._

__ Approche et parle, lui ordonna t-il en calant bien son dos au fond de son fauteuil._

_La jeune femme s'exécuta en essayant de contrôler l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Une fois postée devant l'homme aux yeux corbeau, Sakura inspira profondément et se força à parler clairement et calmement._

__ Je sais que vous avez le pouvoir d'épargner ma famille, lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant à ses pieds avec courage, je vous supplie de le faire, mon Seigneur. Je ne peux pas vous donner d'or car je n'en possède pas, mais … si vous le souhaitez …_

_Sakura n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase, alors elle se tut, avant de déboutonner le haut de sa robe pour faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir._

__ Partager mon lit une seule fois ne sauvera pas ta famille, jolie Sakura, lui répondit calmement Sasuke en la fixant profondément de son regard sombre et sauvage, bien que l'envie de te faire mienne me ronge depuis que tu es devenue une femme …_

_Les dernières paroles de Sasuke firent un effet des plus dévastateurs sur la pauvre Sakura, qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer d'un seul coup. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se laisser déstabiliser aussi facilement, elle devait absolument le convaincre !_

__ Je vous en prie, le supplia t-elle toujours à genoux, si vous sauvez ma famille je promets d'être à vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Je resterai ici et vous pourrez m'avoir quand vous le désirerez … je serai …_

__ Ma putain ? demanda t-il en levant un sourcil._

__ Oui …_

__ Il n'en est pas question, rigola t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébène. Une putain ne m'intéresse pas, Sakura, j'en ai déjà plein !_

__ Alors qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ? lui demanda t-elle avec espoir._

__ Ce que je n'ai pas, lui répondit-il en se penchant vers elle. J'ai des servantes, des putains, des gouvernantes, des écuyers, des soldats, des forgerons, de l'or, un manoir, des terres … à ton avis que me manque t-il, jolie Sakura ?_

_La jeune femme sentit tout à coup son pouls s'accélérer brusquement. Ce qu'il lui manquait ? Une femme et des enfants, bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde au village de Konoha se demandait pourquoi le beau et vaillant Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait toujours pas choisi sa belle et fondé une famille, au lieu de rester seul tel un vieux loup solitaire. Certains pensaient que le massacre de sa famille l'avait traumatisé au point de ne plus vouloir de famille du tout._

__ Je … je ne sais pas mon Seigneur, murmura t-elle en appréhendant la suite des évènements, je suppose qu'il vous manque … votre famille. Celle que vous avez perdue dans ce tragique incendie lorsque vous étiez encore enfant._

__ C'est tout à fait exact, lui chuchota t-il en reposant son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil, relève-toi Sakura, lui ordonna t-il fermement._

_La jeune rose s'exécuta doucement en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur._

__ Viens sur mes genoux, lui ordonna t-il encore une fois en lui tendant la main._

_Le cœur de Sakura explosa littéralement sous l'ordre alléchant du jeune loup solitaire. Venir sur ses genoux ? Elle ? Sakura Haruno … assise sur les genoux de son beau percepteur de taxes, très proche de lui. Malgré la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, la rose s'exécuta lentement. Elle prit avec douceur la main que lui tendait Sasuke, et s'assit sur ses genoux, le cœur battant._

__ Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ? lui demanda t-il en passant tendrement sa main droite sur la taille de sa prisonnière._

__ Oui, lui répondit-elle en essayant en vain de gérer le malaise que la proximité du corps de Sasuke lui infligeait, je crois bien mon Seigneur._

__ Ça c'est embêtant, lui dit-il en la fixant durement de son regard sombre, je veux une femme dévouée, fidèle, et éperdument amoureuse de moi … si tu ne peux pas l'être…_

__ Je le serai, le coupa t-elle brusquement en tournant courageusement son regard émeraude vers lui, … je le suis déjà mon Seigneur … je le suis depuis toujours …_

_La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous l'immense gêne qu'elle ressentait tout d'un coup. Elle était en train de lui ouvrir son cœur, son esprit, son âme … elle lui dévoilait avec courage les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, l'élégant cavalier vêtu de noir et d'argent sur son magnifique étalon sombre._

__ Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? lui demanda t-il en caressant sensuellement la gorge de la rose, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme._

__ Je serai dévouée, fidèle, et … éperdument amoureuse de vous, lui dit-elle avec difficulté en sentant la main de Sasuke déboutonner lentement le haut de sa robe._

__ Tu as dit que tu l'étais depuis toujours, lui dit-il en continuant son activité sans broncher, je veux te l'entendre dire clairement !_

__ Je … , hésita t-elle, je vous aime depuis … toujours._

__ Si tu m'aimes alors m'épouser ne te posera aucun problème j'imagine, lui lança t-il en arrêtant de déboutonner sa jolie robe pourpre._

__ Aucun, mon Seigneur, lui répondit-elle en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui._

__ Alors tu seras ma femme, trancha t-il avec autorité en capturant fermement les lèvres roses de la jeune femme, qui sentit tout son corps prendre feu sous ce baiser enflammé et passionné._

_Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que ce beau cavalier sombre venait l'enlever dans son sommeil, pour la faire sienne pour toujours ? Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé qu'il la prenait dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ?_

__ Arrêtez mon Seigneur, lui murmura t-elle en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke descendre sensuellement sur sa gorge découverte, puis sur sa poitrine déboutonnée. Ne faut-il pas attendre la nuit de noces pour ces choses-là ?_

__ Ô je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre jusque-là, lui murmura t-il en se relevant rapidement de son fauteuil, Sakura toujours dans ses bras. Ta famille sera protégée lorsque tu deviendras ma femme, lui expliqua t-il en l'allongeant délicatement sur son grand lit sombre avant de s'allonger à son tour sur elle, mais malheureusement je ne peux les exempter de taxes, ma rose …_

_Sakura voulut l'interrompre, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha en l'embrassant passionnément._

__ A moins que je ne paie moi-même les taxes que ta famille doit ou devra au Seigneur Hyuga, lui expliqua t-il en passant sa main sous la robe pourpre de la rose pour caresser sensuellement ses cuisses chaudes._

_Sakura perdait peu à peu l'esprit sous les caresses du jeune Uchiwa. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil abandon … tout son corps bouillait d'une envie qui lui était inconnue._

__ Bon sang, grogna presque Sasuke, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille tout en remontant sa main sur son corset pour le défaire avec une aisance fascinante. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert de te regarder devenir de plus en plus belle au fil des années, sans pouvoir pour autant te toucher, t'embrasser, te faire mienne …_

_L'Uchiwa jeta le corset de la rose sur le sol, et entreprit de descendre le haut de sa robe pourpre pour enfin admirer les merveilles que sa future femme avait à lui offrir._

__ Je paierai les taxes de ta famille, lui promit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur elle pour mieux apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui, tu as ma parole ma rose …_

_La jeune femme se sentit soudainement soulagée, elle avait réussi à sauver sa famille en acceptant d'épouser le percepteur de Hiashi, elle pouvait dès à présent dormir sur ses deux oreilles … Par contre, une partie d'elle tremblait de peur à l'idée que Sasuke ne continue ses caresses et n'aille plus loin, beaucoup plus loin._

__ Pardonne-moi, lui murmura l'Uchiwa en commençant à caresser sensuellement la poitrine pleine et chaude de la jeune femme, je devrais te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avec plus de délicatesse mais … je ne peux pas me contrôler !_

__ J'ai peur …, lui chuchota t-elle._

__ Je sais, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

__ J'ai honte, lui murmura t-elle près de ses lèvres._

__ Honte ? s'exclama t-il en enlevant sa chemise blanche pour se retrouver torse nu, pourquoi tu as honte ? lui demanda t-il en se recouchant sur elle afin de sentir sa douce poitrine contre son torse._

_Sakura sentit encore une fois une immense gêne torturer ses entrailles et sentit ses joues prendre feu une fois de plus. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se donner en vain un moment de répit. En comprenant d'où venait sa honte, Sasuke sentit une grande satisfaction l'envahir et passa doucement une de ses mains entre les cuisses de sa dulcinée. A ce contact, Sakura sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine._

__ Tu aimes mes caresses, pas vrai ? l'interrogea t-il en embrassant délicatement sa poitrine, tu as honte parce-que tu aimes quand je te touche …_

__ Sasuke …, soupira la rose en sentant un plaisir inconnu naitre entre ses cuisses, là où les doigts du jeune loup la caressaient tendrement. Sasuke …_

__ Pardonne-moi, répéta encore une fois l'Uchiwa sans cesser un seul instant son activité, je suis un loup, mon amour … il y a des choses sauvages en moi … des choses que je ne peux contrôler … les plaisir charnels en font partie ! Je ne retrouverai mon calme que lorsque je t'aurais eu … je dois assouvir mes envies … cela fait des mois que je te veux, je ne peux plus attendre !_

_0000000000000000000_

_ T'es sérieuse ? rigola bruyamment Temari, jamais j'aurais imaginé un truc pareil !

_ Les lycans purs sont tous comme ça, renchérit Hinata en rougissant légèrement, ils tiennent plus de l'animal que de l'humain.

_ Ouais je vois, soupira Temari, donc ce sont des obsédés !

_ Nan ! s'exclama bruyamment Ino, c'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester trop longtemps avec une envie sexuelle qu'ils n'ont pas assouvie, c'est tout !

_ Donc ce sont des obsédés ! répéta Temari comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_ Ça parait répugnant comme ça, mais c'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais, lui expliqua Sakura.

_ Attend tu plaisantes ? s'indigna Temari, il t'a presque violé !

_ Ô Enfin il ne m'a pas violé, il m'a juste … pressé ! se défendit la jolie rose avec conviction, d'ailleurs Tenten pourrait te le dire, elle était mariée avec Neji ! En tant que femmes de lycan pur on devait s'attendre à … devoir assouvir leurs envies … à n'importe quel moment !

_ C'est absolument répugnant ! trancha Temari avec un air de dégoût sur son beau visage pâle, écarter les jambes au bon plaisir de monsieur c'est vraiment … réducteur et … ignoble ! Il y a bien des moments où vous n'aviez pas envie que je sache ?! Genre, je ne sais pas … euh … vous pouviez avoir mal à la tête ou … euh … avoir mal au ventre … ou être de mauvaise humeur, ça arrive nan ?!

Hinata et Sakura se regardèrent un instant, comme pour se consulter mentalement avant que l'une d'entre elles ne répondent quelque chose à la jeune blonde.

_ Et bien en fait c'est assez difficile à expliquer, commença Hinata avec quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, tu vois … peu importait l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, car lorsque Naruto arrivait près de moi je me sentais … mieux. Si j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, il avait juste à me regarder pour me faire oublier tout le mauvais. Si j'étais malade, il avait juste à m'enlacer pour que je guérisse sur le champ. C'était très étrange comme phénomène … du coup quand tu es aussi heureuse dans les bras d'un homme, tu ne peux rien lui refuser.

_ Je confirme ce que dit Hinata, renchérit Sakura en souriant, et Tenten te dirait exactement la même chose si elle était là.

_ Hmmm, ronchonna Temari en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, telle une enfant contrariée. Et donc, que s'est-il passé après que Monsieur ait calmé ses pulsions ?

_ Il voulait aller voir mon père et lui annoncer notre mariage en personne, lui répondit Sakura en soupirant, je pensais naïvement que ce mariage ne dérangerait absolument pas mon père, mais malheureusement j'avais tort. Mon père était un vampire, et mon futur mari, un lycan de pure souche ! C'était complètement incompatible. Cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes tous les deux présentés devant mon père en lui déclarant la chose avec le plus de tact possible … mon père a littéralement explosé de colère. Il s'est levé et a commencé à crier comme un possédé « C'est hors de question, hors de question ! Tu n'auras pas ma fille, tu ne l'auras pas ! Je ne donnerai pas ma fille à un lycan, jamais ! »

_ A ce point, s'inquiéta Temari, vu qu'il avait renié sa race, je pensais qu'il ne ferait pas cas du fait que Sasuke soit un lycan …

_ La discussion a très vite dégénéré malgré les efforts de ma mère et de moi-même pour le calmer. Au bout d'un court moment, il est devenu incontrôlable … il s'est jeté sur moi … et … a tenté de me mordre ! Sasuke l'en a empêché et … un combat à mort a commencé entre mon père et lui. Ils se sont transformés sous mes yeux, ont combattu sous mes yeux … mais mon père a vite atteint ses limites … il avait besoin de se nourrir alors dans sa folie il a vidé ma mère de son sang en une fraction de seconde, sans que Sasuke ne puisse l'en empêcher. J'ai tenté de sauver mes deux petits frères … en vain ! Mon père était devenu un monstre incontrôlable … le combat a duré un moment. A la fin il ne restait plus rien … ma mère et ma fratrie étaient morts des crocs de mon propre père … ma maison était détruite à cause du combat … et mon père était mort, de la main de Sasuke.

_ Quel horreur, murmura Temari pour elle-même en imaginant la scène sous ses yeux.

_ Après ça je suis repartie avec Sasuke, finit-elle avec amertume, il ne me restait plus que lui … je l'ai épousé et … j'ai retrouvé la paix dans ses bras. Il est le seul avec qui j'ai pu … être heureuse. Durant ces deux siècles que j'ai passé sans lui j'ai essayé de le remplacer … je me suis même forcée à coucher avec un autre pour pouvoir tourner la page, mais … j'ai simplement regretté d'avoir laissé un autre homme que lui poser ses mains sur moi …

_ Je suis touché d'être le seul homme capable de te rendre heureuse, ma rose, lança soudainement le lycan accoudé aux barreaux de la cellule.

Sous le coup de la surprise, les quatre vampires sursautèrent à l'unisson. Elles avaient tellement été prises par l'histoire de Sakura qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa l'ancienne Haruno en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, tu es venu pour vérifier qu'on ne s'était pas enfuie, c'est ça ?!

_ Je venais voir si tu allais bien, lui répondit-il très sérieusement en la fixant profondément, j'étais inquiet pour toi …

_ Sans blague, s'énerva Sakura en sentant la rage montée en elle, et quand j'ai perdu mon bébé la première fois, tu étais aussi inquiet pour moi ? Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu es partie t'envoyer en l'air avec cette trainée de Ruka !

_ Sakura, s'il te plait, intervint t-il calmement, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !

_ Quoi ? s'indigna Temari en fixant méchamment le mari de son amie, mais vous avez tous trompés vos femmes avec cette mégère, ou quoi ?

_ C'est exactement ça, raga la rose en se tournant vers Temari, Neji, Sasuke, et même Naruto !

_ Oh putain ! s'indigna t-elle encore une fois, quelle bande de … de connards !

_ Et quand j'ai perdu mon fils dans l'incendie, hein ! cracha presque Sakura, complètement hors d'elle, tu étais inquiet pour moi ? Non bien sûr, puisque tu passais encore une fois tes nuits avec Ruka !

_ Sakura tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de pulsion, lui rappela t-il sans perdre son calme, je devais les assouvir … mais ma femme me repoussait sans cesse !

_ Ô alors c'est ma faute maintenant, s'emballa t-elle en se levant comme une furie pour lui faire face, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire ! Après l'incendie tu passais ton temps dans la forêt à chasser, à courir, et à faire je ne sais quoi pendant que j'étais seule au manoir avec ma douleur ! Tu revenais de temps en temps simplement pour me baiser ! Combien de femmes auraient pu endurer ça sans un jour te repousser, hein ?!

_ J'avais besoin de la forêt pour me reconstruire, lui rappela t-il encore une fois, j'avais besoin d'être seul, dans la nature !

_ Et moi j'avais besoin de toi ! lui cria t-elle en pleurs avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Ino et Temari, qui étaient complètement guéries de leurs blessures, se jetèrent sur Sakura pour la soutenir et la réconforter.

_ Non mais ça va pas, s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir, on entend que vous ici !

Hinata sursauta brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix … c'était Naruto ! Elle ferma rapidement ses beaux yeux nacrés et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle parle de ce qui s'était passé, il le fallait ! Malgré les menaces d'Axel elle ne pouvait pas taire la vérité indéfiniment. Axel était un traitre, elle devait le dénoncer, coûte que coûte !

_ Pourquoi tu l'as faite pleurer, abruti ?! l'insulta sans ménagement le blondin, t'aurais au moins pu attendre qu'elle se remette de ses blessures !

_ Toi, tu la ferme, compris ? le menaça Sasuke en le pointant dangereusement du doigt, Sakura il faut qu'on parle, reprit-il en déverrouillant la porte afin de laisser sortir sa femme, viens !

_ Sakura ne va nulle part, s'énerva Temari en le fixant méchamment, elle reste ici !

_ Sakura s'il te plait, la pressa Sasuke en lui tendant la main, viens avec moi ! Je veux juste parler avec toi …

Temari voulut encore une fois l'envoyer sur les roses, mais Sakura lui prit le bras et fit un léger 'non' de la tête.

_ Si tu me veux, viens me chercher Sasuke, lui répondit-elle en en le fixant de son regard émeraude hypnotisant, j'ai du mal à marcher.

Sans rien dire, Sasuke rentra dans la cellule et s'avança vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras puissants. Une fois Sakura dans ses bras, il sortit tranquillement de la cellule et partit vers la sortie sans broncher. Naruto soupira légèrement et tourna son regard vers Hinata, qui le fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé devant la cellule. La jeune femme lui fit un superbe sourire, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu le blondin, qui avait pris l'habitude d'être repoussé par sa dulcinée.

_ Je peux venir avec toi ? lui demanda t-elle subitement en se levant lentement du sol glacé, je voudrais te parler …

Le jeune homme sembla encore une fois surpris par le comportement de la jolie Hyuga. Sans dire un mot il rouvrit la porte de la cellule pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord.

_ Merci, lui dit-elle avant de sortir de sa prison pour laisser ses deux amies blondes derrière elle.

Mais avant que les deux amants puissent s'en aller, Ino les arrêta brusquement.

_ Attend un peu Namikaze, est-ce que Tenten va bien ? Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien !

Naruto se tourna rapidement vers la blonde et hocha légèrement la tête.

_ Elle va bien, lui répondit-il avec sympathie, Neji veille sur elle, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

_**Amy.**_


	12. Un Jour Tragique

_**Chapitre 12 : Un jour tragique**_

__ Neji je t'en prie …_

__ Je t'ai dit de partir, rugit-il en se retournant vers elle, va-t'en maintenant !_

__ Non ! cria t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour serrer avec force son bras entre les siens, telle une enfant refusant d'obéir, tu ne m'écarteras pas encore ! J'en ai assez d'être mise à l'écart ! Je suis une Hyuga et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, peu importe les …_

_Mais son mari l'interrompit brusquement en l'agrippant violemment par le cou._

__ Tu restes une humaine quoi qu'il arrive ! grogna t-il en la fixant durement, tu es faible et inutile dans ce genre de situation ! Tu vas finir en petits morceaux, trancha t-il avec plus de douceur, et moi je n'aurai que mes yeux pour pleurer …_

_Tenten sentait bien que Neji était sur les nerfs tout à coup. Il empestait l'angoisse et avait peur pour elle. Qu'elle finisse en petits morceaux ?!_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ria t-elle légèrement en posant sa main halée sur sa joue pâle, Pourquoi une telle tragédie arriverait ? Je suis née dans le clan des vampires, et maintenant je suis ta femme … Aucun membre des deux clans ne me ferait le moindre mal, chéri ! lui expliqua t-elle comme si cette logique était imparable._

_Neji tourna rapidement son regard vers les deux chefs de clan qui s'étaient rapprochés pour tenter une négociation pacifique, mais la colère qu'il avait lu sur les visages de ses confrères lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle de bal, i peine une minute de ça, ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. Le Hyuga le savait … ça allait mal tourner ! La paix si fragile qui régnait entre leurs deux clans était en train de partir en fumée. Mais la pauvre Tenten ne semblait pas douter le moins du monde de cette paix si éphémère, et au fond, si illusoire. Neji voulut à nouveau lui ordonner de partir, mais Hiashi éleva subitement le ton et les membres des deux clans, qui s'étaient rangés par précaution derrière leur chef respectif, se mirent en position d'attaque._

__ Nous avons une preuve, cria à son tour Sasuke, qui se décala sur le côté pour faire apparaitre une jeune fille d'à peine treize ans, la mine dépitée et le visage ensanglantée à souhait. Nous l'avons trouvé dans les cellules du château Nansac ! C'est une de mes servantes, expliqua t-il en avançant l'enfant vers Takeshi pour bien lui montrer qu'il savait à présent la vérité, elle a été battue et violée par vos soins et ceux de vos sous fifres !_

_L'explication du jeune Uchiwa laissa quelques doutes dans l'esprit d'un bon nombre de vampires du clan de Takeshi. Il y eu quelques murmures, quelques regards effarés, hésitants, suspicieux, parfois même choqués._

__ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? tenta l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant de Takeshi, l'air outré._

__ Mon oncle ! s'effara un des cousins de Tenten en s'approchant lui aussi de son chef silencieux, vous n'avez pas oser !?_

_A cette accusation Tenten était restée aussi choquée que son cousin. Elle était toujours derrière son mari, qui refusait de la laisser aller plus loin. Mais malgré la distance, ils pouvaient très bien entendre ce qui était dit._

__ Ce n'est pas possible ! s'indigna la jeune humaine en tournant son regard vers le Hyuga, Sasuke ment, il n'y a pas d'autres explications !_

__ C'est ton père qui ment, s'énerva le lycan en l'attrapant violemment par le bras, pourquoi c'est mon clan qui mentirait hein ?! Ton père est un monstre, et en voilà la preuve ! lui cria t-il en désignant d'un signe de la tête la jeune fille de treize qui semblait confirmer les dires de Sasuke d'un hochement de tête. Ils ont brûlé le manoir Uchiwa et ont kidnappé les servantes pour les torturer et les dévorer tranquillement dans leurs cachots !_

__ Arrête, le supplia t-elle en se débattant avec désespoir, c'est faux ! C'est totalement faux !_

_Sous les plaintes incessantes de sa fille et les regards suspicieux des autres vampires, Takeshi attrapa violemment son neveu par le col et lui cria que les lycans mentaient. Que c'était un complot pour tuer la paix qui régnait entre les deux races. Une paix qu'il avait lui-même instauré selon ses dires._

__ Menteur ! cria la jeune victime de treize ans, menteur ! Tu as brûlé le manoir de mon maitre pour que la guerre éclate, c'est toi qui veut tuer la paix ! Monstre !_

__ Elle ment ! s'emporta Takeshi en se tournant vers les vingtaines de vampires présents derrière lui, vous ne voyez pas que c'est un stratagème pour nous diviser ! Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ces chiens !_

_Mais la jeune victime ne le laissa pas parler plus longtemps car elle lui sauta dessus avec rage avant de le mordre jusqu'au sang, un des cousins de Tenten dégaina son épée et décapita la jeune fille sans aucune pitié._

__ A mort les lycans ! hurla le rouquin avant de se jeter sur Hiashi, qui se transforma immédiatement, suivie de tout le reste de son clan._

_Les vampires foncèrent alors sans réfléchir sur leurs ennemis de toujours, commençant ainsi une bataille sanguinaire et violente, vampires contre lycans._

_Neji réfléchit au quart de tour, il se devait de partir au combat mais il ne voulait pas que sa femme soit prise dans la bataille et se fasse tuer par inadvertance. Alors avant que Tenten n'ait pu réaliser l'ampleur de la situation, il attrapa un des grands rideaux de la salle de bal, enroula sa femme à l'intérieur, fit un nœud puissant, et courut en direction de la bataille avant de se transformer à son tour pour se jeter sur le cousin roux de Tenten, qui combattait vaillamment Sasuke. Numériquement, les vampires avaient l'avantage … ils étaient une vingtaine, alors que les lycans n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Le reste du groupe étaient surement resté au château Nansac pour finir de tout étudier, d'autres encore devaient se terrer au manoir Hyuga, et d'autres encore étaient partis en chasse. Le clan des lycans était grand, et les membres nombreux. Mais la liberté primait sur tout autre chose. Seule une dizaine de lycans suivait Hiashi où qu'il allait, quoi qu'il fasse. Les autres vaguaient ici et là selon l'humeur du jour. Bien entendu chacun était prêt à donner sa vie pour défendre le chef et le reste du clan, mais Hiashi avait voulu agir en toute discrétion et avait attendu que son clan soit quelque peu divisé géographiquement pour enquêter au château Nansac._

_De longues minutes sanglantes passèrent alors que Tenten essayait avec difficulté de s'échapper de ce maudit rideau qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle ne voyait rien et gesticulait dans tous les sens pour essayer en vain de se libérer. Elle entendait des grognements, des cris, des bêtes … elle savait parfaitement que ces négociations avaient mal tourné … elle savait que les deux races s'entretuaient en ce moment même. Elle n'avait pas un très grand odorat mais l'odeur du sang était forte et lui donnait le tournis. Sa première pensée fut Neji ! Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne pourrait survivre ! Elle ne pouvait pas vivre, pas sans lui !_

_A force de gesticuler dans tous les sens le rideau céda et se déchira. Tenten fut surprise et tomba brusquement contre le sol avant de se dégager des derniers morceaux de tissus qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle se releva difficilement et tomba nez à nez avec un de ses cousins qui la scrutait avec inquiétude._

__ Ca va ? lui demanda t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux chocolat, tu n'es pas blessée ?_

__ Non, lui répondit-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui avant de scruter les environs, où est Neji ? Où …_

_Mais la jeune femme ne put continuer sa phrase car le corps de Naruto s'encastra dans le mur près d'elle dans un fracas ahurissant. Les fenêtres des alentours explosèrent sous la violence de l'impact et le mur se fissura jusqu'au plafond. Tenten voulut se protéger des débris, mais son cousin la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois réveillé du choc, Naruto grogna telle une bête incontrôlable et se jeta à nouveau sur son adversaire, qui n'était autre que Takeshi. Tenten tourna son regard plus loin et aperçut Neji sous sa forme bestiale. Il se battait avec deux autres de ses cousins, et semblait mener ses deux adversaires avec facilité malgré le fait qu'il soit seul face à deux vampires. Tenten voulut descendre à terre, mais son cousin ne sembla pas vouloir la lâcher._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna t-elle en gesticulant, fais-moi descendre !_

__ Je t'emmène ! trancha t-il en se dirigeant vers la grande porte pour sortir de cette salle de bal maudite. On va s'en aller rien que tous les deux, et laisser ces fous s'entretuer entre eux s'ils le veulent, cela ne nous concernera plus !_

__ Quoi ? cria t-elle presque, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est mon mari et mon père qui se battent ! C'est ton clan qui se bat, mes clans !_

__ Ta famille est vampire, le clan de Neji ne sera jamais le tien ! Mais peu importe … on va partir loin d'ici et vivre tous les deux … on sera en paix, on fera notre clan à nous, notre famille, nos enfants, nos descendants !_

_Tenten sentit son estomac se serrer en écoutant les délires de son cousin. Partir avec lui ? Avoir des enfants avec lui ? Jamais ! Elle l'avait toujours apprécié, son cher cousin chéri, le voyant comme un grand frère protecteur … et bien elle s'était bien trompée pour le coup !_

__ C'est hors de question ! lui cria t-elle, lâche-moi ! Vous êtes tous fous ! Fous, tu entends ? Vous êtes tous fous !_

_Mais la marche du cousin fut interrompue par une bête noire et imposante qui lui barra la route avec agressivité. Tenten reconnut tout de suite son mari, elle en fut soulagée et sentit son cousin desserrer légèrement son étreinte. Elle en profita pour se libérer et s'éloigna de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Son cousin aurait pu la reprendre sans aucune difficulté, mais Tenten savait qu'il avait peur de la bête qui le fixait avec rage, il avait peur de Neji et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Car Neji était le plus puissant de tous les lycans … bien plus puissant que Hiashi ne pourrait jamais l'être. Le Hyuga se tenait debout, sur ses pattes arrière et dominait le cousin de toute sa hauteur. Il grogna et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Le cousin comprit immédiatement le message et sans attendre courut vers la grande porte et sortit sans demander son reste. Neji lui avait offert une chance d'épargner sa vie … Tenten soupira et s'approcha rapidement de sa bête et posa sa main frêle sur le torse poilus du lycan, qui la fixait avec ce regard animal qu'elle connaissait si bien._

__ Ce fou a voulu m'enlever, lui dit-elle avec indignation, tu te rends compte ? Je suis sa cousine et il voulait me faire des enfants ! C'est honteux ! cria t-elle presque en sentant la colère monter en elle._

_Le lycan grogna pour lui répondre, mais il ne put faire autre chose car une bête au pelage bleutée s'abattit sur lui de tout son poids. L'impact fut tel que le sol se fissura violemment et qu'une fumée opaque et épaisse envahit la zone de combat. Tenten perdit son équilibre sous la secousse et tomba à la renverse. Une fois le sol stabilisé la jeune femme voulut se relever, mais elle sentit quelqu'un de puissant l'attraper par derrière et sentit son agresseur la mordre violemment au bras droit avant de l'attraper par le cou et de l'étrangler légèrement. Tenten avait crié sous la douleur de la morsure, mais malheureusement son souffle se vit couper par les mains pâles de son agresseur._

__ Arrêtez ! hurla t-il dans toute la salle, arrêtez le massacre !_

_La jeune femme crut défaillir en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Non ! Une telle chose n'était pas envisageable ! Il venait de la mordre et maintenant tentait de l'étouffer ! Non, non, non, et non ! Son père ne lui ferait jamais autant de mal ! Jamais !_

_A l'ordre sanglant de Takeshi, tous les combats avaient cessé, certains le regardaient avec inquiétude, et d'autres avec attention et admiration._

__ Rendez-vous sales chiens, ordonna t-il à ces adversaires les yeux rouge sang plein de rage, si vous ne faites pas ce que je veux je la tue ! menaça t-il avant de serrer encore plus ses mains autour du cou de sa fille, qui commençait à suffoquer sérieusement._

_Fou de rage, Neji se rua sur son beau-père, incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver sur lui, Takeshi transperça sans aucune hésitation le thorax de sa fille à l'aide de son avant-bras, faisant un trou béant en elle. Tenten ne put même pas hurler sous la douleur car une gerbe de sang explosa de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Certains vampires crièrent sous le choc … Takeshi venait de tuer sa propre fille, leur unique princesse. Neji arriva finalement sur Takeshi et lui arracha de ses crocs ce bras ensanglanté qui avait osé attaquer sa femme bien aimée. Le vampire cria sous la douleur mais le lycan n'en fit pas cas et prit Tenten pour la déposer au sol un peu plus loin avant de retrouver sa forme humaine aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait._

__ Allons-y mes frères ! cria Takeshi, éradiquons ces chiens et prenons le pouvoir !_

_Le discours du chef du clan se voulait dur et entrainant, mais seuls quelques vampires bougèrent pour rejoindre leur maitre. Ce dernier dévisagea le reste de son clan avec défi et agressivité._

__ Je viens de donner un ordre ! renchérit t-il._

__ Tenten était des nôtres ! clama le cousin roux de Tenten, elle était sous votre protection ! Et vous l'avez tué, mon oncle ! Meurtrier ! accusa t-il avant d'entendre son clan l'acclamer tel un sauveur._

__ Mesure tes paroles mon cher neveu, menaça le chef en pointant son doigt vers Tenten, qui agonisait lentement sous les pleurs ravagés de Neji et de quelques lycans qui avaient accouru à son chevet. Cette fille est une sorcière, elle est impure et souillée par la bête originelle ! Elle dort dans le lit de ce Hyuga, elle lui appartient et satisfait même ses désirs les plus perfides !_

__ A qui la faute, hein ?! répondit le cousin en regardant ses congénères qui semblaient tous de son avis, vous l'avez forcé à épouser Neji Hyuga, et maintenant vous le lui reprochez ?!_

__ Elle a accepté de se faire souiller par la bête originelle, s'indigna Takeshi en affichant une grimace de dégout total, elle a couché avec un lycan transformé ! Elle a couché avec la bête ! C'est pure hérésie !_

__ Votre femme aussi avait couché avec la bête, riposta un autre vampire, avant de devenir votre femme elle appartenait à Hiashi Hyuga, et pourtant vous ne l'avez jamais considérée comme une sorcière !_

__Ma femme n'a pas eu le choix, grogna Takeshi, qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, Hiashi la forçait à faire ces pratiques sataniques !_

__ Mensonges ! cria Hiashi en s'avançant avec rage vers son ennemi de toujours._

_Le patriarche des lycans n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent pour ne pas échauffer plus les esprits, mais lorsque le sujet avait dérivé sur sa fiancée, il n'avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps._

__ Saria m'aimait et elle a accepté la bête qui était en moi, exactement comme ta fille a accepté la bête à l'intérieur de Neji, trancha Hiashi en foudroyant le vampire du regard._

__ Tu l'obligeais à faire ce que tu voulais …_

__ C'est toi qui me l'a enlevé, répondit agressivement le lycan, elle ne voulait pas de toi alors tu l'as obligé à…_

_Mais Hiashi ne put continuer ses explications car Takeshi se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire. Les autres lycans l'en empêchèrent et le plaquèrent au sol pour le maitriser._

__ A moi ! cria t-il avec rage, tuez-moi ces chiens !_

__ Va te faire voir, lui répondit le cousin de Tenten en se dirigeant vers cette dernière pour se rendre compte de son état._

__ Nous sommes tous des bêtes, lança Sasuke à Takeshi en le regardant avec dédain et pitié, mais vous êtes pire que ça, vous êtes un monstre ! Emmenez-moi ça ! cracha l'Uchiwa à quelques-uns de ses congénères avant de se tourner vers Hiashi qui lui fit un signe de tête. On a gagné, lui dit-il avec soulagement._

__ Oui il semblerait bien, lui répondit-il en regardant les quelques vampires restant partir de la salle en grognant leur mécontentement, les vampires sont divisés. Certains sont encore pour Takeshi mais la majorité l'a laissé tomber, finit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Tenten. Ils pleurent leur princesse …_

__ Elle est …_

__ Non, répondit-il immédiatement, Neji lui a sans doute déjà donné son sang, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Au fait, ta femme est ici, lui dit-il avant de se tourner pour sortir de la pièce, tu devrais aller la retrouver avant qu'elle ne casse tout !_

_0000000000000000000000000_

Tenten tournait en rond dans la chambre de Neji. Elle ne sentait plus aucun mal la ronger, mais des petits tremblements incessants l'avaient prise d'assaut. Elle avait faim ! Ses mains étaient glacées et plus pâles que jamais … sa gorge était sèche, très sèche … Après l'incident avec Lisharu elle s'était évanouie dans les bras de Neji, pour ensuite se réveiller ici, rongée par la faim. Mais où était parti ce maudit lycan ? Qu'avait-il dans la tête en la laissant seule avec cette faim oppressante au fond des entrailles ?

_ C'est insupportable, grogna t-elle en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, j'ai soif !

Tenten savait que même si elle sortait de cette pièce, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle rencontre un humain dans ces souterrains. Il n'y avait que des lycans, des lycans, des lycans, et encore des lycans … Malgré son manque évident de sang, la jeune femme eut subitement une idée … oui … le sang des lycans avait certes mauvais goût, mais il était avant tout une excellente nourriture pour les vampires.

_ J'aurai peut-être attendu trois siècles avant de te coller la racler que tu mérites, ricana t-elle en sortant rapidement de la chambre tel un fantôme avide de vengeance, mais au moins je peux te promettre que tu la sentiras passer, Ruka !

Oui, c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ruka était toujours en vie, elle le savait, elle avait senti son odeur putride se baladait dans tous les couloirs de ces satanées souterrains. Elle était capable de la retrouver rien qu'avec son odorat …

_ Je vais te faire la peau, sale trainée ! grogna Tenten en longeant tranquillement les murs à la recherche de son ennemi de toujours. A la fin tu n'auras plus une seule goutte de sang !

Heureuse comme jamais, la jeune femme laissa tranquillement son odorat la guider à travers les nombreux couloirs du souterrain et fut surprise de ne croiser personne durant son escapade illégale. Les lycans étaient surement tous occupés à remettre leur souterrain en ordre et à s'occuper des blessés après l'intrusion du groupe de Lisharu. Elle se remémora alors les dernières paroles du blond et sentit son cœur se serrer. Son père la voulait morte ! Peu importait la raison de ce comportement et de cette décision, il avait fait passer ses ambitions personnelles avant le bien être de sa propre fille, pire encore … il l'avait trahi … une fois de plus.

_ Une fois de trop, grogna la belle vampire en sentant la haine et la rancœur s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle-même, cette fois je ne te pardonnerai pas ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, cria t-elle presque en longeant toujours les murs à la recherche de sa proie, une fois que j'aurais dévoré cette catin ce sera ton tour !

La soif et la colère qu'elle ressentait lui donnaient le tournis et embrouillaient son esprit. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni comment elle était arrivée ici, mais elle savait qui elle voulait tuer, qui elle devait faire payer pour tous ses malheurs l'amante de son mari, Ruka, et son propre père, Takeshi. Autrefois elle aurait surement eu peur de perdre Neji et aurait évité de faire du mal à sa belle Ruka, mais à présent elle s'en fichait royalement … Ô oui elle se foutait de savoir comment allait réagir le Hyuga. De toute manière son couple était mort le jour où sa vie humaine avait pris fin. Neji et elle n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, ils étaient destinés à être séparés par leur différence de race, et rien ne pouvait changer cela à présent … pas même l'amour qu'il y avait toujours entre eux. Pourquoi sa vie avait-elle prise une tournure si tragique ? Qu'avait-elle fait, elle, pauvre humaine immortelle pour recevoir autant de malheurs ? Elle avait été la marionnette de son père, manipuler à souhait par ce dernier … elle avait été la femme de Neji Hyuga, victime de l'infidélité incessante de ce dernier … elle avait été trahie par les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde … et maintenant elle était cette pauvre vampire perdue et inutile, contrainte depuis des années de se cacher la vérité pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et mettre fin à ses jours.

Car oui, après la nuit de sa transformation elle y avait pensé, encore, et encore, et encore … elle avait imaginé mille stratagèmes pour réussir à s'ôter la vie. Elle avait violemment refusé sa condition de vampire en prenant conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans les bras de son lycan bien aimé. Irrité par le refus de sa fille, Takeshi l'avait enfermé dans une des tours du château Nansac pour la laisser croupir plusieurs dizaines d'années, afin qu'elle enlève toute idée de suicide de son esprit et l'obliger à oublier une bonne fois pour toute ce Neji Hyuga de malheur. Il s'était fait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler à travers les barreaux de sa cellule qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et que Neji était désormais un ennemi.

Voilà comment elle avait commencé sa vie de vampire emprisonnée et attachée dans une prison d'acier, se torturant l'esprit et le cœur en repensant sans cesse à sa vie humaine qu'elle avait perdu contre son gré. Chaque jour elle avait senti sa joie de vivre partir au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience du monstre assoiffé de sang qu'elle était devenue.

Elle n'avait que trop vécu. Trop de haine, trop de rancœur coulaient à présent dans ses veines. Elle était détruite et fanée par tous ces siècles de souffrance. Sa fin était proche … elle était trop usée pour continuer à vivre cette vie aride, sans Neji et sans rires, elle n'était rien.

_ Mais je ne mourrai pas avant de t'avoir réduit en pièces, hurla t-elle en poussant avec rage une porte d'acier qui menait sans nul doute à sa future victime.

La porte vola et s'écrasa durement contre le mur opposé dans un fracas qui fit sursauter les personnes présentes. Tenten scruta rapidement la pièce et posa ses yeux rouge sang sur une jeune femme blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés. Cette dernière était assise au bord d'un lit aux draps couleur rouge sang, occupée à éponger le front d'un homme apparemment blessé à la tête. Il était allongé sous les draps et semblait souffrir de ses blessures, surement reçues lors de l'intrusion du groupe de Lisharu par quelques vampires de son clan. Un autre homme était présent et semblait préparer une sorte de potion pour le blessé près d'une petite table en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce. A l'entrée fracassante de Tenten, les deux lycans valides s'étaient retournés vers elle et l'avaient scruté avec interrogation et méfiance.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que ça empestait la sangsue malveillante, grogna la jeune femme blonde en se levant pour faire face à l'intruse. J'avais bien dit à Neji que garder ce monstre entre nos murs était risqué, lança t-elle sans cesser un instant de fixer durement sa rivale, mais il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête !

Tenten grogna tel un animal sauvage prêt à bondir. Ruka était toujours aussi belle, ses beaux cheveux dorés et ses yeux vert émeraude semblaient la faire briller tel un merveilleux joyau rare … le diamant parmi les diamants. Cette pensée fit redoubler la rage de la vampire, qui montra aussitôt ses crocs.

_ Mère attention ! s'écria le jeune homme près de la petite table en bois, elle est en manque de sang ne vous approchez-pas !

_ Mère ? grogna à nouveau Tenten en fronçant les sourcils, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

_ C'est mon fils, lui répondit-elle en faisant signe à ce dernier de rester où il était d'un geste de la main, je suis mère et j'ai un mari. J'ai réussi là où tu as échoué …

Tenten grogna tellement fort que les murs tremblèrent sous la violence du son. Les deux lycans durent se rattraper à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber sous la secousse. La vampire n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur Ruka avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son équilibre. Elle la frappa deux fois de ses poings d'acier et la mordit violemment à la gorge tandis que sa victime criait et essayait en vain de se dégager de la bête assoiffée de sang qui la maintenait allongée au sol. Mais Tenten ne put pas boire une seule goutte de plus car elle sentit une force l'arracher à sa victime et la propulser contre le mur, qui s'effondra sous le poids de son corps. Ce dernier s'écrasa pitoyablement contre le sol glacé du couloir sombre des souterrains. Elle se releva le plus rapidement possible pour faire face à son agresseur, qui n'était autre que le fils de Ruka. Il s'était transformé en bête féroce et la scrutait avec rage à l'endroit où le mur s'était effondré, sans pour autant sortir de la pièce.

Tenten sentit à nouveau la colère l'envahir … c'était le fils de Neji ! Elle le sentait, elle en était persuadée, les paroles de Ruka était claire … le Hyuga avait épousé la blonde et cette dernière avait offert à son mari ce que Tenten avait été incapable de lui offrir un fils. La jeune brune n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants avec le Hyuga, et malgré les paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes de ce dernier, Tenten avait toujours été torturé par cet échec dont elle se considérait comme seule fautive.

_ Tu ne boiras pas mon sang, s'exclama soudainement Ruka en se plaçant aux côtés de son fils, plutôt mourir que nourrir celle qui a tant fait souffrir l'homme que j'aimais !

Oppressée par la rage, la vampire se rua une seconde fois sur la blonde, mais fut bien entendu stoppé par son fils, qui l'attrapa avec aisance par le bras et la propulsa à nouveau contre le mur le plus proche.

_ C'est inutile, rigola presque Ruka toujours aux côtés de son fils, tu te fatigues pour rien. Regarde-toi, s'exclama t-elle en fixant Tenten qui se relevait difficilement de sa chute, dans cet état même un lycan de bas étage pourrait facilement te tuer !

Aux paroles de sa mère, le lycan se prépara à bondir avec sauvagerie sur la vampire, mais la blonde l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_ Non, lui interdit-elle avec autorité, Neji sera furieux si nous tuons cette fille. Sans elle l'hybride ne pourra jamais naitre, et les plans de Hiashi tomberont à l'eau !

Tenten avait du mal à comprendre les paroles de la blonde, la faim et la fatigue ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à retrouver ses esprits. Mais elle se força à ne pas céder encore une fois à la colère.

_ Les plans de … Hiashi ? répéta t-elle avec incompréhension en essayant d'oublier la faim qui bouillait dans sa gorge. De quoi est-ce … que tu parles ?

Ruka semblait satisfaite par l'ignorance flagrante de sa rivale de toujours, elle sourit légèrement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que Neji t'avait protégé simplement parce qu'il t'aimait encore, lui lança t-elle avec arrogance, tu es simplement la clé de nos plans pour détruire ton satané père !

_ Quoi … ? s'indigna difficilement Tenten en sentant son état empirer au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de rejeter sa faim, la clé … de quoi ?

_ Neji t'as manipulé, renchérit-elle sans tourner autour du pot, tout ce qu'il veut de toi, c'est l'enfant que tu n'as jamais pu lui donner dans ta vie humaine.

Tenten sentait sa tête qui tournait, elle avait le vertige, et s'obligea à tenir le mur pour ne pas tomber pitoyablement au sol. Elle essayait comme elle pouvait d'enregistrer les paroles de Ruka, mais son esprit était lent et embrumé.

_ Un enfant … un enfant … ? bégaya t-elle avec difficulté.

_ Oui, continua la blonde en sortant finalement de la pièce pour s'approcher un peu de Tenten, tu es la dernière femme vampire ayant un lien direct avec Akira, le vampire originel. Tu es donc la seule capable de procréer un hybride avec un lycan pur, comme Neji, lui expliqua t-elle en faisant signe à son fils d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Ce dernier partit sans attendre sous les ordres silencieux de sa mère, qui fixait sans aucune pitié la pauvre vampire désorientée qu'était sa rivale de toujours.

_ Un hybride ? murmura Tenten en sentant son cœur s'effriter, comprenant où la blonde voulait en venir.

_Neji a tout de suite était volontaire pour jouer le rôle du père biologique de cet enfant, soupira t-elle avec désespoir, il est de sang pur et a été ton mari bien aimé par le passé … il était parfait pour cette tâche ! Hiashi était persuadé que Neji allait pouvoir te féconder sans trop de mal, ricana t-elle légèrement, l'amour est aveugle … tu n'as pas encore retenu la leçon depuis toutes ces années ?

_ Non …, pleura t-elle avec rage, Neji ne ferait jamais ça … jamais …

Ruka soupira bruyamment sous les plaintes pitoyables de Tenten.

_ Tu me déçois, lui avoua t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je te trouverai si pitoyable. Où est passée ta fureur et ton amour inconditionnel pour Neji ? Avant tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à me faire payer ses infidélités …

_ Je ne suis plus la même, sanglota t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol glacé, je suis morte … il y a bien longtemps.

Tenten se sentait vidée de toute force, elle avait espéré tenir avant de succomber à la faim, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait bu le sang de cette fille … mais elle était trop faible pour tuer qui que ce soit, physiquement et moralement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était mourir tout de suite et avoir enfin la paix. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que la faim la tue rapidement … mais elle entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras. Tenten se réveilla quelque peu de sa léthargie et vit le visage de Neji tout près du sien, elle voulut le repousser mais ce dernier l'en empêcha sans plus de cérémonie.

_ Bois ! lui ordonna t-il en la forçant à poser sa bouche sèche sur son cou laiteux. Bois mon sang !

Tenten fit une grimace de dégout et essaya en vain de repousser le Hyuga.

_ Menteur, grogna t-elle avec difficulté, mani… pulateur … traitre !

_ Tais-toi et bois, lui ordonna t-il à nouveau avant de sentir les crocs de sa femme s'enfoncer violemment dans sa peau.

Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle ! Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, malgré la colère qui submergeait son esprit, la faim avait été plus forte que tout ! L'odeur du sang de Neji avait affolé ses sens, et une envie ardente de boire ce nectar si revigorant l'avait oppressé.

Elle fit une grimace de dégout à cause du gout acre et amer du liquide qu'elle avalait à grandes gorgées, mais sentit une chaleur enivrante envahir tout son corps … la faim se calmait et son corps reprenait vie peu à peu.

_**Amy.**_


End file.
